Alrededor de la ciudad
by Magtam1830
Summary: Isabella dejó atras su pasado. Los malos que la lastimaron ya no están. Olvido todo lo sucedido... bueno eso creía. Isabella esta a punto de enterarse de que el pasado puede ser peligroso; puede volver y tornarse amenazante. A veces, además, puede matar.
1. Chapter 1: Secuestrada

**Hola chicas, por el momento voy a subir la adaptacion de esta novela que desde que era pequeña me gusto, espero que tambien les guste.**

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia y villanos son de Mary Higgins Clark en adaptacion de su novela del mismo nombre A_lrededor de la ciudad_**

**_..._**

**Forks, Washington, junio de 1990.**

Diez minutos antes de que ocurriera, Isabella Swan, de cuatro años, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo de la estancia, cambiando de lugar una vez más los muebles de su casa de muñecas. Estaba cansada de jugar sola y quería nadar en la piscina. Podía oír las voces de mama y de las otras señoras, que venían desde el comedor, habían ido con mama a la escuela de Nueva York. Mientras comían, charlaban y reían sin parar.

Mama le había dicho que como Victoria, su hermana mayor, estaba en una fiesta de cumpleaños con otras niñas de doce años, Jessica, que a veces la cuidaba, vendría a nadar con ella. Pero en cuanto llego, Jessica se sentó a hacer llamadas telefónicas.

Isabella echo hacia atrás el largo cabello marrón que le acaloraba el rostro. Había subido hace un rato y se había puesto su nuevo traje de baño color rosa. Quizá si le volvía a recordar a Jessica…

Jessica estaba "instalada" en el sofá; el teléfono, entre el hombro y la oreja. Isabella tiró de su brazo.

-Ya estoy lista.

Jessica se enojó.

-Un momento, linda- le ofreció. Isabella la oyó suspirar, al tiempo que decía por el teléfono- _Detesto_ cuidar niños.

Isabella fue hacia la ventana. Un auto largo pasaba con lentitud frente a la casa. Detrás de este venia otro descubierto, lleno de flores, y después muchos más con las luces encendidas. Siempre que veía autos así, Isabella le parecía un desfile, pero mama le aclaraba que no, que era un cortejo fúnebre camino del cementerio. De todos modos a Isabella le parecía un desfile y le encantaba salir corriendo y saludar con la mano a las personas de los autos. Algunas veces le respondían el saludo.

Jessica colgó el teléfono. Isabella estaba a punto de preguntarle si podían salir a mirar el resto de los autos cuando Jessica volvió a tomar el teléfono.

"Jessica es mala", se dijo Isabella. Salió de puntillas al vestíbulo para mirar hacia el comedor. Mama y sus amigas seguían charlando y riendo. Su madre decía:

-¿Puede creer que nos graduamos hace treinta y dos años?

La señora que estaba junto a ella comento:

-Reneé, tu por lo menos puedes mentir al respecto. Tienes una hija de cuatro años. ¡Yo tengo una nieta de cuatro años!

-Todavía nos vemos bastante bien- agrego alguien más y todas volvieron a reír.

La linda caja de música que una amiga de su mama le había traído a Isabella estaba sobre la mesa. Isabella la tomo. Unos cuantos pasos la separaban de la puerta con mosquitero. La abrió sin hacer ruido, se precipito a través del porche y corrió por el sendero de la entrada hacía la calle. Todavía pasaban algunos autos frente a la casa.

Agito la mano y observo hasta que se perdieron de vista y luego suspiro, deseando que las visitas de mama se fueran pronto. Le dio cuerda a la caja de música y oyó el tintineo de un piano y voces que cantaban _Al este y al oeste…_

-Pequeña, ven.

Isabella no había visto el auto que se acercó a la acera y se detuvo. Al volante iba una mujer. El hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella bajo, levanto a Isabella y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se encontró apretujada entre los dos extraños en el asiento delantero. Isabella estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo. El hombre le sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa agradable. La mujer llevaba el pelo lacio a los lados de la cara y no tenía los labios pintados. El hombre tenía barba y los brazos cubiertos de abundante vello rizado.

El auto arrancó. Las voces cantaban: _Alrededor de la ciudad… niños y niñas juntos…_

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto. Recordó que no debía salir sola a la calle. Mama se enojaría con ella. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.

La mujer se veía muy enojada. El hombre respondió:

-Alrededor de la ciudad, pequeña. Alrededor de la ciudad.

Victoria caminaba de prisa por la acera; llevaba con cuidado un pedazo de pastel de cumpleaños en un plato de cartón. A Isabella le encantaba el relleno de chocolate, y Victoria quería compensarla por no jugar con ella mientras mama atendía las visitas.

Era una niña de doce años, delgada y larguirucha, con grandes ojos grises, cabello color zanahoria que se ensortijaba con la humedad, tez blanca como la nueve y algunas pecas en la nariz. No se parecía a sus padres: su madre era bajita, rubia y de ojos azules; el cabello canoso de su padre había sido castaño oscuro.

A pesar de su edad, a Victoria le preocupaba que Charlie y Reneé Swan fueran mucho mayores que los padres de otros niños. Siempre temía que pudieran morir antes de que ella fuera grande. Su madre alguna vez le había explicado:

-Teníamos quince años de casados, y yo había renunciado a toda esperanza de tener un bebe; pero a los treinta y siete años, supe que venias en camino. Como un regalo. Luego, ocho años después, cuando nació Isabella… ¡Oh, Victoria, eso fue un milagro!

Cuando estaba en segundo años, Victoria se acordó y le pregunto a la hermana Catalina que era mejor, un regalo o un milagro.

-Un milagro es el regalo más grande que un ser humano pueda recibir- explico la hermana catalina.

Esa tarde Victoria, de pronto, rompió a llorar en clase.

Pese a saber que Isabella era la favorita, Victoria amaba muchísimo a sus padres. Cuando tenia diez años hizo un trato con Dios. Si Él no permitía que papa o mama murieran antes de que ella creciera, limpiaría la cocina todas las noches y ayudaría a cuidar de Isabella. Ella cumplía su parte del convenio y, hasta el momento, Dios la escuchaba.

Con una leve sonrisa en los labios, dio vuelta en la calle de su casa y se detuvo, asombrada. En la entrada para autos de su casa había dos patrullas, con las luces giratorias encendidas. Un grupo de vecinos se apiñaba afuera. Todos se veían asustados y tristes y tenían a sus hijos tomados con fuerza de la mano.

Victoria echo a correr. Quizá mama o papa estaban enfermos. Mike Newton estaba de pie en el jardín delantero. Era su compañero en el colegio. Victoria le pregunto que estaban haciendo todos allí.

Mike la miro tristemente. Le explico que Isabella había desaparecido. Un vecino vio que un hombre la subía en un auto, pero no se dio cuenta de que era un secuestro.

**...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, les cuento, la historia cuenta con 32 capitulos, y le voy a agregar de mi cosecha por que algunos son muy cortos y el galan de la chica no aparece mucho y como este va a ser un Bella & Edward pues tiene que haber mas participacion del héroe. es una historia un tanto impactante, pero que a mi me cautivo.**

**De esta historia si voy a subir seguido los capitulos por que como dije es una adaptacion.**

**Con respecto a los motivos de una amante, ya tengo el capitulo terminado pero para serles sincera no me ha convencido mucho, lo siento un poco flojo, espero subir capitulo pronto y que les agrade.**

**Gracias a todas por los rewiew y su apoyo, las quiero un monton.**

**Nos leemos pronto y por fa dejenme saber que les parece esta historia.**


	2. Chapter 2: Esperanza

**La historia original de "Alrededor de la Ciudad" es de MHC junto con los nombre de los villanos, los demás personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Belén, Pensilvania, 1990-1992<strong>

A pesar de sus suplicas, no la llevaron de vuelta a casa.

Pasearon largo tiempo en el auto y la llevaron a una casa sucia, perdida en algún lugar del bosque. Le pegaban si lloraba. El hombre la abrazaba todo el tiempo. Después la cargaba al pido de arriba. Ella trataba de detenerlo, pero él se reía. Le decían Lee. Ellos se llamaban Bic y Opal. Después de un tiempo descubrió que, con su mente, podía alejarse de ellos. A veces, solo flotaba en el techo y observaba lo que le sucedía a la niñita de cabello largo y café. En ocasiones la compadecía. Otras veces se burlaba de ella. A veces, cuando la dejaban dormir sola soñaba con mama, papa y Victoria. Pero entonces empezaba a llorar y ellos le pegaban, de modo que se obligó a olvidar a su familia. _**Así está mejor**_, le decía una voz dentro de su cabeza. _**Olvídalos**_.

…

Al principio la policía iba a su casa todos los días, y la fotografía de Isabella apareció publicada en todos los diarios del estado. Entre lágrimas, Victoria vio a sus padres en el programa de televisión _"Good Morning America"_, suplicando a quien quiera que fuese la persona que se había llevado a Isabella que la devolviera.

Docenas de personas telefonearon para decir que habían visto a Isabella, pero ninguna de las pistas resulto útil. La policía abrigó esperanzas de que pedirían rescate, pero esto no sucedió.

El verano pasó muy despacio. Victoria observaba como el rostro de su madre se hacía lánguido y triste, como su padres usaba constantemente píldoras de nitroglicerina. Todas las mañanas rezaba para que Isabella fuera devuelta a casa. A menudo, por la noche, Victoria se despertaba y oía que su madre sollozaba y escuchaba los inútiles intentos de su padre por consolarla.

-Fue un milagro que Isabella naciera, contemos con otro milagro que la traiga de vuelta- le oía decir.

Empezaron las clases. Victoria siempre había sido una muy buena estudiante. Ahora, se consagro a los libros y descubrió que podía borrar su propio dolor su se concentraba en los estudios. Atleta natural, comenzó a tomar lecciones de golf. Empero, extrañaba a su hermanita profundamente. Se odiaba a si misma por haber ido a la fiesta de cumpleaños aquel día e hizo a un lado la idea de que Isabella tenía estrictamente prohibido salir a la calle sola. Prometió que si Dios les devolvía a Isabella, siempre, _**siempre**_, cuidaría de ella.

…

Paso el verano. El viento comenzó a penetrar por las grietas de las paredes. Isabella siempre tenía frio. Un día, Opal regresos con camisas de manga larga y pantalones de peto y una chaqueta. Cuando volvió a hacer calor, le dieron a Isabella otra ropa: pantalones cortos, camisas y sandalias. Pasó otro invierno. Isabella observo como las hojas del viejo árbol frente a la casa empezaban a brotar y se abrían, y luego todas las ramas se cubrían completamente de verdes hojas.

Bic tenía una vieja máquina de escribir en el dormitorio. Producía un golpeteo que a Isabella podía oír mientras limpiaba la cocina o veía la televisión. El golpeteo era un sonido bueno. Significaba que Bic no la molestaría.

Después, él salía del dormitorio con un montón de hojas en las manos y empezaba a leerlas en voz alta, siempre gritaba mientras las leía y siempre concluía con las mismas palabras: "¡Aleluya, amén!" Luego él y Opal cantaban juntos. Canciones sobre Dios y sobre irse a casa.

Irse a casa. Las voces de Isabella en su cabeza le advertían que no pensara en esas palabras.

Isabella nunca vio a ninguna otra persona, solo a Bic y Opal. Y cuando ellos salían, la encerraban en el sótano. Sucedía a menudo. Era un sitio aterrador. El sótano estaba lleno de sombras y, a veces, parecían moverse en torno a ella. Cada vez que eso ocurría, Isabella trataba de quedarse dormida de inmediato en el colchón que dejaban sobre el piso.

Bic y Opal casi nunca recibían visitas. Si alguien llegaba a la casa, encerraban a Isabella en el sótano y le encadenaban la pierna a un tubo para que no tuviera oportunidad de subir las escaleras y golpear la puerta.

-Y no te atrevas a gritarnos- le advertía Bic con un tono de voz amenazante- Te juro que te meterías en muchos problemas; de todos modos, no te podríamos oír.

Generalmente cuando salían, llegaban con dinero a casa. A veces poco. A veces mucho. Sobre todo monedas de veinticinco centavos y billetes de un dólar.

La dejaban salir con ellos al patio trasero. Le enseñaron a como quitar la mala hierba del huerto y a recoger los huevos del gallinero. Una vez nació un pollito y le dijeron que podía ser su mascota. Jugaba con el cada vez que salía al patio. A veces, podía tenerlo con ella en el sótano.

Hasta el triste día en que Bic lo mató.

Una mañana temprano empezaron a empacar: solo su ropa, el televisor y la máquina de escribir de Bic. Bic y Opal reían.

-¡Una estación de quince mil watts en Ohio!- gritó Bic- ¡Fanáticos de la Biblia, allá vamos!

…

Viajaron en auto durante horas. Luego desde el asiento trasero, donde iba apretujada entre las maletas viejas y maltratadas, Isabella escuchó que Opal decía:

-Entremos en una cafetería para comer algo decente, nadie repara en ella. ¿Por qué habrían de fijarse?

-Tienes razón- accedió Bic. Miró sobre el hombro a Isabella- Opal ordenara por ti. No le hables a nadie, ¿me oyes?

Entraron en un lugar que tenía un mostrador largo, mesas y sillas. Isabella tenía tanta hambre que casi podían probar el olor que se desprendía del tocino al freírse. Pero pasó algo más. Recordó haber estado en un lugar como ese con las otras personas. Un sollozo le cerró la garganta. Bic le dio un empujón; ella empezó a llorar con tal fuerza que no podía respirar. La mujer de la caja la miró. Bic llevo a Isabella de prisa al estacionamiento.

Bic la arrojó en el asiento trasero del auto, y él y Opal, se precipitaron al asiento delantero. Al tiempo que Opal pisaba el acelerador a fondo, él se volvió hacía Isabella. Ella trato de esquivar la mano velluda que le dio dos bofetones. Pero después del primer golpe, no sintió ningún dolor. Solo sintió compasión por la niñita que lloraba tanto.

…

**Forks, Washington, junio de 1992.**

Victoria se sentó junto a sus padres para ver el programa sobre niños desaparecidos. El último segmento se trataba sobre Isabella. Fotografías de ella tomadas inmediatamente antes de su desaparición. Una imagen computarizada mostraba cómo podría verse ahora, dos años después del secuestro.

Cuando termino el programa, Reneé Swan salió de la habitación gritando:

-¡Quiero a mi nena! ¡Quiero a mi nena!

Con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, Victoria alcanzo a oír los esfuerzos desesperados de su padre por consolar a su madre.

-Quizá este programa sea el instrumento de un milagro- le decía para calmarla.

Fue Victoria quien contesto el teléfono una hora después. Carlisle Cullen, el jefe de policía de Forks, siempre había tratado a Victoria como una adulta.

-No sé si alentar las esperanzas de tus padres- le dijo- pero hubo una llamada prometedora. La cajera de una cafetería en Harrisburg está segura de que vio a Isabella esta tarde.

-¡Esta tarde!- Victoria se quedó sin aliento.

-Se preocupó mucho porque de pronto una niñita se puso histérica. Casi se ahogaba por los esfuerzos para dejar de llorar. La policía de Harrisburg tiene el retrato actualizado de Isabella.

-¿Quién iba con ella?

-Un hombre y una mujer. Con tipo de _hippies_. Por desgracia, la descripción es bastante vaga. La atención de la cajera se centró sobre todo en la chiquilla.

Le dejó a Victoria el decidir si era conveniente o no informar a sus progenitores, hacerlos que abrigaran esperanzas. Victoria hizo otro trato con Dios.

-Haz que esto sea un milagro. Haz que la policía de Harrisburg encuentre a Isabella. Le cuidare toda la vida.

Corrió escaleras arriba para ofrecerles a sus padres aquel nuevo motivo de esperanza.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok chicas, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, estos tres primeros capitulos son rápidos, despues viene lo mejor.<strong>

**Saludos**


	3. Chapter 3: En casa

**Los personajes son de SM, la historia es de MHC junto con los nombres de los villanos y algunas ideas son mías.**

**Disfrutenlo...**

* * *

><p>El auto comenzó a fallar poco después de que salieron de la cafetería. Cada vez que bajaban la velocidad en medio del tránsito, el motor tosía y se apagaba. A la tercera vez que sucedió, Bic le ordeno a Opal que buscara una gasolinera. Cuando encontraron una, hizo que Isabella se acostara en el suelo del auto y amontonó encima de ella bolsas de basura llenas de ropa vieja.<p>

El automóvil necesitaba una reparación complicada; no estaría listo sino hasta el día siguiente. Había un motel cerca de ahí. El encargado dijo que era barato. Llegaron hasta el motel, consiguieron una habitación y metieron a Isabella a toda prisa. Luego, después de que Bic llevó el auto de vuelta a la gasolinera, vieron televisión durante el resto de la tarde. Bic trajo hamburguesas para cenar. Isabella se quedó dormida en el momento en que empezaba el programa sobre niños desaparecidos. Se despertó y oyó que Bic maldecía. _**No abras lo ojos,**_ le advirtió una voz. _**Se va a desquitar contigo.**_

-La cajera la vio bien- decía Opal-supón que además este mirando esto. Tenemos que deshacernos de Bell.

A la tarde siguiente, Bic fue por el auto él solo. Cuando regresó, sentó a Isabella sobre la cama y le sujeto los brazos contra los costados.

-Quiero que nos olvides- le ordeno- nunca, jamás hables sobre nosotros. ¿Me entiendes, Bell?

Isabella no entendía. **Di que sí**, susurró una voz, impaciente. _**Asiente con la cabeza y di que sí**_.

-Sí- respondió en voz baja y sintió como su cabeza confirmaba su respuesta.

-¿Te acuerdas como le corte la cabeza al pollito?- preguntó enérgicamente Bic.

Isabella cerró los ojos. El animal había dado traspiés por el patio mientras el pescuezo le sangraba a borbotones. Luego cayó a los pies de la niña. Ella trato de gritar, pero de su garganta no salió ningún sonido. Después de eso jamás volvió a acercarse a los pollos.

-¿Te acuerdas?- insistió Bic, apretándole los brazos cada vez con más fuerza.

-Si- contesto por fin.

-Tenemos que irnos. Vamos a dejarte donde te encuentren. Si alguna vez le dices a alguien mi nombre o el de Opal o como te decíamos o donde vivíamos o cualquiera de las cosas que hicimos, voy a venir con el cuchillo del pollo y te cortare la cabeza. ¿Entiendes?

El cuchillo largo y afilado y manchado de sangre.

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie- exigió Bic.

-Lo prometo, lo prometo- musito ella desesperada.

Subieron al auto. Otra vez la obligaron a sentarse en el suelo del auto. Hacía calor. Las bolsas de basura se le pegaban a la piel.

Cuando ya estaba oscuro, se detuvieron delante de un edificio grande. Bic la saco del auto.

-Esto es una escuela- le dijo- mañana por la mañana vendrá mucha gente. Quédate aquí y espera.

La niña rehuyó su húmedo beso, su fuerte abrazo.

-Estoy loco por ti- agregó- pero recuerda, si dices una sola palabra sobre nosotros.

Levanto el puño y pasó el índice por el cuello de Isabella.

-Lo prometo- sollozó- lo prometo.

Opal le dio una bolsa con galletas y una coca. Los observo cuando se alejaban en el auto. Sabía que si no se quedaba en ese preciso lugar, regresarían a lastimarla. Estaba muy oscuro. Podía oír que los animales correteaban en el bosque cercano.

Isabella se acurrucó junto a la puerta del edificio y se apretó los brazos con las manos. Había tenido calor todo el día, pero ahora sentía frio y estaba muy asustada. Empezó a temblar.

_**Miren a la miedosa.**_ Se deslizo fuera de sí misma para unirse a la voz burlona que se reía de la pequeña figura agazapada junto a la escuela.

…

Biers, el jefe de policía, telefoneo otra vez por la mañana y anuncio que, esta vez, la pista resultaba prometedora. Cuando la encargada de una escuela ubicada en una zona rural cercana a Pittsburgh llego a abrir, encontró a una niña que respondía a la descripción de Isabella. Ya iban en camino las huellas digítales de la pequeña desaparecida.

Una hora más tarde llamó de nuevo. Las huellas digítales correspondían. Isabella volvería a casa.

…

Charlie y Reneé Swan volaron a Pittsburgh. Habían llevado a Isabella a un hospital para practicarle un examen médico. Al día siguiente en la edición de media noche del noticiario de televisión, Victoria vio a sus padres salir del hospital;  
>Isabella iba entre ellos. Su hermana se acuclilló frente al televisor. Isabella estaba más alta. La cascada de cabello caoba se notaba descuidada. Estaba muy delgada. Y, aunque mantenía la cabeza baja, sus ojos miraban alrededor como si buscara a alguien a quien temía encontrar.<p>

Los periodistas los bombardearon con preguntas. La voz de Charlie Swan sonaba tensa y fatigada cuando declaró:

-Los doctores nos dicen que está bien de salud. Por supuesto, esta confundida y asustada.

-¿Ha hablado acerca de sus secuestradores?

-No ha hablado nada. Por favor, les agradecemos su interés y preocupación, pero sería mejor que permitieran a nuestra familia reunirse en paz.

-¿Hay algún signo de abuso sexual?

El rostro de su madre se alteró.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- aseguró. Parecía escandalizada- creemos que algunas personas que deseaban un niño se llevaron a Isabella. Solo esperamos que no sometan a otra familia a esta terrible pesadilla.

Victoria necesitaba canalizar toda la energía que había acumulado en su interior. Tendió la cama de Isabella con las sábanas de cenicienta que a su hermanita le encantaban. Dispuso los juguetes favoritos de Isabella alrededor de la habitación: las muñecas gemelas con sus carriolas, la casa de muñecas, el oso, los libros del conejo Pedro. Doblo sobre la almohada la pequeña cobija que Isabella usaba como especie de amuleto.

Debían de llegar a casa a las seis en punto. A eso de las cinco y media, Victoria metió lasaña en el horno y puso la mesa otra vez para cuatro. Subió a cambiarse y luego se miró en el espejo. ¿La recordaría Isabella? En los últimos dos años, había crecido de un metro sesenta a un metro sesenta y cinco. Antes estaba plana por todas partes. Ahora a los catorce, Victoria empezaba a redondearse. Y usaba lentes de contacto en lugar de anteojos.

Había reporteros de la televisión en la entrada de la casa cuando llegó el auto de sus padres. Vecinos y amigos esperaban detrás. Todos lanzaron una exclamación de júbilo cuando se abrió la puerta del auto y ayudaron a Isabella a bajar.

Victoria corrió hacia su hermanita y se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Isabella- la saludo con dulzura. Tendió las manos y vio como Isabella retiraba las propias para cubrirse el rostro. "Tiene miedo de que le pegue", pensó Victoria.

Fue ella quien levanto a Isabella y la llevó a casa, mientras sus padres hablaban una vez más con los periodistas. Isabella no mostro señas de recordar la casa. No les habló. Durante la cena, comió en silencio, con los ojos fijos en el plato. Cuando termino, se levantó y llevó su plato al fregadero.

Reneé se puso de pie.

-Cariño, no tienes que…

-No la molestes, mami-susurró Victoria. Ayudó a Isabella a recoger la mesa, hablándole de lo grande que estaba y como ella siempre solía ayudar con los platos.

-¿Te acuerda?- le preguntó. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Victoria sabía que no debía presionarla.

Después fueron a la estancia, y Victoria encendió el televisor. Isabella retrocedió temblorosa, cuando Reneé y Charlie le pidieron que se sentara entre ellos. Los ojos de su madre se llenaron de lágrimas, pero fingió estar absorta en el programa. Isabella se sentó en el piso, eligiendo un sitio donde podía ver sin ser vista.

A las nueve en punto. Cuando Reneé sugirió ir a la cama, el pánico invadió a Isabella. Apretó las rodillas contra el pecho y oculto la cara entre las manos. Victoria y su padre intercambiaron una mirada.

-¡Pobrecita!- exclamo él- no tienes que irte a la cama.

Victoria vio en los ojos de su padre la misma negación que había notado en los de su madre.

Ahora Reneé lloraba.

-Nos tiene miedo- murmuró.

"No", pensó Victoria. "Tiene miedo de irse a la cama. Pero… ¿por qué?"

Dejaron encendido el televisor. A las diez menos cuarto, Isabella se tendió en el piso y se quedó dormida. Fue Victoria quien la cargó escaleras arriba, le cambio la ropa y la metió en la cama con la cobijita. Charlie y Reneé entraron de puntillas y se sentaron uno a cada lado de la pequeña cama blanca, absortos en el milagro que se les había concedido una vez más.

Isabella durmió a pierna suelta hasta tarde. Por la mañana, Victoria se asomó a verla, regocijándose con la bendita visión del largo cabello esparcido sobre la almohada de la pequeña figura que sostenía la cobijita sobre el rostro. Repitió su promesa: "La cuidare siempre".

Sus padres ya se habían levantado. Ambos se veían agotados pero radiantes de felicidad.

-Pasamos toda la noche asomándonos para ver si realmente estaba allí- comentó Reneé.

Victoria ayudó a preparar el desayuno favorito de Isabella, _hot cakes_ con tocino. Pocos minutos después, Isabella entró en la cocina con pisadas ligeras. El camisón que solía llegarle a los tobillos apenas le llegaba a las pantorrillas; arrastraba la cobijita.

Se sentó en el regazó de Reneé.

-Mami- dijo en tono ofendido- ayer yo quería ir a la piscina, y Jessica estuvo todo el tiempo hablando por teléfono.

* * *

><p><strong>Los primeros tres capitulos fueron intensos, a mi me capturaron desde el primer momento que lo leí. Se los puse juntitos para que se claven con la historia, en el proximo capitulo sale nuestro amado Edward, en una pequeña aparicion, pero no se preocupen, conforme avance la historia va ir apareciendo mas.<strong>

**Ante todo, agradezco a todas las chicas lindas que estan leyendo esta historia.**

**Noemi Cullen:** A partir del proximo capitulo voy a comenzar a meter de mi cosecha, asi que por fa tienes la libertad de que si estoy echando a perder la historia me des un jalón de orejas. lo que quiero es complacerlas y no arruinar algo tan exquisito como esto.

**Twistofcrazy:** Gracias de corazon por leer esta historia, solo espero no perder tu atencion y creeme, viene lo mejor.

**Mirgru:** Mi querida amiga, te agradezco cada una de tus palabras, espero que te agrade esta historia y ya me vas a ver mas seguido por aquí, ya no me voy a perder como antes, y espero verte por aqui, un abrazo.

**Bueno, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4: Secuelas

**Personajes: Stephanie Meyer... Bic y Opal de MHC**

**Autora: Mary Higgins Clark**

**Adaptación: Yoooooo**

**Como tiene buena aceptación, les dejo un capitúlo mas**.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado alrededor de catorce años, Isabella o Bella como desde su regreso a casa prefería que la llamaran, se había convertido en una hermosa joven, agradable, llena de vida, era una gran golfista que gustaba de las competencias. Bajo la vigilancia constante de su hermana mayor Victoria, llevaba una aparente vida normal, pues jamás hacía lazos de una amistad y siempre era muy reservada y recelosa de su pasado.<p>

…

Edward Masen era un joven que venía de una familia trabajadora, apuesto por naturaleza, alto y con un cuerpo estilizado, ojos verdes y con un cabello de un extraño color cobrizo, que por más que intentara peinarlo, siempre fracasaba en el intento, popular entre las chicas de su edad, pues esbozaba una sonrisa torcida que en particular parecía deslumbrar a las chicas, pero era fiel a los principios que su madre Elizabeth le había inculcado de respetar a las mujeres y a sí mismo.

Edward vivía en pequeño departamento de una sola habitación sobre la cochera de una casa particular, a unos tres kilómetros de los terrenos universitarios. Había hecho un muy buen arreglo. No tenía deseos de compartir un departamento con otros tres o cuatro muchachos y estar en una orgía permanente.

Cuando llego a estudiar a Port Ángeles, vio a Bella en los jardines de la universidad. ¿Quién no iba a fijarse en ella? Ese cuerpo esbelto y estilizado, esa mata de cabello color caoba que al sol se llenaba de reflejos rojizos, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, quedo totalmente prendado de ella, él ahora había sido deslumbrado. Pero pese a su popularidad con las chicas, era muy tímido y no sabía cómo abordarla. A pesar de que estudiaban en la misma universidad, nunca tuvo la suerte de coincidir en la misma clase. Y así, solo se conformaba con verla desde lejos en los pasillos de la universidad.

Hasta la maravillosa noche, en que por azares del destino se sentaron uno al lado del otro en una función de _Cinema Paradiso, _toda la película estuvo al pendiente de su presencia, estaba consciente del calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, de los sutiles movimientos que hacía con las manos y ese aroma a fresias que inundaba su alrededor. Al encender las luces, ella se volvía hacía él y le pregunto:

-¿No estuvo maravillosa?

-¡Magnifica!- contesto él apenas en un susurro. Y no se refería a la película.

Ese fue el inicio.

Su relación se había desarrollado en un principio como una amistad.

Ella era muy dulce. En su tercera cita, él le dijo que era obvio que había sido una niña mimada. Ella solo le contestó con una dulce sonrisa y un cálido beso en la mejilla, que a él siempre lo dejaba sin palabras. Fueron a jugar golf y había demasiadas personas en el punto de salida. Tuvieron que esperar una hora de más para dar el primer golpe. Ella se mostró enojada.

-Apuesto que nunca tuviste que esperar. Apuesto que mama y papa te llamaban su princesita- se burló Edward.

-Así era, siempre fui su princesita- contesto con una musical risa.

Aquella noche, durante la cena, le habló del secuestro.

-Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado frente a mi casa vestida con un traje de baño color de rosa y que alguien me recogió. Lo siguiente es que desperté en mi propia cama. Salvo que eso fue dos años después.

-Lamento haber dicho que eras mimada. Te lo merecías- se disculpó apenado por sus anteriores burlas.

-En realidad me mimaron antes y después- ella sonrió.

Edward sabía que Bella lo consideraba un amigo en quien confiar. Pero para él no era tan sencillo. Uno no pasa tanto tiempo a lado de Bella, con ese cabello castaño maravilloso y esos profundos ojos chocolate, sin desear pasar el resto del tiempo con ella. Y cuando empezó a invitarlo a su casa algunos fines de semana, estuvo seguro de que también ella se estaba enamorando.

Pasaban tardes maravillosas después de la universidad, no podían pasar ni un solo día sin verse, por las tardes pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, hablando, riendo, jugando, estudiando, ya sea en el departamento de Edward o en el dormitorio de Bella, salían al cine, a caminar al parque. Ya era costumbre que ella lo llevara todos los fines de semana a su casa en Forks, con sus padres, con su hermana Victoria, personas muy ambles y llenos de amor.

Edward se declaraba adicto a Bella, ya visualizaba una vida a su lado.

Y así pasó un maravilloso año en compañía de su dulce amor. En compañía de _su_ Bella.

…

Corría el mes de mayo. Esa mañana Edward se había quedado dormido hasta tarde. Se despertó con el insistente sonido del timbre, que anunciaba las visitas.

Era domingo, estaba tentado a no abrir la puerta, quien en su sano juicio se atrevía a despertarlo a las diez de la mañana en un día domingo. Bufó exasperado.

Alguien ahora llamo a la puerta y fue así como escucho esa dulce voz.

-Sé que estás ahí- dijeron tras la puerta, al identificar de quien provenía la voz no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, era seguro que Bella traía unos _bagels*_ y queso crema, ya lo había hecho con anterioridad.

Él abrió la puerta y se quedó mirándola, su bella visión, su Angel de la guarda, cada día estaba más agradecido con la vida por haberla puesto en su camino. Llevaba un vestido de lino y se veía alegre y fresca como la mañana.

Bella entro, preparo café y saco los bagels.

-No te molestes en tender el sofá cama. Solo estaré unos minutos.

-De acuerdo, pero después no me digas que son un desordenado- ella comenzó a reír- esta vez quedáte un poco más.

-Definitivamente no, me escape de mis padres al salir de misa, quiere que desayunemos todos en el club- sonrió.

Cuando ya se iba, Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, le dio un beso rápido y le dijo que necesitaba afeitarse.

-Pero de todos modos me gustas- bromeó- bonita nariz, mentón firme, un mechón simpático.

Lo volvió a besar y dio media vuelta para retirarse. Entonces sucedió. Impulsivamente, Edward la siguió hasta la puerta, le puso las manos en los brazos, la levanto y la abrazo.

Bella se puso histérica. Rompió a llorar. Le dio puntapiés para alejarlo. Él la dejó caer y le pregunto furioso que le sucedía. ¿Acaso pensaba que era Jack el destripador? Bella salió del departamento corriendo.

…

Edward estaba confundido, la llamaba cada vez que podía, pero se negaba a hablar con él, fue a casa de sus padres para hablar con ellos, pero ellos no sabían que había sucedido. Bella se negaba a dar explicación alguna del porqué de su rompimiento tan repentino o del porqué se negaba a recibir y hablar con Edward.

Ese año escolar estaba a punto de terminar y una tarde de tantas la siguió hasta el edificio donde estaba su dormitorio, para que le diera la tan ansiada explicación, se sentía desesperado, le sorprendió que ella se detuviera de repente, lo vio como una buena señal, pero todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando con una voz monocorde le dijo:

-Edward, te suplico que me dejes en paz- en sus bellos ojos color chocolate estaban inundados por lágrimas.

Fue lo único que le dijo, siguió caminando y Edward pudo sentir como su corazon se rompía en mil pedazos.

A la semana siguiente, el decano Banners lo llamó a su oficina, le anunció que había sido elegido para una trasferencia a Inglaterra. Estudiaría un semestre allá como estudiante de intercambio.

Acepto de buena gana. Necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba dejar de darle vueltas del porqué de la actitud de Bella.

Aun en el aéropuerto, sus recuerdos evocaban aquellas tardes donde todo parecía tan dulce, donde todo era tan bello. Era algo masoquista el esperar que esa figura que tanto amaba cruzara la puerta de la sala de espera y le regalara una sonrisa y un cálido hasta pronto. Le dijera que lo iba a esperar y que todos los días le llamaría por telefono.

Pero ella nunca llego.

_"Adios mi amor, adios mi corazon... Adios mi Bella"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, ok. fue una participacion muy corta, pero no quiero modificar mucho la novela, les confieso que solo adelante un capitulo e hice una que otra modificación, y no se asuten, obvio no la va a poder olvidar, espero poder adaptar mejor su personaje en los capitulos siguientes.<strong>

**Ya tenía desde ayer el capitulo, lo iba a subir, pero preferi esperar hasta hoy, ¿por que?, pues ni yo se, jajaja.**

**Bueno, gracias a todas las lectoras, se que les gusta aunque no se pasen a dejar un pequeñito rewiew (que por cieto no les cuesta mucho o.O) agradeciendo que mis deditos capturen en la computadora esta historia, sobre todo por que es en horas de trabajo, por que sí, lo tengo que capturar, ya que, lo estoy copiando directamente del libro que tengo y es una copia que tiene alrededor de 15 años.**

**No es chantaje, pero si me corren por estar copiando novelas en la compu y en horas de trabajo, todo va a ser por el placer de que ustedes lean una buena historia y para la proxima las castigo con el capitulo por que ya no voy a a tener computadora para subir los capitulos y sale caro un café internet. No es que vaya a ser su culpa.**

**Jajaja, no se lo crean, las quiero un monton y se que ustedes tambien aunque no me lo digan.**

**Les mando un abrazo y un beso.**

* * *

><p><span>Bagel*: es un rollo redondo de levadura con un agujero en el centro. Su masa no lleva huevo, tiene malta en lugar de azúcar, se cosen en agua y luego se doran al horno. Ese proceso produce un rollo muy denso y masticable, con un exterior crujiente. Por eso se lo llama la dona de cemento.<span>


	5. Chapter 5: Muerte y pesadilla

**Personajes: Stefanie Meyer, Bic y Opal Mary Higgins Clark**

**Historia: Mary Higgins Clark**

**Adaptacion: Yo**

**Les dejo el quinto capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Forks, Washington, 12 de septiembre de 2006.<strong>

Durante la misa, Victoria miraba de reojo a Bella. Era evidente que los dos féretros al pie del altar la hipnotizaban. Los observaba fijamente, ya sin lágrimas, al parecer ajena a la música, a las oraciones, al **panegírico***. Victoria tuvo que poner una mano bajo el codo de Bella para recordarle que se pusiera de pie o se arrodillara.

Al terminar la misa en el momento en que monseñor Fisher bendecía los ataúdes, Bella susurró:

-_**Mami, papi, lo siento. No volveré a salir a la calle sola**_.

Su voz sonaba tímida e infantil.

El himno con que terminaron fue _Divina Luz_.

Junto con el resto de la congregación, una pareja, cerca del fondo de la Iglesia, empezó a cantar en voz baja al principio, pero él estaba acostumbrado a dirigir la música. Como siempre se dejó llevar; su límpido tono de barítono fue subiendo de volumen hasta que opaco la voz más discreta del solista. La gente se volvió, aturdida y admirada.

_**Amargos tiempo hubo, en que tu gracia**_

_**No suplique**_

En medio de su dolor y su desconsuelo, Bella sintió un terror helado. La voz resonaba en su cabeza. _**"Estoy perdida"**_, gimió en silencio. _**"Estoy perdida"**_.

Empezaron a mover los ataúdes.

Las ruedas del soporte que sostenías el ataúd de su madre chirriaron al rodar.

Entonces oyó el golpeteo de la máquina de escribir.

_**Más hoy deploro aquella ceguedad;**_

_**Préstame, ¡oh luz!, tu grata claridad.**_

Vio el brillo de un cuchillo, un cuchillo filoso que reflejaba un rostro lleno de terror.

-¡No!- gritó Bella, al tiempo que se desvanecía, sumida en una piadosa oscuridad.

Docenas de compañeros de Bella de la universidad habían asistido a la misa, junto con algunos maestros.

Emmett McCarthy, profesor de inglés, estaba allí y, asombrado, vio desmayarse a su alumna.

Emmett era uno de los maestros más populares en la universidad. Tenía cuarenta años recién cumplidos y el cabello negro, tupido y algo rebelde, salpicado de canas. Los grandes ojos castaños oscuros que expresaban humor e inteligencia eran el mejor rasgo de su rostro, más bien largo. Su cuerpo alto y fornido y su vestuario informal completaban un aspecto que muchas jóvenes estudiantes encontraban irresistible.

Emmett se interesaba de verdad en sus estudiantes. Conocía la historia de Bella y sentía curiosidad por saber si había secuelas del rapto. Lo único que pudo descubrir fue que Bella era incapaz de escribir un relato personal. Por otra parte, sus críticas de libros eran muy perspicaces.

Tres días antes, Bella estaba en su clase cuando le pidieron que fuera de inmediato a la oficina del decano. La clase estaba por terminar y, como intuyó que había problemas, Emmett la acompañó. Cuando atravesaban los terrenos de la universidad, Bella comento que sus padres venían para cambiar de auto con ella. Había olvidado llevar a revisar su convertible y volvió a la universidad en el sedán de su madre.

-Quizá solo sea que vienen tarde- agregó la chica en un obvio intento por tranquilizarse.

Con rostro sombrío, el decano les informo que había ocurrido un accidente múltiple en la autopista setenta y ocho.

Emmett McCarthy llevó a Bella al hospital. Su hermana, Victoria, ya estaba allí, con aquella nube de cabello rojo que enmarcaba un rostro dominado por grandes ojos grises inundados de dolor. Emmett había visto a Victoria en varios actos universitarios y siempre le había impresionado la actitud protectora que mostraba la joven asistente del fiscal hacia Bella.

Una mirada al rostro de su hermana basto para que Bella se diera cuenta de que sus padres habían muerto. Una y otra vez, gimió: "fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa", al parecer no escuchaba las llorosas e insistentes suplicas de Victoria para que no se culpara por el accidente.

Afligido, Emmett miraba ahora como un _ujier*_ cargaba a Bella fuera de la nave de la Iglesia; Victoria iba a su lado. El organista empezó a tocar el himno final. En la hilera frente a él, Emmett, vio que un hombre se abría paso hasta el final de la banca.

-Con su permiso. Discúlpenme, permítanme pasar, soy médico- decía en voz baja.

Por intuición, Emmett McCarthy se deslizó hacía el pasillo y siguió al hombre hasta el pequeño cuarto, a un lado del vestíbulo, donde habían llevado a Bella. Estaba acostada sobre dos sillas que alguien había juntado. Victoria, con el rostro blanco como la tiza, se inclinaba sobre ella.

Bella se agitaba y gemía. El doctor le alzó los parpados, le tomó el pulso.

-Está volviendo en sí, pero deben llevarla a casa. No está en condiciones de ir al cementerio.

Emmett vio con qué desesperación Victoria trataba inútilmente de mantener la compostura.

-Victoria-la llamo. Ella se volvió hacía él- Victoria, permítame llevar a Bella a casa. Estará bien conmigo.

-¿Lo haría?- durante un instante, la gratitud sustituyó a la tensión y al dolor de su cara- Bella confía mucho en usted. Me sentiré más tranquila.

_**Más hoy deploro aquella ceguedad;**_

_**Préstame, ¡oh luz!, tu grata claridad**__**.**_

Una mano se acercaba a ella, sosteniendo el cuchillo, el cuchillo que goteaba sangre, que cortaba el aire. Algo se agitaba a sus pies. El cuchillo se acercaba.

Bella abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en la cama de su propia habitación. Todo estaba oscuro. ¿Qué sucedió?

Lo recordó. La Iglesia. Los ataúdes. La voz que cantaba.

-¡Victoria!-dio un alarido- ¡Victoria! ¿Dónde estás?

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, esta cortito, pero es que el siguiente está más extendido y no quiero aburrirlas. ¿Cómo ven a Emmett de profesor y amigo de Bella? Lindo ¿no? Pues van a surgir varias sorpresas un tanto espeluznantes... así que voy a actualizar constantemente.<strong>

**En el proximo capítulo se va a saber quien era esa pareja en la Iglesia, y se va a descubrir su nueva identidad... mmm... ok, no puedo resistirlo y me muero por pasarles el chisme, sus sobrenombres son Bic y Opal, esos no los pude cambiar por que van ligados a los recuerdos de Bella y es algo peculiar como recuerdan los nombres, pero van a ser personajes de Stephanie Meyer, asi que suban sus apuestas chicas...¿quien creen que sean?**

**Un abrazo y nos leemos mas pronto de lo que p****iensan.**

**Querida Migru, tienes razon y si voy a actualizar casi diario (a exepcion de los fines de semana), de hecho ya tengo hasta el capitulo ocho y estoy comenzando con el nueve. Un besototote.**

* * *

><p><strong>Panegírico:<strong> es un discurso que se pronuncia en loor o alabanza de alguien.

**Ujier:** portero de palacios e Iglesias.


	6. Chapter 6: Visita al Psiquiatra

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia esta adaptada a la novela original con el mismo nombre "Alrededor de la ciudad" de Mary Higgins Clark y tambien estoy utilizando los sobrenombres de los villanos que son Bic y Opal, la adaptacion yo la estoy realizando y estoy agregando una que otra de mis ideas locas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disfrutento...<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaban alojados en el hotel Wyndham en la calle cincuenta y siete Oeste, de Seattle.<p>

-Elegante- le había dicho él- Mucha gente del mundo del espectáculo se hospedaba allí. El sitio ideal para hacer contactos.

Se mantuvo silencioso durante el viaje de la misa de difuntos hasta Seattle. Iban a comer con el Reverendo Garrett Pace, pastor de la Iglesia del Aire y productor ejecutivo del programa de televisión. A los setenta y ocho años, Pace estaba a punto de retirarse y en proceso de elegir a un sucesor. Cada semana invitaba a un predicador huésped para que fuera coanfitrión del programa.

Ella lo observó descartar tres atuendos diferentes antes de decidirse por aquel traje azul oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata gris azulado.

-¿Quieren un predicador? Tendrán un predicador. ¿Cómo me veo?, ¿Qué opinas?

-Perfecto- le aseguro ella. En efecto, así se veía. Él tenía ahora el cabello plateado, aunque apenas había cumplido cuarenta y cinco años. Se enseñó a sí mismo a pararse muy erguido, y había practicado para abrir mucho los ojos cuando pronunciaba sus fulminantes sermones, hasta que esa se convirtió en su expresión habitual.

Vetó la primera elección que hizo ella, un vestido a cuadros rojos y blancos.

-No es lo bastante elegante para esta reunión. Te ves como la autora de los libros de cocina Betty Crocker.

Ella le mostró una falda recta de lino negro con una chaqueta que hacía juego.

Él la aprobó.

-Eso está mejor- frunció el entrecejo- y recuerda…

-Jamás te llamaré Bic frente a nadie- protestó ella, en tono condescendiente- no lo he hecho durante años.

Bic tenía un brillo febril en los ojos. Opal conocía y temía esa mirada. Habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que la policía lo cito para interrogarlo porque alguna niñita de cabello castaño se había quejado de que él la molestaba. Siempre se las arregló para _fustigar_* con su despreció a la quejosa hasta reducirla a balbuceantes disculpas; pero, aun así, el hecho se había presentado con mucha frecuencia y en muchas poblaciones.

Bell era la única niña que él había secuestrado. Desde el momento en que la vio con su madre en un centro comercial se sintió obsesionado con ella. Siguió su auto aquel primer día y, después insistía en pasar una y otra vez frente a la casa con la esperanza de avistar brevemente a la niña. Él y Opal se dedicaban a tocar la guitarra y cantar en un centro nocturno de mala muerte sobre la autopista diecisiete y se alojaban en un motel a veinte minutos del hogar de los Swan. Esa fue la última vez que cantaron en un centro nocturno. Bic había empezado a cantar como predicador en reuniones evangelistas y, más adelante, predicaría en la zona rural del estado de Washington. El propietario de una pequeña estación de radio en Belén, Pensilvania, lo había escuchado y le pidió que iniciara un programa religioso.

Fue mala suerte que él insistiera en pasar frente a la casa precisamente cuando iba camino de Pensilvania. Bell estaba afuera, sola. Bic se apoderó de la niña, la llevó con ellos y durante dos años Opal vivió en un estado constante de temor y celos que no se atrevía a demostrar.

Habían pasado quince años desde que abandonaron a Bell en el patio de aquella escuela, pero Bic nunca dejó de recordarla. Escondía su fotografía en la billetera y, a veces, Opal lo descubría mirando fijamente el retrato, acariciándolo con los dedos. En estos últimos años, conforme alcazaba cada vez más éxito, se sentía preocupado de que, algún día, agentes del FBI lo arrestaran por secuestro y abuso sexual de menores.

-Mira a esa muchacha de California que hizo encarcelar a su papá porque empezó a ir al psiquiatra y a recordar cosas que más le valdría haber olvidado- comentaba en ocasiones.

-Acababan de llegar a Seattle cuando Bic leyó en el periódico la noticia sobre el fatal accidente de los Swan. Y, a pesar de las súplicas de Opal, asistieron a la misa de difuntos.

-Opal- le dijo- nos vemos tan distintos de aquellos dos hippies que Bell recuerda como el día y la noche.

Era cierto que se veían totalmente distintos. Empezaron a cambiar su aspecto desde la mañana siguiente de abandonar a Bell. Bic se rasuro la barba y ella se tiñó el cabello a rubio.

-Solo por si alguien en esa cafetería pudo vernos bien.

Fue cuando él le advirtió que jamás lo llamara Bic frente a nadie y agregó que a partir de entonces, en público, la llamaría por su verdadero nombre: Ángela.

-De hoy en adelante, soy el Reverendo Benjamín Cheney para todos los que conozcamos- concluyó.

Aun así, ella percibió el temor de Bic cuando subían rápidamente los escalones de la Iglesia. Al terminar la misa, el organista empezó a tocar las primeras notas de _Divina Luz_, y el nuevo predicador susurró:

-Esa es nuestra canción, de Bell y mía.

Su voz se alzó sobre todas las demás. Cuando el ujier pasó junto a él con el cuerpo flácido de Bell en los brazos, Opal tuvo que sujetar la mano de Bic para evitar que la tocara.

…

El Doctor Carlisle Cullen era el psiquiatra de Forks a quien Victoria llamó diez días después del funeral. Victoria lo había visto en algunas ocasiones; el médico le agradaba; preguntó entre sus conocidos acerca del doctor, con lo que confirmó sus propias impresiones. El jefe de Victoria, Aro Volturi, fiscal del condado de Clallam, era el más decidido partidario de Cullen.

-Su ojo clínico no falla- aseguró.

Victoria pidió una cita de inmediato.

-Mi hermana se culpa así misma por el accidente de nuestros padres- le confió a Cullen. Conforme hablaba, Victoria se dio cuenta de que evitaba la palabra "muerte". Todavía era tan irreal. Apretando con fuerza el teléfono, continuó- durante años tuvo una pesadilla recurrente. Hace mucho que no sucedía, pero ahora ha vuelto a presentarse con regularidad.

El doctor Cullen, de cincuenta y dos años, recordaba vívidamente el secuestro de Bella y su regreso a casa. Sentía un profundo interés por ver a la joven ahora, y le dijo a Victoria:

-Creo que sería recomendable que hablara con usted antes de ver a Bella. Tengo una hora libre esta tarde.

Cuando la secretaria hizo pasar a Victoria a la acogedora oficina, Cullen observo a la atractiva joven, que vestía un sencillo traje azul. Su cuerpo atlético y esbelto se movía con soltura. No llevaba maquillaje, y su nariz estaba salpicada de algunas pecas. Las cejas castaño oscuro acentuaban la tristeza de los luminosos ojos grises. El cabello, rojo oscuro, iba recogido hacía atrás con una angosta cinta azul.

Para Victoria fue fácil responder a las preguntas del doctor Cullen.

-Sí, Bella era diferente cuando volvió. Yo no tuve duda de que habían abusado sexualmente de ella. Pero mi madre insistió en decir que estaba segura de que unas personas amorosas con deseos de un niño se la habían llevado. Mama necesitaba creerlo. Hace quince años, la gente no hablaba de ese tipo de abuso. Pero Bella tenía miedo de irse a la cama. Amaba a papá, aunque jamás volvió a sentarse en su regazo. No quería que él la tocara. Sentía miedo de los hombres en general.

-Seguramente la examinaron.

-Sí. En el hospital de Pensilvania.

-Quizá todavía existan esos registros. Quisiera que usted los pidiera. ¿Qué hay del sueño?

-Volvió a tenerlo anoche. Lo llama "el sueño del cuchillo". Desde que volvió con nosotros, siempre ha mostrado miedo a los cuchillos filosos.

-¿Notó usted algún gran cambio de personalidad?

-Al principio, mucho. Bella era una niña extrovertida y sociable antes de que la secuestraran. Un poco mimada, tal vez, pero muy dulce. Tenía un grupo de amigas con las que jugaba e iba de visita. Después de que regreso, parecía un poco distante de sus compañeras. Se decidió por la universidad de Port Ángeles porque estaba a solo una hora y media en auto; venía a casa muchos fines de semana.

-¿Y qué me dice de novios?

-Como verá, es una joven muy hermosa. Por supuesto que muchos la cortejaron desde la escuela preparatoria, pero nunca pareció interesarse en nadie hasta que apareció Edward Masen… pero eso termino repentinamente.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sabemos, Edward tampoco. Salieron juntos durante todo el año pasado. El también asiste a la universidad de Port Ángeles y, a menudo, venía a casa durante los fines de semana con ella. Nos gustaba mucho, y Bella parecía muy contenta con él. Los dos son buenos deportistas, en especial excelentes golfistas. Sin embargo, un día de la primavera pasada, todo terminó. No hubo explicaciones. Ella no quiso hablar del asunto, tampoco quiso hablar con Edward. Él vino a vernos. No tiene idea de cuál fue la causa del rompimiento. Está en Inglaterra este semestre.

-Quisiera ver a Bella mañana, a las once.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Victoria llevó a Bella a la cita y le prometió regresar exactamente cincuenta minutos después. Bella siguió a Cullen a su oficina. Con una expresión cercana al pánico, se negó a recostarse en el diván y opto por sentarse frente a él, al otro lado del escritorio. Espero silenciosa, con aire triste y retraído.

-Quisiera ayudarte, Bella- empezó a decir Cullen.

-¿Puede usted hacer que vuelvan mis padres?

-¡Ojalá! Bella, tus padres están muertos por que un autobús tuvo una avería.

-Están muertos por que yo no llevé a revisar mi auto.

-No te acordaste.

-No lo olvidé. Decidí no acudir a la cita a la gasolinera. Falte deliberadamente. Es mi culpa.

-¿Por qué rompiste la cita?

Bella Swan meditó la pregunta.

-Hubo un motivo, pero, no se cual fue.

Parecía inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, Cullen intento otra estrategia.

-Bella, Victoria me dice que has vuelto a tener pesadillas, o más bien dicho, la misma pesadilla que solías tener.

En su mente. Bella oyó un intenso gemido. Encogió las piernas contra el pecho y ocultó la cabeza. El gemido no estaba sólo en su interior. Salía de su pecho, su garganta y su boca.

…

La reunión con el predicador Garrett Pace y el productor de televisión fue solemne.

Almorzaron en el comedor de Cable Mundo Internacional, la empresa que distribuía a varios países el programa del Reverendo Garret. A la hora del café, Garrett habló con claridad:

-Empecé con la Iglesia del aire cuando los televisores de diez pulgadas en blanco y negro era un lujo- puntualizó- en el curso de los años, este ministerio le ha llevado consuelo, esperanza y fe a millones de personas. También he recaudado gran cantidad de dinero para obras de caridad meritorias. Quiero estar seguro que la persona adecuada seguirá mi obra.

Bic y Opal asintieron. Con expresión de deferencia, respeto y piedad en el rostro. Al domingo siguiente, los presentaron en la Iglesia del aire. Bic habló durante cuarenta minutos.

Se refirió a su juventud desperdiciada, su vano deseo en convertirse en estrella de rock, sobre la voz que el buen Dios le había dado y como había abusado de ella con vulgares canciones profanas. Narró el milagro de su conversión. Cierto día que él, Benjamín, estaba en aquel sucio y atestado club nocturno cantando esas letras repugnantes, una voz llenó su corazón y su alma; una voz potente y a la vez tan triste, tan iracunda y a la vez tan misericordiosa. La voz le dijo: "Benjamín, Benjamín, ¿por qué blasfemas contra mí?" en ese punto empezó a llorar.

Al final del sermón, el predicador Garrett Pace lo rodeó con un abrazo paternal. Benjamín llamó a Ángela. Ella entró en escena con ojos húmedos y los labios temblorosos; juntos presidieron el himno final: _A la siega acudid…_

El conmutador se inundó de llamadas que elogiaban al reverendo Benjamín Cheney. Por esa razón, fue invitado a regresar en dos semanas.

Durante el viaje de vuelta a Georgia, Bic observó:

-El Señor me está advirtiendo que es hora de recordarle a Bell lo que le sucederá si habla de nosotros.

Bic sería elegido como sucesor del reverendo Garrett Pace. Opal lo presentía. Pero si Bell comenzaba a recordar…

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella, Bic?

-Tengo ideas. Me vinieron con toda claridad mientras oraba.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Como ven? Nuestra dulce y timida Ángela es en esta ocasion mala (tal vez no mala, sino que esta siendo manipulada) y su novio Ben es un villano sin corazon que abuso de nuestra querida Bella.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, mañana subo dos capitulos, ya que el domingo no voy a poder subir y el jueves de la proxima semana voy a subir cuatro por lo de la semana santa.**

**Saludes y dejenme saber que les pareció...**

* * *

><p><strong>Fustigar:<strong> censurar con dureza.

**Meritorio**: Digno de mención.


	7. Chapter 7: Regreso a la universidad

**Disclaimer: Nuestros amados personajes le pertenecen a la unica y fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, la novela original de "Alrededor de la Ciudad" es de Mary Higgins Clark y los sobrenombres originales de los villanos (BIC y OPAL) tambien, la loca idea de la adaptacion es mía, ya que la crisis en México no me deja hacer nada mas (punto de vista de amiga Mirgru, la cual le doy toda la razon :) ni yo lo pude haber dicho mejor jajaja)**

**Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Durante la segunda consulta con el doctor Cullen, Bella le dijo que volvería a la escuela el lunes siguiente.<p>

-Es mejor para mí y para Victoria- explico tranquilamente- esta tan preocupada por mí que no ha regresado al trabajo, y le caería muy bien retomar sus actividades. Y yo debo estudiar como loca para recuperar casi tres semanas.

El doctor Cullen no estaba seguro de lo que estaba presenciando. Había algo diferente en Bella Swan: una actitud enérgica e impasible, completamente distinta a la de la joven abatida de la semana anterior.

Aquel día traía una chaqueta dorada de cachemira, pantalones negros de excelente corte y una blusa de seda. Llevaba el cabello suelto sobre los hombros. Ahora traía unos pantalones vaqueros y un suéter holgado. Tenía el pelo recogido atrás con un broche. Se veía serena y compuesta.

-Bella-comenzó el doctor Cullen, tranquilo-, ya que te sientes bastante bien más fuerte, ¿por qué no te recuestas en el diván, te relajas y charlamos?

Su reacción fue de absoluto pánico; mostró de inmediato una expresión desafiante.

-No hay necesidad de recostarme. Soy perfectamente capaz de hablar así. Sentada. Aunque no hay gran cosa de que hablar. Dos cosas estuvieron mal en mi vida. En ambos casos, yo tengo la culpa. Lo admito.

-¿Te culpas a ti misma por haber sido secuestrada cuando tenías cuatro años?

-Por supuesto. Mis padres me habían prohibido salir a la calle sola. Quiero decir, prohibido en serio. Y usted sabe que yo soy responsable de la muerte de ellos.

No era momento para explorar eso.

-Bella, quiero ayudarte. Victoria me dijo que tus padres creyeron conveniente no someterte a orientación sicológica después de tu secuestro. Eso quizá sea parte del motivo por el que te resistes a hablar conmigo. ¿Por qué no te relajas y tratas de sentirte cómoda conmigo? En otras sesiones quizá logremos trabajar juntos.

-¿Está muy seguro de que habrá otras sesiones?

-Eso espero ¿las habrá?

-Solo para darle gusto a Victoria. Vendré a casa los fines de semana, de modo que tendremos que vernos en sábado.

-Eso no es problema. ¿Vendrás a casa los fines de semana? ¿Es por qué quieres estar con Victoria?

La pregunta pareció excitarla. La actitud impasible que la había caracterizado hasta ese momento desapareció. Bella cruzó las piernas, alzó la barbilla y se quitó el broche con el que se recogía el pelo.

El doctor Cullen observó la mata de cabello castaño caer a los lados de la cara. Una sonrisa furtiva jugueteó en los labios de la joven.

-La esposa viene a casa los fines de semana- declaró- no tiene objeto quedarme en la universidad en esos días.

…

Bella abrió la portezuela del auto.

-Empieza a sentirse el otoño en el aire- observó.

Caían las primeras hojas de los árboles.

-Así es- reconoció Victoria-. Oye Bella, por cierto, si te resulta muy pesado…

-No. Por supuesto que no. Tú mete a los maleantes en prisión y yo recuperaré todas las clases que perdí. Creo que aun podré graduarme con mención. Tal vez tenga oportunidad de una mención especial. Pero no creo alcanzar todos los honores que tú recibiste. Nos vemos el viernes por la noche- quiso darle a su hermana un rápido abrazo, más, de pronto, se aferró desesperada a ella- Victoria, nunca me dejes cambiar de auto contigo.

Victoria alisó el cabello de Bella.

-¡Hey!, después de que veas al doctor Cullen el sábado, vamos a jugar al golf un rato.

Bella intento sonreír.

-La que gane paga la cena.

-Lo dices porque sabes que vas a ganarme.

Victoria agitó la mano con energía hasta que el auto se perdió de vista; luego se volvió hacia la casa, tan silenciosa, tan vacía. En general se aconsejaba no hacer cambios drásticos después de una muerte en la familia, pero su intuición le aconsejó que debía empezar a buscar de inmediato otro hogar, quizá un departamento, y vender la casa. Consultaría al respecto con el doctor Cullen.

Ya estaba lista para irse a trabajar. De la mesa del vestíbulo tomo su portafolios y su bolso, de correa larga. Alzo la mirada hacía el espejo que había arriba de la mesa y lo que vio reflejado la horrorizo. Su tez estaba tan pálida como la de un muerto. Tenía profundas ojeras. Sus labios se veían cenicientos.

Recordó a su madre al decirle, aquel último día:

-Victoria, ¿por qué no usas un poquito de maquillaje? La sombra haría resaltar tus ojos.

La imagen de su madre ataviada con un traje color rosa pálido, tan naturalmente bonita, tan cariñosa y maternal, sugiriéndole que se pusiera sombra en los ojos, hizo brotar por fin las lágrimas ardientes que había reprimido delante de Bella.

…

Fue tan agradable volver a su sofocante cubículo, con paredes descascaradas, los montones de expedientes, el timbre del teléfono. Sus colaboradores en la oficina del fiscal, todos los cuales habían asistido a la agencia funeraria, parecían entender que ese día Victoria deseaba volver a una situación lo más parecida a la normalidad.

-Nos da gusto que hayas vuelto.

Un abrazo rápido. Luego, la bienvenida:

-Victoria, cuando tengas un minuto libre avísame.

Comió un sándwich de queso con pan de centeno y café negro. A las tres de la tarde, Victoria ya había respondido a mensajes urgentes de demandantes, testigos y abogados. A las cuatro, incapaz de esperar más, llamó al dormitorio de Bella en la universidad.

Contestaron de inmediato.

-¿Hola?

-Bella, soy yo. ¿Cómo va todo?

-Más o menos. Fui a tres clases, pero falté a la última. Me sentía muy cansada.

-No me extraña. No has dormido bien ni una sola vez en las últimas semanas. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy por la noche?

-Dormir. Tengo que aclarar mi mente.

-Muy bien. Estaré en casa alrededor de las ocho. ¿Qué te parece si te llamo?

-Sería agradable.

Victoria se quedó en la oficina hasta las siete y cuarto, se detuvo en un restaurante de comida rápida y compró una hamburguesa para llevar. A las ocho treinta llamó a Bella.

Al otro extremo de la línea, el teléfono llamo sin cesar. "Tal vez se está bañando. O tuvo algún tipo de reacción tardía." Victoria sostuvo el teléfono mientras el sonido entre cortado sonaba una y otra vez en su oído. Por fin, una voz impaciente respondió:

-Dormitorio de Bella Swan.

-¿Esta Bella allí?

-No. Y, por favor si nadie contesta después de cinco o seis timbrazos, cuelgue. Estoy al otro lado del pasillo y debo preparar un examen.

-Lo siento. Solo que Bella planeaba irse a dormir temprano.

-Pues al parecer cambió de planes. Salió hace algunos minutos, muy arreglada, como si tuviera una cita.

Victoria volvió a llamar a las diez, a las once, a las doce, a la una. La última vez, Bella, soñolienta, respondió:

-Estoy bien, Victoria. Me acosté acabando de cenar y desde esa hora estoy dormida.

-Bella, el teléfono sonó tantas veces que la chica del dormitorio de enfrente contesto tu teléfono. Me dijo que habías salido.

-Victoria, ella se equivoca. Te juro que estaba yo aquí- Bella sonaba asustada- ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

"No lo sé" pensó Victoria.

-Bueno, mientras estés bien, no hay problema. Vuelve a dormir- dijo, y colgó el teléfono lentamente, exhalando un sonoro suspiro.

…

El doctor Cullen pudo percibir la diferencia en la postura de Bella cuando ella se retrepo en el sillón de cuero. No le sugirió que se recostara en el diván. Lo último que él deseaba era perder ese asomo de confianza que, según le parecía, la joven iba adquiriendo. Le preguntó cómo le había ido durante la semana en la universidad.

-Creo que bien. Tengo tanto que reponer que estoy estudiando por las noches hasta muy tarde- titubeó y luego se detuvo.

El doctor Cullen espero y luego inquirió con calma.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-Anoche, cuando llegué a casa, Victoria me pregunto si había sabido algo de Edward Masen. Salí con él durante algún tiempo. Le agradaba mucho a mi familia.

-¿A ti te gusta?

-Me gustaba, hasta que…

El doctor Cullen volvió a esperar.

Los ojos de Bella se dilataron:

-No me soltaba.

-¿Quieres decir que quiso tenerte por la fuerza?

-No. Me besó. Y estuvo bien. Me gustó. Pero después me apretó los brazos con sus manos.

-Y eso te asustó.

-Supe lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Qué iba a pasar?

Ella miraba a lo lejos.

-No queremos hablar de eso- guardo silencio, luego agregó con tristeza- Me di cuenta de que Victoria no me creyó cuando le dije que no había salido la otra noche. Se preocupó.

Victoria había llamado para comentárselo.

-Quizá si estuviste fuera- sugirió el doctor Cullen- de todos modos sería bueno que salieras con amigos.

-No. No me interesan las citas ahora. Estoy demasiado ocupada en otras cosas.

-¿Algún sueño?

-El sueño del cuchillo.

Dos semanas atrás, se había puesto histérica cuando le preguntó sobre él. Hoy, su voy casi sonaba indiferente.

-Tengo que acostumbrarme a él. Voy a seguir teniéndolo hasta que el cuchillo me alcance.

-Bella, en psicoterapia le llamamos catarsis al hecho de representar un recuerdo emocionalmente perturbador. Quisiera que lo actuaras ahora ante mí. Muéstrame lo que ves en el sueño. No tienes que hablar. Solo muéstramelo.

Bella se puso de pie muy despacio y alzó la mano. Empezó a caminar alrededor del escritorio hacia él, con paso seguro. Su mano se sacudía de arriba abajo, blandiendo un cuchillo imaginario. Sin embargo, antes de llegar al doctor se detuvo. Su postura cambió. Se quedó petrificada, con la mirada fija. Trato de limpiar algo de su rostro y cabello con la mano. Miro hacia abajo y dio un salto atrás aterrorizada.

Cayó al suelo con las manos sobre la cara y luego se acurrucó, temblando y emitiendo gemidos como un animal herido. Pasaron varios minutos. Bella guardo silencio y se puso de pie poco a poco.

-Ese es el sueño del cuchillo- explico.

-¿Estas en el sueño Bella?

-Sí.

-¿Quién eres tú, la persona con el cuchillo o la asustada?

-Todos. Y al final todos morimos juntos.

-Bella, quisiera hablar con un psiquiatra que conozco. Tiene mucha experiencia con personas que han sufrido traumas en la infancia. ¿Me permites comentar tu caso con él?

-Si usted quiere ¿Que mas da?

* * *

><p><strong>De plano nuestra Bella esta deschavetada, ¿que creen que le pase? bueno estoy actualizando diario, pero mañana domingo no puedo, y hoy olvide mi USB donde tengo los demás capitulos, quería dejar dos, pero creo que va a ser mejor para el lunes.<strong>

**Dejen rewiew.**

**Saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Personalidad múltiple?

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia original esde Mary Higgins Clark junto con los sobrenombres de los villanos Bic y Opal.**

* * *

><p>A las siete y media de la mañana del lunes, el doctor James Witherdale caminaba muy rápido por las calles de Seattle, desde su departamento hasta el Hospital Lehman, en la calle noventa y seis. Alto y corpulento, siempre daba la impresión de estar más cómodo en unas botas vaqueras y un enorme sombrero texano. La imagen no era del todo inexacta: James había crecido en un rancho de ovejas en Australia. El cabello rubio y con rizos presentaba un perenne aspecto desgreñado. Usaba un tupido bigote que, cada vez que sonreía, acentuaba los grandes y fuertes dientes, los ojos tenían un intenso color azul.<p>

Al principio de su entrenamiento psiquiátrico, decidió especializarse en los trastornos de personalidad múltiple. Innovador y persuasivo, James fundó una clínica para pacientes con personalidad múltiple en Nueva Gales del Sur. Por sus investigaciones pronto obtuvo reconocimiento mundial. Cuando cumplió treinta y cinco años, lo invitaron a establecer un centro para casos de personalidad múltiple en Seattle.

Iba a ser un día ajetreado. Por lo general trataba de conservar libre la hora entre diez y once para juntas con el personal del hospital. Aquella mañana había hecho una excepción. Un telefonema urgente de Forks había despertado su curiosidad. El doctor Carlisle Cullen quería consultar con él de inmediato respecto a una paciente en quien sospechaba personalidad múltiple y tendencias suicidas. James accedió a recibirlo a las diez en punto.

Llegó al hospital en veinticinco minutos. El acceso a la clínica de personalidad múltiple era por una discreta puerta privada sobre la calle 96. El consultorio de James era una pequeña suite al final del corredor. La sala de espera, pintada de color marfil y amueblada sencillamente con el escritorio y la silla giratoria, dos sillones para pacientes y varios libreros, adquiría vida gracias a unos alegres cuadros del puerto de Sídney. En la otra habitación daba consulta.

El doctor Cullen fue puntual. Le agradeció a Jemes que lo recibiera y enseguida empezó a hablar sobre Bella. Por su parte James escucho atentamente, tomó notas e intercaló preguntas. El doctor Cullen concluyó diciendo:

-No soy experto en personalidad múltiple, pero estoy seguro de haber visto signos evidentes de ese trastorno. Ha presentado cambios notables en la voz y en los modales durante las dos últimas sesiones. Ella, sin duda, no está consiente de un incidente especifico. Salió de su dormitorio y estuvo fuera durante horas. Tiene una pesadilla recurrente de un cuchillo que la persigue. Sin embargo durante la catarsis, en cierto punto ella representaba a quien sostenía el cuchillo, pero después cambió de lugar para tratar de esquivarlo.

James leyó el expediente de Bella. El caso le resultaba fascinante. ¡Una niña muy amada, secuestrada a los cuatro años de edad y abandonada por sus secuestradores a los seis, con pérdida total de memoria de los dos años transcurridos!

Bajó el expediente y señaló:

-Las notas del hospital de Pittsburg indicaban probable abuso sexual, y se recomendó con insistencia que se le diera orientación psicológica, entiendo que no se le proporcionó.

-Así es, había una total negación a eso por parte de los padres- respondió el doctor Cullen- y, por lo tanto, no hubo ninguna terapia.

-Sería conveniente que pudiéramos persuadir a Bella de venir aquí a una evaluación; cuanto mas pronto mejor.

-Me temo que va a ser muy difícil.

-Si se resiste me gustaría ver a la hermana. Ella podría detectar signos de conducta anormal y, por supuesto, no debe tomar a la ligera ninguna insinuación de suicidio- y agregó en voz baja- los pacientes que han sufrido traumas en la infancia suelen lesionarse a sí mismos.

…

Aquella noche, cuando Victoria llegó de su trabajo a casa, llegó el correo ordenado sobre la mesa del vestíbulo. Después del funeral, Esme, el ama de llaves que había estado con la familia muchos años, iba solo dos días a la semana, y el lunes era uno de ellos. Por eso el correo estaba arreglado y las cortinas corridas.

Esa era la parte más dura del día para Victoria: volver a una casa vacía. Antes del accidente, sus padres la esperaban para tomar la copa mientras charlaban y luego cenar con ella.

Victoria se mordió un labio y alejó los recuerdos de su mente. La carta que estaba arriba era de Edward Masen, que seguía en Inglaterra. Leyó con rapidez. El joven acababa de enterarse del accidente. Sus expresiones de condolencia la conmovieron. Escribía sobre el afecto que sentía por Charlie y Reneé Swan, sobre las maravillosas visitas a su casa, cuan difícil, pensaba, debía ser todo para ella y Bella.

El último párrafo resultaba perturbador:

_Victoria:_

_Traté de telefonear a Bella y me sonó en extremo abatida cuando contestó. Luego, grito algo como: "No quiero, no quiero", y colgó el teléfono. Estoy muy preocupado por ella. ¡Es tan frágil! Regresare a Port Ángeles en enero y me gustaría verte. Recibe todo mi cariño y, por favor, dale un beso a Bella de mi parte._

_Edward_

Con manos temblorosas, victoria llevó la correspondencia a la biblioteca. Al día siguiente llamaría al doctor Cullen para leerle esto. La contestadora telefónica estaba parpadeando. Precisamente el doctor Cullen había llamado.

Cuando habló con él, le conto sobre la carta de Edward y después escuchó, impresionada y asustada, la cuidadosa explicación del médico de por qué había consultado al doctor James Witherdale en Seattle y por qué era imperativo que Victoria lo viera. El doctor Cullen le dio el número del servicio de mensajes de James. La voz era tan baja y tensa, que la joven tuvo que repetir dos veces su número telefónico a la operadora.

Esme había asado un pollo y preparado ensalada. Victoria tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas le permitió probar bocado.

Acaba de tomar café cuando el doctor James Witherdale llamó en respuesta a su mensaje. Tendría un día ocupado, pero podía verla a las seis de la tarde. Victoria colgó el teléfono y, con una desesperada sensación de urgencia, marcó el número de Bella. No hubo respuesta. Lo intento cada media hora hasta que por fin, a las once, oyó que alguien descolgaba el auricular.

La voz de Bella le pareció bastante animada. Charlaron unos cuantos minutos; después Bella dijo:

-¿Qué te parece?, ¡Vaya problema! Después de cenar me senté en la cama; iba a investigar para este condenado trabajo. Pero me quede dormida. Ahora tendré que desvelarme.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Impresionante! ¿no es cierto? realmente pertubadora la actitud de Bella, pobrecito de Edward esta preocupado por ella, aunque la participacion de Edward es muy pobreo creo que es tierno que le haya llamdo y se preocupe por alla y mas lo que le comenta a sara de que Bella es tan fragil, imaginenlo, le dan ganas de estar con ella y protegerla.<strong>

**Y la historia cada vez se va a poner mas intensa, vienen mas sorpresas, Ok me muero por decirles una... alguien tiene que morir ¿quien creen que sea? claro que no va a ser en el proxímo capitulo, pero quiero que se pongan ansiosas igual que yo al volver a leer esta historia, en las ultimas dos semanas la he leido siete veces y no termino de sorprenderme de todo lo que pasa.**

**Bueno chicas las dejo, creo que ya las aburri y no quiero eso, en un rato mas subo el capitulo que les debo de hoy, acuerdense que este es del domingo.**

**Saludos**


	9. Chapter 9: Visita furtiva

**Disclaimer: Ok... ya lo saben, no me hagan repetirlo...**

* * *

><p>A las once de la noche de aquel lunes, el profesor Emmett McCarthy se tendió en la cama. La larga ventana del dormitorio estaba entreabierta, pero la habitación no se había refrescado lo suficiente para su gusto. Irina, su esposa, solía bromear al respecto. Ella detestaba el dormitorio frio. "Aunque ella ahora casi nunca está aquí para recordármelo", pensó al tiempo que empujaba las mantas y bajaba los pies a la alfombra.<p>

Irina trabajaba, desde hacía tres años, en una agencia de viajes en el hotel Madison, en Seat5tle. Al principio, se quedaba a dormir allá solo de vez en cuando. Luego, cada vez, con mayor frecuencia, llamaba al anochecer:

-Cariño, mis socias y yo estamos demasiado ocupadas. ¿Podrías arreglártelas solo?

Se las había arreglado solo durante treinta y cuatro años antes de conocerla. Hacía seis años, en un viaje por Italia. No era tan difícil volver a sus antiguos hábitos. Irina había alquilado un departamento en el hotel y solía quedarse allí casi todos los días. Regresaba a casa solo los fines de semana.

Emmett atravesó la habitación alfombrada y abrió la ventana de par en par. Las cortinas se ondularon hacía adentro, y se sintió una muy satisfactoria ráfaga de aire frio. Emmett se apresuró hacia la cama. Pero titubeó y se volvió en dirección al pasillo. Era inútil. No tenía sueño. Aquel día con la correspondencia de su oficina, había llegado otra carta extravagante. ¿Quién demonios era Tanya? No tenía ninguna alumna llamada así.

Emmett camino por el pasillo de la amplia casa de un solo piso, rascándose la cabeza y sosteniendo los pantalones de su piyama; pasó frente a los dormitorios de huéspedes, cruzo el vestíbulo central, siguió por delante de la cocina, a la sala, el comedor, y llegó a la estancia. Encendió la lámpara del techo, abrió el cajón superior de su escritorio y sacó las cartas.

La primera había llegado apenas dos semanas atrás. Decía:

_Adorado Emmett:_

_Estoy repasando las deliciosas horas que pasamos juntos anoche. Me cuesta trabajo creer que no hayamos estado enamorados siempre. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí, no gritar desde los techos que estoy loca por ti? Sé que tú también te sientes igual. Solo sigue amándome y, por favor, deséame intensamente como lo haces ahora._

_Tanya_

Las otras cartas eran del mismo tenor. Cada tercer día llegaba una y todas hablaban sobre apasionadas escenas de amor en su oficina o en su casa.

Emmett había organizado talleres de trabajo allí. De modo que muchos estudiantes conocían la distribución y muebles. Algunas de las misivas se referían al viejo sillón de cuero color café que tenía en la estancia. Pero el jamás había recibido a un estudiante, hombre o mujer, solo en casa.

Emmett estudió las cartas con cuidado. Era evidente que las había mecanografiado en una máquina vieja. La o y la m estaban rotas. Revisó los archivos de sus alumnos, pero ninguno empleaba una maquina con esas características. Tampoco reconocía la firma garabateada.

Volvió a atormentarle la duda de si debía mostrarle las cartas a Irina y a la administración de la universidad, no podía predecir cómo reaccionaría Irina. No quería alterarla ni deseaba que ella renunciara al empleo que tanto le gustaba y se quedara en casa. Tenía ante sí una importante decisión.

¡Claro! Iría a la administración. Pondría al decano de asuntos escolares al tanto de esto, en cuanto descubriera quien había mandado las cartas. El problema era que no tenía ni una pista y si alguien creía que hubiese un ápice de verdad en ellas, Emmett podría despedirse de su futuro para siempre.

Volvió a colocar las cartas en el escritorio, se estiró y se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto de cansancio. Y helado. Parecía como si estuviera en medio de una corriente de aire. ¿De dónde rayos procedía?

Descubrió que la puerta corrediza de vidrio que llevaba de la estancia al patio estaba abierta unos cuantos centímetros. Quizá no la había cerrado bien la última vez que salió. Camino hasta la puerta, la corrió para que cerrara, puso el cerrojo y, sin haberse cerciorado de que este enganchara bien, apagó la luz y regresó a acostarse.

Se encogió bajo las mantas en el frio dormitorio, cerró los ojos y, casi de inmediato, se quedó dormido. Ni en sus más descabelladas fantasías se hubiera imaginado que, media hora antes, una figura esbelta, estuvo acurrucada en su sillón de cuero café y escapó al oír sus pisadas.

…

Victoria manejo hasta Seattle el martes por la tarde, después del trabajo, para su cita con el doctor James Witherdale a las seis en punto. Lo primero que la impresiono, fue la estatura y la corpulencia, así como el cabello rubio y los ojos azules y perspicaces. El doctor le señaló la silla frente al escritorio. Victoria esbozo una leve sonrisa y se sentó, consciente de que él la observaba. La joven fue al grano de inmediato:

-Doctor Witherdale, hice que mi secretaria fuera a la biblioteca y fotocopiara material sobre personalidad múltiple. Lo que leí hoy me asustó. Si lo que entendí es correcto, una causa primordial es un trauma en la infancia, provocado, fundamentalmente, por abuso sexual durante un periodo prolongado.

-En efecto.

-Bella, sin duda, sufrió el trauma de que la secuestraran y la tuvieran cautiva durante dos años cuando era pequeña. Los médicos que la examinaron en el momento en el que por fin reapareció creen que estuvo expuesta a abuso sexual.

-¿Me permite que la llame Victoria?

-Claro.

-Muy bien Victoria. Si Bella ha desarrollado personalidades múltiples, quizá esto se inició durante la época del secuestro. Suponiendo que haya sufrido abuso sexual, debió haber estado tan asustada, tan aterrorizada, que su pequeño ser no pudo absorber todo lo que estaba sucediendo. En ese punto hubo un rompimiento psicológicamente, Bella, la niña que usted conoció, se alejó del dolor y del miedo, y otras personalidades acudieron en su ayuda. Los recuerdos de aquellos años deben de estar encerrados en ellas. Parece que las otras personalidades no se habían manifestado sino hasta ahora, cuando ha experimentado otro trauma terrible, la muerte de sus padres. El motivo por el cual el doctor Cullen me consultó con tanta premura se debe a su temor de que ella presente tendencias suicidas.

Victoria sintió que se le secaba la boca.

-Bella ha estado deprimida, pero… ¡Oh Dios mío!, ¿usted no cree que eso sea posible, verdad?

-Victoria, ¿podría usted convencer a Bella de que venga pronto a verme?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Es todo un triunfo lograr que asista con el doctor Cullen. Mis padres eran personas maravillosas, pero no aceptaban la psiquiatría. Bella creció con esa idea. Sé que necesita ayuda profesional. El problema es que no quiere franquearse con el doctor Cullen. Parece como si tuviera miedo de lo que él pueda descubrir respecto a ella.

-entonces, cuando menos por el momento, es importante trabajar aunque sea sin ella. Volví a leer el expediente y tome algunas notas, Victoria, este atenta ante cualquier alusión al suicidio, por remota que parezca, y avísenos al doctor Cullen o a mí. Sospecho que obtendremos más información de usted que de Bella. Manténgase alerta.

Victoria titubeó, pero después preguntó:

-Doctor, ¿no es verdad que hasta que Bella recuerde todos esos años, nunca estará realmente bien?

-Sí.

Caminaron juntos por el largo pasillo y salieron por la puerta delantera. No soplaba el viento, pero el atardecer de octubre tenía un inconfundible aire otoñal. Victoria empezó a despedirse; sin embargo, James insistió a acompañarla hasta su auto, al final de la calle.

-Manténgase en contacto- le pidió.

"Que hombre tan encantador", pensó Victoria cuando se alejaba. Trato de analizar sus propios sentimientos. En todo caso, era mayor su preocupación por Bella en ese momento que en volver a ver al doctor Witherdale. Pero ahora, cuando menos, tenía la certeza de contar con un respaldo sólido.

* * *

><p><strong>Les dejo el capitulo que estaba pendiente, mañana empienzo con uno diario, y en los dias antes de los días de descanso les dejo todos de un jalon.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Genial! ¿quien no quiere un maestro como Emmett? jajaja.<strong>

**Pues así estan las cosas con nuestra pequeña Bella.**

**¿como ven? ¿ les gusta la historia? espero que por el bien de mi pequeño corazon asi sea, por que no quiero que se me rompa en mil pedazos.**

**Saludos.**


	10. Chapter 10: Pensamientos ruidosos

**Los personajes no son mios (yo que mas quisiera) le perteneces a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de Mary Theresa Eleanor Higgins Clark Conheeney (ese es su nombre completo), en mi humilde opinion dos escritoras muy talentosas.**

* * *

><p>Garrett Pace había predicado desde 1963. Sabía mejor que nadie como podían desviarse cuantiosas sumas de dinero de las causas nobles hacía bolsillos codiciosos. Quería impedir que su ministerio cayera en manos así.<p>

También sabía que, por su naturaleza misma, un ministerio por televisión necesita en el púlpito a un hombre capaz de inspirar y guiar a su rebaño. "debemos elegir a un hombre con aptitudes histriónicas, pero que no sea un actor", solía advertir el reverendo Pace a la junta directiva de la Iglesia del Aire. No obstante a fines de octubre, tras la tercera aparición del reverendo Benjamín Cheney como predicador huésped, la junta directiva votó por que se le invitara a aceptar el púlpito.

-No estoy seguro de ese hombre- reconvino Pace a los miembros, enojado- Hay algo en él que me inquieta. No tenemos prisa, el propio Mesías nos advirtió que nos cuidáramos de los falsos profetas.

El reverendo Garrett Pace murió esa misma noche mientras dormía.

…

Bic estaba con los nervios de punta desde la última vez que predicó en Seattle.

-Este viejo me tiene celos, Opal- le confió- Esta celosos por todas las llamadas y cartas en las que me felicitan.

-Quizá sea mejor quedarnos aquí en Georgia- sugirió ella, pero volvió la cara para esquivar su mirada despectiva. Estaba sentada a la mesa del comedor, rodeada de montones de sobres.

-¡Qué tal estuvieron las donaciones esta semana?

-Muy bien.

Todos los jueves en su programa local, y en las presentaciones personales, Bic pedía donativos para diversas obras de caridad en el extranjero, Opal y él eran los únicos autorizados para tocar esas donaciones.

-No son nada en comparación con lo que la Iglesia del Aire recibe cada vez que yo hablo.

El 28 de octubre llamaron de Seattle. Bic colgó el teléfono y miró fijamente a Opal, con el rostro y los ojos encendidos.

-Pace murió anoche. Me invitaron a convertirme en el pastor de la Iglesia del aire. Será necesario que nos mudemos a Seattle.

Bic entró en su estudio y cerró la puerta. Pocos minutos después, Opal escuchó el tenue sonido de la música y supo que, una vez más, él había sacado la caja de música de Bell. Se acercó de puntillas a la puerta y oyó las voces agudas que cantaban:

_Alrededor de la ciudad… niños y niñas juntos…_

…

Bella dejo de contarles a Victoria y al doctor Cullen las veces que tenía el sueño del cuchillo. Era inútil hablar de él. Nadie podía entender que el cuchillo cada vez se acercaba más.

El doctor Cullen quería ayudarla, pero ella debía ser en extremo cuidadosa. A veces, la hora que duraba la consulta se iba muy deprisa, y Bella sabía que había hecho cosas de las que no se acordaba.

Siempre estaba muy cansada, aunque casi todas las noches permanecía en su dormitorio estudiando, siempre estaba atrasada con sus trabajos. A veces los encontraba terminados sobre su escritorio y ni siquiera recordaba haberlos hecho. Ahora tenía una multitud de pensamientos ruidosos que rebotaban en su cabeza, como gente que gritara en una cámara de ecos. Una de las voces le decía que era una inútil y una estúpida y que le daba problemas a todo el mundo. Otras veces una criatura lloraba y lloraba en la mente de Bella. Una tercera voz, grave y sensual, hablaba como una actriz de películas pornográficas.

El único momento en el que Bella se sentía ella misma era cuando jugaba al golf con su hermana en el club o comían o cenaban con amigos. Esos días le recordaban cuando jugaba al golf con Edward.

Edward…

Lo extrañaba tanto que dolía, esa sonrisa torcida que la deslumbraba, esos ojos verdes que la miraban con amor, con amor, no con lástima como la veían otras personas que conocían su historia sobre el secuestro.

Pero… a la vez tenía tal miedo de él, que el temor ahogaba todo el cariño.

…

James Witherdale ya tenía idea, tras sus conversaciones con el doctor Cullen, de que Victoria Swan era una joven de asombrosa fortaleza, pero no estaba preparado para el impacto que ella le causo. Aquella primera tarde en su oficina la tuvo ante sí, al otro lado de su escritorio, encantadora y serena, con un traje de tweed azul oscuro, costoso pero discreto. Solo el dolor de sus ojos dejaba traslucir la tristeza y la angustia que experimentaba.

Le impresionó que la respuesta inmediata de Victoria ante la posibilidad de que su hermana sufriera de personalidad múltiple había sido reunir información al respecto, incluso antes de verlo a él. Admiró la inteligente comprensión que Victoria tenía sobre la vulnerabilidad de Bella.

Después de aquella tarde, James hablaba con el doctor Cullen y Victoria al menos una vez por semana. El terapeuta de Bella refirió que poco a poco esta dejaba de cooperar.

-Disimula sus sentimientos- le confió a James-. En apariencia está de acuerdo en que no debería sentirse responsable por la muerte de sus padres, pero no le creo. Habla sobre ellos como si fuera un tema inofensivo. Solo recuerdos afectuosos. Cuando se siente emotiva habla y llora como una niñita.

Victoria informo que no veía indicios de depresión suicida.

-Bella detesta ir a consulta con el doctor Cullen los sábados- apunto- dice que es un desperdicio de dinero y que resulta perfectamente normal sentirse muy triste cuando los padres de una mueren. Algunas de sus calificaciones de la mitad del tercer ciclo fueron bastante bajas, de modo que me pidió que la llame alrededor de las ocho si deseo hablar por las noches con ella. Después de esa hora, quiere estudiar sin interrupción. Creo que resiste que la esté vigilando.

El doctor James Witherdale no le comento a Victoria que tanto él como Cullen intuían que estaban ante la calma que precede a la tormenta. En cambio la insto a que siguiera vigilando a Bella con mucho cuidado. Siempre que colgaba el teléfono se daba cuenta de que empezaba a esperar las llamadas de Victoria con un interés que no tenía nada de profesional.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas:<strong>

**Ya se que el capitulo esta sencillito y chiquito, pero son pequeños detalles que poco a poco van a tomar forma mas adelante.**

**¿Cuantas personalidades creen que tenga Bella? yo casi me desmayo cuando me entere.**

**Bueno chicas la veo mañana.**

**Saludos**


	11. Chapter 11: Sospechas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la novela "Alrededor de la cuidad" pertenece a Mary Higgins Clark, junto con los sobrenombres de los malos Bic y Opal**

* * *

><p>En la oficina, Victoria había iniciado el proceso de un caso de asesinato. Era un crimen especialmente perverso, pues una mujer de veintisiete años, Joanna Lee, había sido estrangulada por un joven de diecinueve años, Eliot Archer, quien subió por la fuerzo al auto de ella en el estacionamiento de la parada del ferrocarril.<p>

Fue un cambio reconfortante el absorberse en los preparativos finales conforme se acercaba la fecha del juicio. Victoria leyó con detenimiento las declaraciones de los testigos que habían visto al acusado merodear por el estacionamiento. Sabía que las pruebas de los desesperados intentos de la víctima por salvarse del ataque causarían una profunda impresión en el jurado.

El juicio empezó el 2 de diciembre y tardo más en iniciarse que entrar en receso, merced al abogado defensor, Conner Marcus, un sesentón cordial y agradable, que hábilmente intento demoler la estrategia de Victoria. La joven abogada pronto se incorporó al ritmo que durante los últimos cinco años se había convertido en su modo de vida. Comía, bebía y dormía inmersa en el caso del _Estado_ vs. _Eliot Archer_.

Bella empezó a regresar a la universidad los sábados, después de su consulta con el doctor Cullen.

-Tú estás muy atareada – le dijo a Victoria- y a mí me sirve ocuparme también.

…

En noche buena, el profesor Emmett McCarthy tuvo una escena desagradable con su esposa, Irina. Ella encontró las cartas en el escritorio del cajón de Emmett y exigió saber por qué se las había ocultado, o porque no se las entregó a la administración si, como afirmaba, no eran sino intenciones ridículas.

Pacientemente, él explicó:

-Irina, no vi razón para mortificarte. Ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de que sea algún alumno o alumna quien las manda. ¿Qué puede hacer el decano? Lo mismo que estás haciendo tú: preguntarte que hay de cierto en ellas.

Extrañamente, durante las vacaciones de Navidad, dejaron de llegar las cartas.

-Mayor prueba- aseguró Emmett- de que quizá sean de un estudiante.

Irina quería que él pasara el año Nuevo con ella en Seattle. Los habían invitado a una fiesta en el salón arco iris.

-Sabes que detesto las fiestas multitudinarias- le recordó Emmett- y los Bennett nos invitaron a su casa.

Charles Bennett era el decano de asuntos escolares.

La noche de año nuevo cayó una copiosa nevada. Irina llamó desde su oficina.

-Mi amor, todos los trenes y autobuses están demorados. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Emmett ya sabía lo que se esperaba que respondiera:

-Quédate allá.

-¿Estás seguro que no te importa?

En realidad no le importaba.

Emmett McCarthy se había casado con la firme idea de que el matrimonio era un compromiso de por vida. Su padre había abandonado a su madre, y él juró no hacerle eso a ninguna mujer.

Irina evidentemente estaba muy contenta con el arreglo que tenían. Al principio, había funcionado muy bien, pero ahora el sentía una creciente insatisfacción. Irina era una de las mujeres más hermosas que conocía. La ropa le quedaba tan bien que parecía modelo. Pero la atracción física que él sentía hacia ella se había extinguido hace tiempo atrás. A diferencia de él, tenía un agudo sentido monetario, por lo cual ella manejaba todas las finanzas de la pareja. Su sentido común, divertido y pragmático, ahora resultaba predecible.

¿Qué tenían realmente en común? Emmett se lo preguntaba una vez más mientras se vestía para ir a casa del decano. Luego, dejo de la aquella irritante pregunta. Esa noche se limitaría a disfrutar de la velada. Sabía quiénes estarían presentes; todos le parecían personas atractivas e interesantes.

En especial Rosalie Hale, la nueva maestra.

…

A principios de enero, Bella atravesaba de prisa los terrenos de la universidad hacía la oficina del profesor Emmett McCarthy. Llevaba las manos cerradas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Su cabello marrón leonado, iba recogido en una cola de caballo. Se preparó para la entrevista, un poco de sombra para ojos y delineador de labios, pero después se los quito.

_**No te engañes. Eres fea.**_

Los pensamientos ruidosos eran cada vez más frecuentes. Bella apresuró el paso como si quisiera escapar de ellos.

_**Bella, todo es culpa tuya. Sabes que lo ocurrió cuando eras pequeña es culpa tuya.**_

Bella esperaba no tener una mala calificación en la primera prueba sobre escritoras victorianas. Solía tener buenas calificaciones hasta este año, pero ahora parecía encontrarse en un subibaja. A veces obtenía un diez o un nueve en un trabajo. Pero en otras ocasiones, el material le resultaba desconocido. Más adelante, encontraba notas que no recordaba haber tomado.

En ese momento lo vio. Caminaba por el sendero entre dos edificios de dormitorios. Edward… al recordarlo acarició su nombre como solía a hacerlo, pero otra vez el temor llenó su cuerpo. La semana anterior, a su regreso de Inglaterra, él la había llamado. Ella le gritó que la dejara en paz y colgó el teléfono con violencia.

No la había visto, por lo que se permitió quedarse un momento más para observarlo, los seis meses que había pasado en Inglaterra le habían sentado de maravilla, iba vestido con una camisa azul cielo, desabrochada de los dos primeros botones, que marcaba su fuerte torso, un pantalón negro deslavado, que también marcaba sus fuertes piernas, su cabello alborotado color bronce que le daba ese toque sensual, esos ojos verdes que la hacían suspirar y que siempre estaban llenos de amor y ternura, ahora estaban llenos de una profunda tristeza.

Bella se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si…

Dejó de pensar cuando vio que Edward la miraba, se congelo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y por instinto Bella corrió la distancia que la separaba del edificio. Por fortuna, el corredor estaba vacío.

_**Miedosa**_.

"No soy una miedosa", se dijo desafiante. Se irguió, logró esbozar una sonrisa y llamó a la puerta entreabierta de la pequeña oficina de Emmett McCarthy. Una agradable calidez y una sensación de luminosidad la inundaron al oír la voz del profesor.

-Pasa, Bella, siéntate- siempre era muy amable con ella.

Tenía en la mano el último trabajo de Bella, el que escribió sobre Emily Dickinson.

-¿No le gustó?- preguntó, aprensiva.

-Me pareció esplendido.

En verdad le había gustado. Bella sonrió aliviada.

-Pero en el curso pasado, cuando escribiste sobre Emily Dickinson- añadió-, apoyaste con gran energía su vida de reclusión, afirmando que era el único modo en que podía su genio expresarse con plenitud. Ahora, tu tesis es que su poesía hubiera alcanzado mayores alturas si no hubiera reprimido sus emociones. Y concluyes: "Un romance sensual con su mentor e ídolo, Charles Wadsworth, le habría sentado muy bien" ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

En efecto, ¿qué? Bella encontró una respuesta.

-Quizá empecé a preguntarme que habría sucedido si ella hubiese encontrado un escape físico para sus emociones en lugar de tenerles miedo.

-Muy bien. Ahora dime, el par de oraciones en el margen, ¿las escribiste tú?

Ni siquiera parecía su letra, pero la cubierta azul decía su nombre, así que asintió.

La expresión del profesor Emmett era pensativa, incluso preocupada. ¿Acaso únicamente trataba de ser amable con ella? Quizá en realidad el trabajo era malo.

-Bella- siguió diciendo-, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo. Las cosas no mejoran ¿verdad?

Ella sabía a qué se refería.

-A veces puedo estar sinceramente de acuerdo con el doctor, pensar que si hay un culpable se trata de los frenos del camión que fallaron. Pero otras veces, no.

La estridente voz dentro de su cabeza le gritó: _**robaste a tus padres el resto de sus vidas, igual que les robaste dos años cuando saliste a saludar al cortejo fúnebre.**_

No quería llorar delante del profesor Emmett. Él era tan amable.

-Tengo… tengo que retirarme. ¿Hay algo más?

Con ojos afligidos, Emmett McCarthy vio salir a Bella. El trabajo final que sostenía le había dado la primera pista concreta respecto de la identidad de la misteriosa persona que escribía las cartas y las firmaba como "Tanya". Había en el trabajo un matiz sensual totalmente ajeno al estilo habitual de Bella, pero similar al tono de las cartas. Eso no era una prueba, pero al menos le daba una orientación sobre dónde empezar a buscar.

Bella era la última persona en quien él hubiera pensado como autora de esas cartas. Su actitud en todo momento había sido la de una estudiante respetuosa hacia a un maestro al que admiraba y por el que sentía agrado.

Al tiempo que tomaba su chaqueta, Emmett decidió que no comentaría con Irina ni con la administración sus sospechas. Algunas de las cartas eran francamente procaces. Resultaría embarazoso para cualquier persona inocente ser interrogada al respecto, sobre todo una joven sumida en el tipo de tragedia que Bella atravesaba. Apagó la luz y echó a andar hacia su casa.

…

Detrás de una hilera de arbustos perennes, Tanya lo vio pasar, enterrándose las uñas en las palmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues si chicas hermosas... si ustedes sospechaban que una de las personalidades de Bella era Tanya... estaban en lo cierto, era algo obvio, por eso no les confirmaba o negaba.<strong>

**Respecto a quien va a morir... pues mejor lo dejo así, con la duda (jajajajaja risa malevola), en realidad dos personas van a morir, una dentro de unos cinco capitulos más y otra al final de la historia, asi que sean pacientes.**

**Ok. cambiemos de tema... esta semana los catolicos celebramos la semana Santa, por lo que el jueves y el viernes la empresa nos da los días libres, pero como trabajo el sabado voy a trabajar medio dia mañana para no trabajar el sabado y hacer un rico puentecito. Asi que mañana voy a subir cuatro capitulos o si me da tiempo hoy subo otro, asi que nos vemos en un rato mas o mañana.**

**Les mando un beso.**


	12. Chapter 12: Hogar Swan

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la novela "Alrededor de la cuidad" pertenece a Mary Higgins Clark, junto con los sobrenombres de los malos Bic y Opal.**

* * *

><p>Tanya se había ocultado la noche anterior otra vez fuera de la casa. Como de costumbre él dejó las cortinas abiertas, y ella lo observo durante tres horas. Calentó una pizza a eso de las nueve y se la llevó a la estancia junto con una cerveza. Se tendió en el viejo sillón de cuero y apoyó los pies en la otonomata. Estaba leyendo una biografía de Bernard Shaw.<p>

A las once vio las noticias, luego apago la luz y salió de la estancia. Ella sabía que se iba a la cama. Siempre dejaba la ventana abierta, pero las cortinas del dormitorio estaban cerradas. Casi todas las noches, ella simplemente se marchaba de allí después de que él apagaba la luz, pero una noche tiro de la manija de la puerta corrediza de vidrio y descubrió que el cerrojo no enganchaba. Por eso ahora, algunas noches ella entraba y se acurrucaba en el sillón y se imaginaba que en cualquier momento él la llamaría; "Oye cariño, ven a la cama. Me siento solo". La noche anterior ella tenía frio y estaba muy cansada; se fue a casa en cuanto él apagó la luz de la estancia.

…

Tenía frio y estaba muy cansada.

Bella frotó las manos. Había oscurecido de pronto. No se dio cuenta de los oscuro que estaba cuando salió de la oficina del profesor McCarthy, hacía apenas un minuto.

…

-Forks es una de las mejores poblaciones del condado de Clallam- le explico Lauren Mallory a la mujer, sobriamente vestida, que revisaba con ella las fotografías de bienes raíces disponibles.

Opal asintió pensativa. Esa era la tercera vez que visitaba la inmobiliaria de Mallory. Argumentaba que habían transferido a su esposo a Seattle y que ella por lo pronto buscaba una casa en Forks, Port Ángeles y en el mismo Seattle.

-Gánate su confianza- fueron las indicaciones de Bic- consigue que te muestre la casa de Bell. Distráela y luego…

Caía la tarde del viernes. El plan estaba en marcha. Opal se había ganado la confianza de Lauren Mallory. Era hora de ver la casa de los Swan. La hermana mayor estaba ocupada en el tribunal, inmersa en un juicio al que se le hizo mucha publicidad. Opal estaría sola en la casa de Bell con una persona que no sospecharía nada.

Lauren Mallory era una mujer atractiva, poco mayor de sesenta años. Le encantaba su trabajo y lo hacía muy bien. Con frecuencia alardeaba que podía descubrir a cualquier farsante desde un kilómetro de distancia. Lo que le gustó de Ángela Cheney fue que era muy educada. No se deshacía en efusiones con cada propiedad que veía. Hacía preguntas inteligentes sobre las casas que despertaban un ligero interés en ella. Era obvio que tenían dinero. Un buen agente de bienes raíces aprendía a reconocer la ropa cara. Lauren Mallory presentía que esta podía convertirse en una venta importante.

-Esta casa es particularmente encantadora- dijo, al señalar la fotografía de una casa de ladrillo rojo en un solo piso- nueve habitaciones y en una calle cerrada.

Opal fingió interés al repasar la lista.

-Interesante- añadió- pero seguimos viendo. ¡Oh!, ¿y esta?

Por fin había llegado a la página con la fotografía de la casa de los Swan.

-Muy bien, si usted quiero una casa de verás bella, espaciosa y confortable, esta le gustara- explico Lauren con entusiasmo- casi media hectárea de terreno, piscina, cuatro dormitorios grandes, cada uno con su propio baño.

-Veamos esas dos hoy por la mañana- sugirió Opal- es lo más que puedo hacer con este tobillo.

Bic le había puesto una venda en el tobillo izquierdo.

-Cuéntale a la agente que te lastimaste- le ordenó- así que cuando digas que tal vez tiraste un guante, no le importara dejarte en la cocina.

Se detuvieron primero en la casa de un piso. Opal recordó hacer todas las preguntas correctas. Por fin se dirigieron al hogar de los Swan. Mentalmente repaso las instrucciones de Bic.

-Es agradable pensar en que la primavera se acerca- comentó Lauren Mallory mientras conducía por las tranquilas calles de Forks- la propiedad de los Swan se llena de vida con los árboles que florecen en la primavera. Conejos, cerezos… la persona que adquiera esa propiedad será muy afortunada.

-¿Por qué se vende?

A Opal le pareció que sería extraño no preguntarlo. Detestaba pasar por allí. Le traía a la memoria dos años. Recordó como su corazón palpitaba con violencia cuando dieron vuelta en la esquina de la casa color de rosa. Ahora estaba pintada de blanco.

-Ya solo viven dos hermanas allí- respondió Lauren, sin ocultarle nada- sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico en septiembre pasado, en la autopista setenta y ocho.

Dieron vuelta hacia la entrada de la cochera. Bajaron del auto y Lauren buscó la llave en el fondo de su bolso.

-Este es el vestíbulo central- explicó al tiempo que abría la puerta- ¿ve lo que le digo? ¿No es hermosa?

Caminaron por la planta baja. La sala estaba hacía la izquierda. Grandes ventanas. Piso pulido. Chimenea. Opal sintió el impulso nervioso de reír. Se habían llevado a Bell de este lugar a aquella granja mugrienta. ¡Cómo no enloqueció!

En la biblioteca, los muros estaban recubiertos de fotografías. El corazón de Opal dio un vuelco. Sobre una mesita había una foto de Bell con una niña mayor. Bell llevaba el traje de baño rosa que tenía puesto cuando ellos se la llevaron. Entre la multitud de fotografías enmarcadas que había en la habitación, era una locura que sus ojos se toparan precisamente con esa.

En el piso superior, fingió un estornudo, sacó el pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo y dejó caer un guante en el dormitorio de Bell. Aun si Lauren Mallory no se lo hubiera dicho, era fácil de reconocer cuál de las recamaras era la de Bell. La de la hermana tenía una pila de libros de leyes sobre el escritorio.

Opal siguió a Lauren escaleras abajo y después pidió ver otra vez la cocina.

-Me fascina la cocina. Esta casa es un sueño- "al menos en esto último soy honesta", pensó- ahora será mejor que me vaya. Mi tobillo me dice que deje de caminar.

Opal se sentó en uno de los bancos altos frente al mostrador, buscó sus guantes en el bolsillo del abrigo y luego frunció el entrecejo.

-Sé que traía los dos guantes cuando llegamos- hurgó en el otro bolso y sacó su pañuelo- ¡ah!, estoy segura de que al estornudar saque el guante junto con el pañuelo. Fue en la habitación de la alfombra azul.

Empezó a levantarse del banco muy despacio.

-Espere- ordeno Lauren- Yo subiré a buscarlo.

-¿De verdad?

Opal espero hasta que las suaves pisadas en la escalera le aseguraron que Lauren iba camino al piso superior. Entonces saltó del banco y corrió hasta la hilera de cuchillos acomodados en un soporte de pared junto a la estufa. Tomó el más grande, un largo cuchillo de trinchar, y lo dejó caer en su enorme bolso.

Estaba de vuelta en el banco, frotándose el tobillo, cuando Lauren Mallory regresó triunfante con el guante perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Aqui esta el otro capitulo, solo les digo que viene algo feo para Bella. no digo mas, solo esperen y me van a dar la razon.<strong>

**Palabra clave: Pollito.**

**¡Je! con eso les dije todo.**

****Ah pero va a ser para el capitulo catorce que subo despues.****

**Me voy a a apurar, por que a la mejor mañana no me da tiempo subir los otros capitulos y luego les quedo mal.**

**Besos.**

* * *

><p><strong>George Bernard Shaw<strong> (Dublín, 26 de julio de 1856 – Ayot St. Lawrence, Hertfordshire, 2 de noviembre de 1950) fue un escritor irlandés, ganador del Premio Nobel de literatura en 1925 y del Óscar en 1938.

Del capitulo anterior:

**Emily Elizabeth Dickinson** (Amherst, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos, 10 de diciembre de 1830 - íd., 15 de mayo de 1886) fue una poetisa estadounidense, cuya poesía apasionada ha colocado a su autora en el reducido panteón de poetas fundacionales norteamericanos que hoy comparte con Edgar Allan Poe, Ralph Waldo Emerson y Walt Whitman. Emily Dickinson pasó gran parte de su vida recluida en una habitación de la casa de su padre en Amherst, y, excepto cinco poemas (tres de ellos publicados sin su firma y otro sin que la autora lo supiera), su ingente obra permaneció inédita y oculta hasta después de su muerte.


	13. Chapter 13: Kate

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la saga de crepusculo y pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es una adaptacion de la novela del mismo nombre "Alrededor de la ciudad" y le pertenece a la novelista de suspenso Mary Higgins Clark al igual que los sobrenombres de los personajes de los malos que son Bic y Opal.**

* * *

><p>La primera parte de la semana pasó como un suspiro. Victoria trabajó hasta el jueves por la noche, revisando su declaración final.<p>

Leía con gran concentración, recortaba, agregaba, preparaba en tarjetas de fichero los puntos más destacados que debía resaltar ante el jurado. La luz de la aurora se empezaba a filtrar en el dormitorio. A las siete y cuarto, Victoria leyó el párrafo de la conclusión. Había cubierto todos los puntos. El sólido conjunto de pruebas era innegable. No obstante Conner Marcus era el mejor abogado criminalista al que se hubiera enfrentado. Y los jurados resultaban impredecibles.

Victoria se puso de pie y se estiro. La adrenalina que siempre recorría su cuerpo durante un juicio alcanzaría su punto máximo cuando ella empezara su alegato final. Contaba con eso. Entro en el baño y abrió la llave de la ducha. Era una tentación quedarse bajo la cascada de agua caliente. Por el contrario, cerró el agua caliente y abrió la llave del agua fría por completo. Con una mueca, soportó el chorro helado.

Se frotó con una toalla, se puso una larga y gruesa bata afelpada, metió los pies fríos en las pantuflas y corrió escaleras abajo a preparar café. Mientras esperaba, miró alrededor de la cocina. Lauren Mallory creía haber encontrado un buen comprador para la casa. Victoria notó que aun dudaba respecto a la venta. No pensaba bajar el precio por ningún motivo.

Cuando el café estuvo listo, subió con una taza y bebió a sorbitos mientras se vestía con un traje de lana azul grisáceo y se cepillaba el cabello.

Revisó su portafolio. Todas sus notas para la declaración final estaban dentro. Listo. Se encontraba casi al pie de la escalera cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de la cocina.

-Soy yo Victoria- saludos Esme en voz alta. Sus pisadas cruzaron la cocina- Quise llegar un poco más temprano. ¡Ah!, te ves muy bien.

-Gracias.

-Se sonrieron una a otra, pero Esme parecía preocupada.

-Victoria, ¿te acuerdas del juego de cuchillos caro que esta junto a la estufa?

Victoria estaba abotonando su abrigo.

-Sí.

-¿Tú tomaste alguno para algo? Falta el cuchillo de trinchar más grande. ¿Qué cosa tan extraña?

-¿Cuándo lo viste por última vez?- preguntó Victoria inquieta.

-No estoy segura. Lo eche de menos el lunes y empecé a buscarlo. No está en la cocina. No creo que Bella lo necesite en la escuela, ¿o sí?

Esme sabía del sueño del cuchillo.

-no lo creo- Victoria tragó saliva a pesar del nudo que sentía en la garganta- Tengo que irme- se despidió.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio compasión en el rostro de Esme. "Cree que Bella se lo llevó", pensó Victoria. ¡Dios mío!

Desesperada, se volvió sobre sus pasos, corrió al teléfono y marco el número de Bella. Una voz adormilada. Bella contesto al primer timbrazo.

-¿Victoria?... Claro. Estoy bien.

Aliviada, Victoria colgó y se precipitó a su auto. Cuando salió de la cochera decidió que, por el momento, Bella sonaba bien. Esa noche llamaría al doctor Cullen y al doctor Witherdale. Ahora debía de borrar el cuchillo de su mente. Era injusto para con Joanna Lee y su familia que ella no diera su mejor esfuerzo aquel día en el tribunal. Pero, ¿por qué razón se habría llevado Bella el cuchillo de trinchar?

…

-El jurado de Victoria sigue deliberando- le conto Bella al doctor Cullen, sentada frente a él en su consultorio-. La envidio. Esta tan absorta en lo que hace que por el momento puede olvidarse de todo lo demás.

El doctor Cullen espero. El viento había cambiado. Bella era diferente. Por primera vez él la veía expresar hostilidad hacia Victoria.

-He estado leyendo respecto a ese caso- comentó él con tono indiferente.

-No lo dudo. Victoria, "la fiscal". Pero ella no es tan sutil como cree. Apenas llegue a casa anoche cuando apareció. Se deshizo en disculpas. Lamentaba no haber estado en casa para recibirme. La hermana grande. Le dije: "Mira, Victoria, en algún momento yo tengo que cuidar de mi misma. Tengo veintiún años, no cuatro".

-¿Cuatro?

-Sí, la edad que tenía cuando ella debió quedarse en casa en vez de ir a su maldita fiesta. No me habrían secuestrado si ella se hubiera quedado. Apuesto que me odia.

-¿Por qué habría de odiarte?- pregunto el doctor Cullen.

-Por mí, no tiene tiempo para su propia vida. Usted debería tenerla a ella de su paciente. Eso sí que estaría bien. Toda su vida ha hecho el papel de hermana mayor.

Era la manera en que estaba sentada: la postura agresiva, con las rodillas muy juntas, la cabeza echada hacía adelante, las facciones rígidas. ¿Dónde había quedado el rostro juvenil manso y afligido, la voz titubeante?

-¿Por qué estas enojada con Victoria?

-A causa del cuchillo. Cree que robe un cuchillo de la cocina.

-¿Y por qué lo cree?

-Porque no pueden encontrarlo. Estoy absolutamente segura de que yo no lo tomé. No me importa admitir algunas cosillas que hago, pero esto no, Doc.

-Creí que le tenías miedo a los cuchillos, Bella.

-Llámeme Kate.

-¿Kate?, ¿Por alguna razón?

-Kate suena mejor que Bella… más maduro.

-Bien, Kate, creí que le tenías pavor a los cuchillos.

-¡Oh!, no. Yo no. Bella es la que le tiene miedo a todo. Un cuchillo es lo peor que le puede suceder. Usted sabe, doctor, que algunas personas le causan dolor y sufrimiento al resto del universo. Nuestra chica Bella, por ejemplo.

El doctor Carlisle Cullen cayó en la cuenta de que, según lo sabía ahora, una de las personalidades alternativas de Bella Swan usaba el nombre de Kate.

* * *

><p><strong>Pue si niñas lindas y hermosas... unicas e inigualables, ya conocimos otra personalidad de Bella, hace un rato fue Tanya y ahora Kate, ustedes quien creen que falte o solo serán ellas.<strong>

**Este capitulo es el mas corto de la historia (mmm... creo) porque en el proximo capitulo viene algo feo para Bella, ¡oh si! definitivamente va a sufrir por todas esas noches que pasaba al lado de Edward, cuando él se colaba a su habitacíon y dormía a su lado JAJAJAJA.**

**Bueno, me entienden.**

**Y ahora si actualizo hasta mañana, los dos capitulos que faltan y de ahí hasta el lunes...**

**Les mando un abrazo.**

**Saludos.**


	14. Chapter 14: Crisis

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la saga de crepúsculo y pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre "Alrededor de la ciudad" y le pertenece a la novelista de suspenso Mary Higgins Clark al igual que los sobrenombres de los personajes de los malos que son Bic y Opal.**

* * *

><p>Ese sábado por la mañana se estacionaron cerca del consultorio de doctor Carlisle Cullen. Bic había alquilado un Buick de igual color y modelo que el de Bella.<p>

-Si alguien llegara a preguntar por qué abrí su puerta, señalaré este auto- explicó, y enseguida respondió a la muda pregunta de Opal-. Hemos observado que Lee nunca cierra su auto con llave. Siempre deja la mochila con libros en el piso del asiento delantero. Me limitaré a deslizar el cuchillo hasta el fondo. No me importa cuando lo encuentre. Solo es un pequeño recordatorio de lo que le pasará si empieza a pensar en nosotros con su loquero. Ahora, haz lo que debes hacer, Opal.

Bell siempre salía del consultorio exactamente a las doce menos cinco. Seis minutos antes de las doce, Opal abrió con aire indiferente la puerta de la entrada privada que llevaba a la oficina, en el piso superior. Un vestíbulo con un tramo de escaleras llevaba al consultorio. Miro alrededor. No había nadie en la escalera. Con rapidez, desenvolvió el pequeño paquete que sostenía, dejó caer el contenido en el vestíbulo y salió. Bic ya estaba otra vez en el auto alquilado.

-Ahora esperaremos aquí sólo un minuto- dijo Bic.

Bella bajo de prisa las escaleras. Regresaría de inmediato a la universidad. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de sentarse a que le partieran la cabeza en pedacitos? ¿Qué necesidad había de soportar a la sufrida de Victoria?

Estaba al pie de la escalera. Su bota toco algo suave, algo blando y húmedo. Miró hacía el suelo.

El ojo sin vida de un pollo la miraba. Unas cuantas plumas se aferraban al cráneo. El pescuezo cortado todavía tenía costras de sangre seca.

Afuera, Bic y Opal oyeron los gritos. Bic sonrió, dio vuelta a la llave de encendido y musitó:

-Yo debería de estar consolándola en este momento.

…

Los miembros del jurado entraban uno a uno en la sala del tribunal cuando la secretaría de Victoria se precipitó hacía la sala. Se rumoraba que habían llegado a un veredicto, y la gente se dirigía de prisa a los asientos. El corazón de victoria latió con violencia cuando el juez preguntó:

-Señor presidente del jurado, ¿han acordado ustedes un veredicto?

-Sí, su señoría, llegamos a un veredicto.

"Es la hora de la verdad", pensó Victoria, de pie ante la mesa de la fiscalía y mirando de frente al juez. Sintió que le daban un tirón en el brazo y se volvió para encontrarse a su secretaria, Jane.

-Ahora no- le reconvino, sorprendida al ver a Jane.

-Victoria, lo siento. Un tal doctor Cullen llevó a tu hermana al servicio de urgencias del centro médico de Forks. Está en un estado de choque.

Victoria apretó la pluma que tenía en la mano hasta hacer palidecer sus nudillos. El juez la miraba, visiblemente molesto. Ella alcanzó a susurrar:

-Avísale que estaré allí en unos minutos.

-Respecto del cargo de asesinato, ¿cuál es su veredicto; culpable o inocente?

-culpable, su señoría.

El grito de: "¡Es injusto!", se dejó oír entre los familiares y amigos de Archer.

La libertad bajo fianza de Eliot Archer fue revocada. Se fijó la fecha para dictar sentencia; el acusado salió de la sala, esposado, bajo custodia. El juicio se levantó.

Victoria no tuvo tiempo de gozar su triunfo, Jane la esperaba en el corredor, con el abrigo y el bolso de la abogada en la mano.

El doctor Cullen la esperaba en la sala de urgencias. Le explicó en pocas palabras lo ocurrido.

-Bella acababa de salir del consultorio. Al acercarse a la puerta exterior de la planta baja empezó a gritar. Cuando llegamos a su lado, se había desmayado. Estaba en choque profundo, pero parece que se está recuperando.

-¿Qué lo causó?

Victoria empezó a llorar.

-Al parecer pisó la cabeza de un pollo, se puso histérica y cayó en un estado de choque.

-¡Una cabeza de pollo! ¿en el vestíbulo de su consultorio?

-Así es. Tengo un paciente muy trastornado que practica un culto extraño, y ese es el tipo de cosas que haría.

Una enfermera salió del cubículo aislado con cortinas.

-Ya puede pasar.

Bella, yacía muy quieta. Victoria le tocó la mano.

-Bella.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, con gran esfuerzo, y victoria comprendió que debía estar bajo los efectos de un sedante. Su voz era débil pero muy clara cuando dijo:

-Victoria, primero me mato que volver a ver a ese doctor.

…

Emmett McCarthy estaba en la cocina, comiendo un sándwich.

-Cariño, lamento mucho no haber llegado anoche, pero realmente era muy importante preparar mi presentación para los clientes de Wharton.

Al decir esto, Irina lo rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Emmett le dio un beso apresurado y se zafó del abrazo.

-Oye, profesor, ¿algún problema?

-El problema es que hace alrededor de una hora descubrí con toda certeza que Bella Swan es quien ha escrito esas cartas.

Irina se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Estaba calificando trabajos. El que ella entregó traía una nota aparte en la que se aclaraba que su computadora se apagó y lo terminó en una vieja máquina de escribir. No hay duda de que es la misma en la que escribieron las cartas.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y le entregó la última misiva.

Decía:

_Emmett, mi adorado:_

_Jamás olvidaré esta noche. Me fascina verte dormir. Me fascina la forma en que te cubres con las mantas. ¿Por qué dejas que el cuarto se ponga tan frio? Cerré un poco la ventana. Recuerda siempre, cariño, si tu esposa no te quiere lo suficiente para estar contigo todo el tiempo, yo sí._

_Con todo mi amor:_

_Tanya_

Irina volvió a leer la carta lentamente.

-Por todos los cielos, Emmett, ¿crees que la chica de verdad haya entrado aquí?

-No lo creo. Es obvio que todas las escenas amorosas en mi oficina son producto de si fantasía. También se imagina esto.

-¿Vas a entregar las cartas a la administración?

-Por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que el decano Bennett hará que uno de los psicólogos hable con Bella. Sé que la está viendo el psiquiatra, pero quizás también necesite ese tipo de ayuda aquí en la universidad. Pobre muchacha.

…

Bella estaba sentada en la cama, leyendo el periódico, el domingo, a media mañana, cuando Victoria llegó al hospital. La saludo alegremente:

-¡Hola! Trajiste la ropa. Excelente. Me vestiré y vamos a almorzar al club.

Era lo que había dicho que deseaba hacer cuando llamó por teléfono, una hora más temprano.

-¿Estas segura de que no será demasiado?- inquirió Victoria ansiosa- ayer estabas muy mal.

-Quizás sea demasiado para ti. Victoria, ¿por qué no te mudas sin decirme a dónde? En verdad, soy un fastidio para ti.

Victoria se inclinó y la abrazo.

Victoria no sabía que esperar. Pero esta era la verdadera Bella, aunque eso decepcionara a los demás.

-Te ves maravillosa.

-Me dieron algo y dormí como piedra.

-Es una pastilla para dormir muy suave. El doctor Cullen te mando eso y un antidepresivo.

-Victoria, me tomaré las pastillas. Pero no más terapia.

-Bella, ¿sabes que el doctor Cullen consultó sobre ti con un psiquiatra de Seattle, el doctor James Witherdale? Si no quieres verlo, ¿me permites hablar con él?

-Victoria, preferiría mejor que no. Pero está bien, si eso te hace feliz- Bella bajó de la cama de un salto- . Vámonos de aquí.

En el club, Bella comió bien y se mostró animada. Mirándola, a Victoria le costó trabajo pensar que apenas ayer ella misma estaba al borde de la desesperación. Cuando salieron del club, no se dirigió a su casa. Por el contrario, enfilo en dirección completamente opuesta.

Bella arqueo una ceja.

-¿A dónde?

-A unos diez minutos de la casa, Glen Rock. Están a punto de terminar unos condominios. Pensé que podríamos ir a ver cómo están construidos.

-Victoria, quizá deberíamos alquilar algo durante un tiempo. Es decir, ¿qué tal si decides irte a un bufete de abogados en Seattle? Has recibido allí ofertas de trabajo. Cualquier lugar en el que vivamos debe de estar ligado a ti no a mí.

-Bella, no me voy a ir a ningún despacho privado. Duermo mucho mejor procesando a los asesinos que defendiéndolos.

Un departamento con tres niveles les gusto a ambas.

-Bonita distribución- comentó victoria- por mucho que me guste la casa, esos baños nuevos son otra cosa- y comentó con el agente que les mostraba el lugar- parece que hay alguien muy interesado en nuestra casa. Cuando se confirme la venta regresaremos.

Entrelazó su brazo afectuosamente con el de Bella mientras caminaban hacía el auto. Era un día claro y frio, y soplaba un viento ligero pero cortante. Sin embargo, la primavera ya se insinuaba en el ambiente.

Llegaron al estacionamiento. Bella habló de prisa.

-Victoria, déjame decir sólo una cosa. Cuando lleguemos a casa no quiero hablar de lo de ayer. Nuestro hogar se ha convertido, en un sitio donde me observas con expresión preocupada, me haces preguntas que no son tan inocentes como quieres hacer parecer. De ahora en adelante. Deja que yo te diga lo que quiera. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo respondió Victoria sin darle mayor importancia. "En efecto estoy tratándola como una niñita", se dijo. Pero ¿Qué había sucedido el día anterior?

Fue como sí Bella le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-Victoria, no sé qué me hizo desmayarme ayer. De lo que si estoy segura es de que resulta una experiencia terrible tener al doctor Cullen encima de mí con sus preguntas insinuantes que no son más que trampas. Es como tratar de cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas ante un intruso que intenta meterse por la fuerza.

-No es un intruso. Es un médico. Pero tú no estás lista para él. Por lo demás estoy de acuerdo.

Victoria pasó frente a los guardias de seguridad de la verja y observó cómo detenían y revisaban los autos que iban llegando. Fue evidente que Bella también lo notó. Dijo:

-Victoria, vamos a dejar un depósito para apartar el departamento de la esquina. Me encantaría vivir aquí. Con esa reja y esos guardias estaríamos a salvo. Eso es lo que tanto me asusta. Nunca me siento segura.

Victoria tuvo que formular la pregunta que tanto la torturaba:

-¿Fue por eso que tomaste el cuchillo? ¿Para sentirte segura? Bella, puedo entenderlo, pero siempre y cuando tú no te deprimas tanto que llegues a… lastimarte tú misma.

-Victoria,- suspiró Bella-no tengo intenciones de suicidarme. Quisiera que me creyeras. Te lo juro por lo más sagrado, yo no me lleve ese cuchillo.

Esa noche de vuelta en su dormitorio de la universidad, con la intención de acomodar su mochila, Bella vació el contenido en la cama. Salieron libros de texto, cuadernos de espiral y carpetas para hojas sueltas. El último objeto había estado oculto: el cuchillo de trinchar que faltaba en el juego de la cocina.

Bella retrocedió asustada.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- cayo de rodillas y ocultó la cara entre sus manos- Yo no lo tome, _**Too-rii**_.

Una voz burlona retumbo en su mente. _**Vamos, niña, ya cállate. Sabes bien por qué lo tienes. ¿Por qué no aceptas la sugerencia y te cortas el pescuezo? Rayos, necesito un cigarrillo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Ups! ya nada mas me falta subir un capitulo mas y cumplo con ustedes y nos vemos hasta el lunes.<strong>_

_**ahorita nos vemos.**_

_**Saludos**_


	15. Chapter 15: Las cartas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la saga de crepúsculo y pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre "Alrededor de la ciudad" y le pertenece a la novelista de suspenso Mary Higgins Clark al igual que los sobrenombres de los personajes de los malos que son Bic y Opal.**

* * *

><p>Edward Masen se dijo que no le importaba. Para ser honesto, lo que en verdad pensaba era que no debería importarle. Había muchas mujeres atractivas en el campus. Habría muchas más en California. Se graduaría en junio y se iría a Stanford para hacer una maestría en administración de empresas.<p>

Por más que la había buscado para hablar con ella y ofrecerle su apoyo y su cariño, ella constantemente lo evitaba y lo rechazaba. Estaba cansado de pensar en ella, estaba harto de verla como un fantasma penando en los pasillos de la universidad. Quería volver a tocarla, quería volver a tomarla entre sus brazos con esa delicadeza que hacía que lo aceptara.

Giró una vez más en su cama y trato de encontrar su error en esa última mañana que pasó con ella, ¿Qué demonios hizo mal? ¿Por qué la asustaba tanto? Por qué si, cuando se la llegaba a encontrar y sus miradas se conectaban, había temor en sus ojos.

Y la pregunta más importante ¿Por qué no podía sacarla de su cabeza?

Ahora había regresado de Londres; pero ella, obstinadamente, insistía en que no quería verlo. Él tenía la vaga esperanza de que el tiempo que pasó en Londres hubiera cambiado algo, pero todas sus ilusiones fueron destrozadas ante el constante rechazo de Bella.

…

Cuando Bella fue a revisar su buzón el martes, se encontró una nota en la que le pedían que telefoneara al decano de asuntos escolares para hacer una cita lo más pronto posible. "¿De qué se tratará?", se dijo. Cuando hizo la llamada, la secretaría del decano le preguntó si estaba libre para presentarse a las tres de la tarde del mismo día.

Era otro día frio y claro, el tipo de día que la hacía respirar hondo y cuadrar los hombros. Sentía un alivio al saber que el próximo sábado no estaría en aquel consultorio con el doctor Cullen, que trataba de ser amable pero siempre indagaba, siempre escarbaba.

Recordó el cuchillo. ¿Cómo había llegado al fondo de su mochila? Estaba segura de que ella no lo había puesto allí. Pero, ¿le creería Victoria? Quizá le sugeriría que volviera a hablar con el doctor Cullen.

El cuchillo estaba ahora en el fondo del closet. Lo había ocultado en la manga de una chaqueta. El puño elástico impediría que se cayera. ¿Acaso sencillamente debería tirarlo a la basura, dejar el misterio sin resolver?

Cuando Bella llegó al edificio de la administración, el decano Bennett no estaba solo. El doctor Johnson, director del centro de orientación psicológica, lo acompañaba. Bella se puso rígida al verlo. Una voz en su mente gritó: _**"¡Ten cuidado otro loquero!"**_

El decano Bennett la invito a sentarse, le preguntó cómo se sentía, cómo iban sus clases y le dijo que todos estaban conscientes de la terrible tragedia sufrida por su familia. Después le explicó que se retiraría. El doctor Johnson deseaba sostener una pequeña plática con ella.

El decano Bennett cerró la puerta tras de sí. El doctor Johnson sonrió y, amable, le dijo:

-No te asustes, Bella. Solo quería hablarte sobre el profesor McCarthy. ¿Qué opinas de él?

"¡Que fácil!"

-Creo que es maravilloso- respondió Bella-. Me parece un gran maestro y ha sido un gran amigo.

-Bella, no es raro que los estudiantes desarrollen cierto apego hacia un miembro del profesorado. En un caso como el tuyo, no sería raro que en medio de la soledad y el dolor interpretaras mal ese tipo de relación. Que abrigaras fantasías al respecto. Es comprensible.

-¿De _qué_ está hablando?

Le entregó un manojo de cartas.

-Bella, ¿escribiste tú estas cartas?

Bella las hojeo superficialmente y sus ojos se dilataron.

-Están firmadas por alguien llamado Tanya. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que yo las escribí?

-Bella, tienes un máquina de escribir, ¿no es así?

-En efecto, se trata de la vieja máquina de escribir portátil de mi madre. La uso esporádicamente, cuando no cuento con la computadora y debo entregar un trabajo.

-¿Tú entregaste este trabajo la semana pasada?

Bella lo miro.

-Sí, señor.

-Fíjate que la _o_ y la _m_ están rotas siempre que aparecen en las páginas. Ahora compáralas con las _o_ y _m_ incompletas de las cartas enviadas al profesor McCarthy. Es obvio que fueron escritas con la misma máquina.

Bella miró fijamente al doctor Johnson. Su rostro pareció superponerse al del doctor Cullen. _**¡Inquisidores! ¡Tontos!**_

La joven se puso de pie.

-Doctor Johnson, dejé a muchas personas usar esa máquina de escribir. Me parece que esta conversación es, como mínimo insultante. Me sorprende que el profesor McCarthy haya sacado la conclusión de que fui yo quien escribió esa basura repugnante. Me sorprende que usted me haya hecho venir para comentarlo- tomo las cartas y la arrojó sobre el escritorio-. Espero una disculpa por escrito. Y en cuanto al profesor McCarthy, bueno, hasta ahora yo lo consideraba un buen amigo, un amigo comprensivo en esta etapa difícil de mi vida. Es obvio que me equivoque. Es obvio que las alumnas que lo llaman "Emmett, el sensual", y murmuran sobre su actitud seductora tienen razón. Y pretendo decírselo en persona ahora mismo.

Dios media vuelta y salió de prisa de la habitación.

Tenía que estar en la clase de McCarthy quince minutos después.

Lo esperaba cuando él se acercó por el corredor. Los saludos alegres que le dirigía a otros alumnos en su camino al salón de clases cesaron en cuanto la vio.

-¿Qué tal Bella?

Sonaba nervioso.

-Profesor McCarthy, ¿de dónde saco la descabellada idea de que yo le escribí esas cartas?

-Bella, sé que estás pasando por una época difícil y…

-¿Y creyó que me facilitaría las cosas contándole al decano Bennett que yo tengo fantasías sexuales con usted? ¿Acaso se está volviendo loco?

-Bella, no te alteres. Mira estamos armando un escándalo.

A ella no le importó que la gente se detuviera a escuchar.

-Es usted repugnante- parecía escupir las palabras- ¡Se arrepentirá de esto!

Bella se abrió paso entre la multitud de estudiantes que la miraban pasmados y corrió de vuelta a su dormitorio. Cerró con fuerza la puerta, puso el cerrojo, se dejó caer sobre la cama y escucho las voces que ahora le gritaban.

Una decía tranquila: _**Bueno, al menos ahora te defendiste sola, por una vez en la vida.**_

La otra gritaba: _**¿Cómo pudo traicionarme Emmett? Se va a arrepentir. ¡Qué bueno que tienes el cuchillo!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno chicas aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo de esta semana, pero que les guste.<strong>_

_**Las dejo por que me tengo que ir.**_

_**Dejenme unos rewiew.**_

_**Besos y que pasen un excelente fin de semana.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Charco de sangre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga de crepúsculo y pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre "Alrededor de la ciudad" y le pertenece a la novelista de suspenso Mary Higgins Clark al igual que los sobrenombres de los personajes de los malos que son Bic y Opal.**

* * *

><p>Después del programa del domingo Bic y Opal volaron directamente a Georgia. Aquella noche hubo un banquete de despedida para ellos. El martes por la mañana partirían en auto hacía Seattle. En la cajuela llevaban la máquina de escribir de Bic, su equipaje y una lata de gasolina. No enviarían ninguna otra pertenencia.<p>

Cuando iban en el coche por la carretera, Bic le explico a Opal su razonamiento.

-Imagina que el Señor nos pone a prueba permitiendo que Bell empiece a recordar fragmentos de nuestra vida con ella. ¿Y si habla de la granja? ¿Y su la encuentran de algún modo y empiezan a averiguar quién la alquiló durante esos años? Esa casa es prueba visible de que la niña estuvo bajo nuestra protección. Debemos deshacernos de ella. El Señor lo ordena.

Ya era de noche cuando atravesaron el poblado de Belén. No obstante, Bic evitó la calle principal y dio un rodeo para recorrer las cinco millas hasta la granja. Al acercarse, apagó las luces del auto. Cuando llegaron a la granja, estaciono el auto detrás de un grupo de árboles.

No había señales de vida.

-¿Quieres asomarte?- pregunto Bic.

-Solo quiero largarme de aquí.

-Ven conmigo, Opal.

Era una orden.

No había señas de que nadie habitara la casa. Estaba totalmente a oscuras. Los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos. Bic giró la perilla, apoyo el hombro contra la puerta y está se abrió con un rechinido.

Bic dejó la lata de gasolina y sacó de si bolsillo una linterna del tamaño de un lápiz. Dirigió el haz de luz alrededor de la habitación.

-No ha cambiado gran cosa- observo- Esa es la misma mecedora en la que yo solía sentarme con Bell. Mi niña adorada.

-Bic, quiero irme de aquí. Hace frio, y este lugar me da miedo. Durante esos dos años estuve siempre muy preocupada.

-Opal, voy a rociar la gasolina en todo el lugar. Luego saldremos y tú puedes encender el fosforo.

Estaban en el auto y se alejaban con rapidez cuando las llamas se alzaron por encima de las copas de los árboles. Diez minutos después habían vuelto a la autopista. No se cruzaron con ningún auto en su visita de media hora.

…

A las siete y media del martes, Victoria abrió la puerta del frente de la casa. El proceso de relajamiento que siempre seguía a un juicio intenso había empezado durante la tarde cuando le confió a un colega: "Me empiezan a doler los huesos". Se puso de inmediato la pijama y una bata que hacía juego, metió los pies en las pantuflas y miró en el refrigerador. Había un pequeño asado de carne ya cocido. Verduras, papas y salsa esperaban listas para calentarse.

Estaba a punto de llevarse a la estancia la bandeja con la cena cuando llamo el profesor Emmett McCarthy. El alegre saludo de Victoria se congeló en sus labios cuando lo oyó decir:

-Victoria, ahora se que fui injusto al no advertirles a usted y a Bella antes de acudir a la administración.

-¿Advertirnos sobre qué?

-Conforme escuchaba Victoria sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas. Se sentó. Cuando Emmett McCarthy le contó su enfrentamiento con Bella, Victoria cerró los ojos y deseó poder cerrar los oídos.

-No…, no se imagina cuanto lo siento, profesor McCarthy- balbuceó- Usted ha sido tan amable con Bella- su voz se quebró-. Adiós.

No podía evitar hablar con Bella; pero, ¿Cómo abordarla? Marcó el número de la casa del doctor James Witherdale. Nadie contesto. Llamó al doctor Carlisle Cullen. Sus preguntas fueron breves.

-¿Bella niega haber escrito esas cartas?... entiendo… No, no está mintiendo; está bloqueada. Victoria, llámela, demuéstrale una vez más su apoyo. Sugiérale que regrese a casa. Tenemos que lograr que regrese a las consultas.

Victoria marco el número del dormitorio de Bella. Nadie respondió. Insistió cada media hora hasta la media noche. Desesperada, llamó a Bree Tanner, la estudiante que vivía al otro lado del pasillo.

La voz somnolienta de Bree se despabiló al instante cuando Victoria se identificó como la hermana de Bella. Si, sabía lo ocurrido. Claro que se asomaría a ver a Bella.

Mientras esperaba Victoria rezó: "No permitas que se haya lastimado ella misma, por favor, Dios mío, eso no".

-Me asomé y Bella está profundamente dormida. Me di cuenta; respira tranquilamente. ¿Quieres que la despierte?.

Victoria se sintió inundada de alivio.

-Supongo que tomo una pastilla para dormir. No. No la molestes, y perdóname por haberte despertado.

Exhausta, Victoria se metió a la cama y se quedó dormida de inmediato. Al menos no tendría que preocuparse por Bella durante esa noche.

…

¡Qué manera de acabar un día perfecto!, se dijo Emmett McCarthy después de conversar con Victoria. La joven sonaba muy afligida. ¿Y cómo no?. Sus padres habían muerto hace apenas cinco meses; su hermana menor estaba a punto de sufrir de un colapso nervioso. Emmett entró en la cocina. En el refrigerador no había más que sobras. Con una mueca, abrió el congelador y saco una pizza.

Mientras la calentaba, Emmett bebió una copa a sorbos y siguió reflexionando sobre la torpeza con que había manejado el asunto con Bella. La firme negativa de la joven había impresionado al decano Bennett, y al doctor Johnson. Emmett pensó que ahora pensaban que él echo a rodar algo que podría avergonzar a toda la universidad. Genial. ¿Ahora cómo me enfrento a ella?

Irina llamó poco antes de las ocho.

-Cariño, ¿Cómo ha salido todo?

-Me temo que no muy bien- hablaron durante veinte minutos. Cuando por fin colgaron, Emmett se sentía mucho mejor.

A las diez y media el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-En realidad estoy bien- repuso él- Me produce mucho alivio haber puesto por fin las castas sobre la mesa. Ahora voy a tomar una pastilla para dormir, nos veremos mañana- y añadió- Te amo.

Oprimió el botón de apagado automático del radio y poco después estaba dormido.

Emmett McCarthy no oyó las suaves pisadas, no sintió la figura que se inclinó sobre él, no se despertó cuando el cuchillo se metió entre sus costillas hasta el corazón. Un momento después, el sonido de las cortinas que ondeaban por el viento apagó los jadeos ahogados que escaparon de la garganta de Emmett McCarthy cuando moría.

…

Era el sueño del cuchillo otra vez, pero en esta ocasión fue diferente, el cuchillo no venía hacía ella, era ella quien lo sostenía y lo movía de arriba abajo. Bella se incorporó de un solo salto en la cama. Su mano estaba pegajosa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía puestos todavía los pantalones vaqueros y la chaqueta? ¿Por qué estaban tan manchados?

Su mano izquierda tocaba algo duro. Apretó el objeto con los dedos y una rápida punzada de dolor le recorrió la mano.

Levantó bruscamente las mantas. El cuchillo de trinchar estaba medio oculto bajo la almohada. Manchas de sangre saca cubrían las sabanas. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Cuándo se había cortado? ¿Por qué había sacado el cuchillo del closet? ¿Soñaba todavía?

_**No pierdas un solo minuto**_**,** grito una voz_. __**Lávate las manos. Lava el cuchillo. Escóndelo en el closet. Apúrate. Quítate el reloj. La correa está sucia. El brazalete que traes en el bolsillo… lávalo también.**_

**_Lava el cuchillo. _**Cegada corrió al baño, abrió las llaves de la bañera y sostuvo el cuchillo bajo el chorro del agua.

**_Guárdalo en el closet. _**Corrió de regreso al dormitorio. **_Quítate esa ropa. Quita la ropa de cama. Pon todo en la bañera._**

Bella se precipito hacía el baño, abrió la ducha y dejó caer la ropa de cama en la tina. Al tiempo que se desnudaba, fue arrojando su ropa al agua. Miró boquiabierta cómo se teñía de rojo.

Entró de pie en la bañera. Las sabanas flotaban alrededor de sus pies. Desesperada. se restregó para quitar lo pegajoso de sus manos y rostro. Luego salió de la tina, se puso una bata y tapó el orificio del drenaje. Lavó su ropa y las sabanas hasta que el agua quedo limpia.

Hizo un envoltorio en una bolsa de lavandería, se vistió y bajo a la secadora del sótano. Espero mientras la secadora giraba y zumbaba. Cuando la maquino se apagó, doblo con cuidado las sabanas y su ropa y las llevo de vuelta a su habitación.

**_Ahora tiende de nuevo la cama y salde aquí. Preséntate a tu primera clase y trata de conservar la calma. Esta vez si te metiste en un verdadero lio._**

Al caminar a través de la universidad, se preguntaba una y otra vez quien era la niñita que lloraba y lloraba tanto, un llanto ahogado, como si tuviera la cabeza oculta en una almohada. Se trataba de una niñita con cabello color marrón y largo, acostada en una cama de una habitación fría. Sí, era ella quien lloraba.

Como autómata entró en el edificio y tomo el ascensor. Al pasar frente al salón del tercer piso donde Emmett McCarthy tenía programada su primera clase, asomó la cabeza por la puerta, una docena de estudiantes lo esperaban reunidos en círculo.

-Pierden su tiempo- les anuncio- Emmett el sensual está bien muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooooollllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, me da gusto volver, de verdad, voy lenta chicas pero ya me van a ver más seguido. Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está un capítulo de esta gran historia, espero que les guste.<strong>

**Este capítulo está dedicado a mi querida Mirna (alias Mirgru) espero que te guste.**

**Ustedes como ven esta situación, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus apuestas. ¿De verdad lo habara matado Bella?**

**Muchos abrazos**


	17. Chapter 17: Consecuencias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la saga de crepúsculo y pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre "Alrededor de la ciudad" y le pertenece a la novelista de suspenso Mary Higgins Clark al igual que los sobrenombres de los personajes de los malosos que son Bic y Opal.**

* * *

><p>A las once de la mañana del miércoles, Bella llamo a Victoria desde la jefatura de policía.<p>

Todas las emociones de Victoria quedaron embotadas. Ocupó valiosos minutos para llamar al doctor Cullen, le conto lo ocurrido y le pidió que localizara al doctor Witherdale. Después corrió a su auto. El trayecto de una hora y media hasta la universidad fue para ella un infierno.

Recordaba la voz balbuceante y aturdida voz de Bella que decía: "Victoria, encontraron muerto al profesor McCarthy. Creen que yo lo asesine. Estoy arrestada."

Emmett McCarthy apuñalado. ¡Oh Dios misericordioso!, ¿Por qué?

Victoria llego a la jefatura de policía donde le informaron que estaban sometiendo a Bella a un interrogatorio. La joven exigió verla. El teniente encargado del mostrador sabía que Victoria era asistente del fiscal. La miro compasivo.

-Señorita Swan, usted sabe que solo se permite la entrada durante el interrogatorio a su abogado.

-Yo soy su abogado- anunció Victoria.

-Usted no puede...

-En este preciso instante dejo mi trabajo. Renuncio para defender a mi hermana.

La sala de interrogatorio era pequeña. Una pequeña cámara de video grababa a Bella, sentada en una desvencijada silla de madera. Había dos detectives con ella. Cuando vio a Victoria, Bella se abalanzó a sus brazos.

-Victoria es una locura, siento mucho lo que le paso al profesor McCarthy. Diles que encuentren a quien escribió esas repugnantes cartas. Es la demente que debe haberlo matado.

Empezó a sollozar.

Victoria apoyó la cabeza de Bella contra su hombro, la meció un poco y de nuevo la acomodo en la silla.

-Me quedare aquí contigo. No quiero que contestes más preguntas por ahora.

-Señorita Swan, ¿Puedo hablar unas palabras con usted?, soy Alec Shadow.

El detective de más edad la llevó aparte.

-Me temo que es un caso claro. Amenazó al profesor McCarthy ayer. Esta mañana, antes de que se descubriera el cadáver, le anuncio a un grupo de estudiantes que había muerto. En su dormitorio estaba oculto un cuchillo que con seguridad es el arma asesina. Trato de lavar su ropa y sus sábanas, pero tienen tenues manchas de sangre.

-_Ki-ki_

Victoria dio media vuelta. Era Bella y, al mismo tiempo, no lo era. Su expresión se veía distinta, infantil. La voz sonaba como si fuera de un niño de unos tres años.

Kiki. Así solía llamarle Bella cuando era pequeña.

-Kiki, quiero mi osito.

Victoria sostuvo la mano de Bella mientras redactaban la acusación. El juez fijó una fianza de $ 150,000.00 dólares. Victoria le prometió a Bella:

-Te sacare de aquí en unas horas.

Abrumada de dolor, observó cómo se llevaban esposada a una Bella que parecía no entender lo que sucedía.

Edward Masen entró en la sala del tribunal al tiempo que Victoria llenaba unos documentos para el fiador.

-Victoria.

Ella alzo la mirada. Edward se veía tan impresionado y afligido como lo estaba ella, e incluso tenía restos de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Victoria, Bella no lastimaría a nadie intencionalmente. Algo estalló dentro de ella.

-Lo sé Edward. En defensa alegare locura temporal.

Al pronunciar esas palabras, Victoria pensó en todos los abogados defensores a quienes ella había derrotado en el tribunal por que usaron esa estrategia. Rara vez servía.

Edward permaneció a su lado, hablándole, consolándola, recordando viejos tiempos con Bella, Victoria pensó que hubiera sido perfecto que Bella no hubiera dejado a Edward aquel domingo.

A las seis y cuarto, Bella quedo libre bajo fianza. Salió de la prisión acompañada por una celadora. Cuando vio a Victoria y a Edward, sus rodillas flaquearon. En cuanto Edward se acercó para sostenerla, Bella gimió y luego comenzó a gritar:

-Victoria, no dejes que me lastime.

…

A las once de la mañana del miércoles, sonó el teléfono en la agencia Viajes Mundiales del hotel Madison, en Seattle.

Irina McCarthy salía en ese momento. Titubeó y luego, sin detenerse, ordenó:

-Si es para mí, di que regresare en diez minutos. Tengo que arreglar esto antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Heidi Santini, la secretaria de la oficina, levantó el teléfono.

-Viajes Mundiales buenas días- contesto vivaz, y después escuchó- Irina acaba de salir. Regresará en unos minutos.

Renata Perkíns, dueña de la agencia, estaba de pie frente al archivero. Se volvió hacia la joven de veintidós años.

Heidi preguntaba:

-¿Hay algún problema?

Renata fue deprisa hasta el escritorio de Irina, tomó la extensión y, con la cabeza, le hizo a Heidi señas de que colgara.

-Habla Renata Perkíns. ¿Puedo servirle en algo?

En numerosas ocasiones durante sus sesenta y nueve años de vida, Renata había recibido por teléfono malas noticias sobre algún familiar o amigo. Cuando su interlocutor se identificó como el decano Bennett, de la universidad de Port Ángeles, tuvo la certeza que algo malo le sucedía a Emmett McCarthy.

-Soy la jefa y amiga de Irina McCarthy- le informo al decano- Irina está al otro lado del vestíbulo, en la joyería. Puedo ir por ella si usted quiere.

Escucho al tiempo que Bennett respondía titubeante:

-Quizá deba decírselo usted. Temo que Irina pueda oírlo por la radio...

Horrorizada, Renata Perkíns se enteró de la forma en que había sido asesinado Emmett McCarthy.

-Yo me encargare de todo- ofreció y colgó el teléfono. Con lágrimas en los ojos, le conto a la secretaria lo ocurrido- ¡Pobre Irina!- añadió.

-Allí viene- le aviso Heidi.

A través de la pared de vidrio que dividía la agencia de viajes del vestíbulo, pudieron ver que Irina se acercaba. Caminaba animadamente. Una sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios.

Renata Perkíns se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo empezar a decírselo?

La puerta se abrió.

-¡Me pidieron disculpas!- anuncio Irina, triunfante- reconocieron que fue culpa suya- entonces, su sonrisa se desvaneció- ¿Que sucedió?

-Emmett está muerto- le espetó Renata.

-¿Emmett? ¿Muerto?

El tono de Irina era interrogante, de incredulidad. Luego repitió:

-Emmett. Muerto. Renata Perkíns y Heidi Santini vieron como su rostro palidecía. De prisa, se acercaron a ella y la acomodaron en una silla.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Irina, con voz monótona- ¿El auto? Los frenos estaban bajos. Se lo advertí.

-¡Ay! Irina.

Renata Perkíns rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de la temblorosa mujer.

Fue Heidi Santini quien le dio los detalles que sabían, quien llamó al garaje y pidió que trajeran de inmediato el auto de Irina. Ofreció ir con ellas y conducir, pero Irina rehusó la sugerencia. Alguien debía quedarse en la oficina.

Cuando iban en camino, Irina no vertió una lágrima. Hablaba sobre Emmett como si aún estuviera vivo.

-Es el nombre más agradable del mundo. Es tan bueno... El hombre más inteligente que he conocido.

…

Bic encendió el televisor a la hora de las noticias de mediodía mientras comían en su oficina del estudio de televisión en la Calle 61 Oeste. El reportaje decía:

"**ATRACCION FATAL LLEVA AL ASESINATO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE PORT ANGELES"**

Opal se quedó boquiabierta, y Bic palideció cuando apareció en la pantalla la fotografía de Bella de niña.

_**"A los cuatro años, Bella Swan fue víctima de un secuestro. Hoy, a los veintiún años, se le acusa de acuchillar a muerte a un popular profesor a quien, según se dice, escribió numerosas cartas de amor"**_

Entrevistaron a una estudiante de grandes ojos asustados.

-Bella le grito al profesor McCarthy en el pasillo. Creo que él trataba de terminar con ella y ella se puso como loca.

Al término del reportaje, Bic masculló:

-Apaga eso Opal.

Ella obedeció. Bic temblaba. Tenía el rostro sudoroso. Con calma se quitó el saco, se arremango la camisa y extendió? los brazos. El abundante bello rizado que cubría sus brazos ahora era de un gris plateado.

-¿Recuerdas cómo se asustaba cuando yo le tendía los brazos?- preguntó- Pero Bell sabía que yo la amaba. Eso me ha obsesionado todos estos años. Tú has sido testigo, Opal. Y mientras yo sufría todos estos meses viéndola, lo bastante cerca como para tocarla, preocupándome de que le hablara de mi a ese doctor, ella le escribía basura a otro.

Sus ojos estaban dilatados y lanzaban chispas. Opal le dio la respuesta que él esperaba:

-Bell debe de ser castigada, Bic.

-Lo será. Si el ojo peca arráncalo. Bell obviamente está bajo la influencia de satanás. Debo enviarla al perdón misericordioso del Señor obligándola que vuelva el acero contra ella misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiuuu, esta vez me tarde más en actualizar, ya saben la explotación laboral está a la orden del día, y por las tardes-noches mis chiquillos me exprimen toda la energía.<strong>

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, y si, desgraciadamente Emmett McCarthy murió, pero todo va a ser muy interesante, no se lo pierdan.**

**Por último y no menos importante quiero agradecerle y dedicarle este capítulo a mi queridísima amiga Mirna, gracias por tu amistas. Y créeme que lo lamento mucho, pero alguien tenía que morir.**

**Y tambien a las chicas que dejan rewiew, les agradezco que se tomen la molestia.**

**Bueno, espero actualizar pronto porque ya todo se va a poner más interesante.**

**No sean malitas déjenme un rewiew.**


	18. Chapter 18: Llegan los aliados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la saga de crepúsculo y pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre "Alrededor de la ciudad" y le pertenece a la novelista de suspenso Mary Higgins Clark al igual que los sobrenombres de los personajes de los malosos que son Bic y Opal.**

Bree Tanner vivía en una casita en una casita en Harrisburg, Pensilvania. Ahora, a los setenta y ocho años, seguía siendo una mujer risueña a quien le encantaba hablar sobre el acontecimiento más emocionante de su vida: su participación en el caso de Bella Swan. Era la cajera que llamó a la policía cuando Bella se puso histérica en el restaurante de la carretera.

Lo que más lamenta era que no había logrado ver bien a la pareja y no podía recordar cómo había llamado la mujer al hombre cuando salían del lugar. A veces soñaba con ellos, en especial con él, pero nunca tenía rostro, solo el cabello algo largo, barba y unos brazos fuertes cubiertos de tupido vello rizado.

Bree oyó sobre el arresto de Bella en las noticias televisivas de las seis de la tarde. "¡Esa pobre familia!", pensó con tristeza. Los Swan se habían mostrado muy agradecidos con ella. Después de que Bella volvió a casa, se presentó junto con ellos en el programa _Good morning América._

Bree abrigó esperanzas de que esa familia se mantendría en contacto con ella. Durante un tiempo les escribió periódicamente: cartas largas y detalladas en las que describía como todas las personas que llegaban al restaurante de la carretera deseaban oír sobre el caso y cómo los ojos se les inundaban de lágrimas cuando Bree describía lo dolorosamente asustada que se veía Bella.

Entonces recibió una carta de Charlie Swan. Él le agradecía una vez más su amabilidad, pero comentaba que sería mejor que ya no les escribiera. Las cartas alteraban mucho a su esposa. Toda su familia trataba de dejar tras de sí el recuerdo de ese terrible periodo. Bree se sintió muy decepcionada. Aunque siguió enviando una tarjeta de navidad cada año, jamás le volvieron a contestar.

En septiembre, cuando supo del accidente, había enviado una nota de condolencia a Victoria y a Bella, y como respuesta recibió una encantadora misiva de Victoria, quien le decía que sus padres siempre sintieron que Bree fue el medio de Dios para responder a sus oraciones y le agradecía los quince años de felicidad que había gozado su familia desde el regreso de Bella.

A Bree le encantaba ver la televisión. Era profundamente religiosa, y la Iglesia del Aire era su programa favorito había sentido una profunda devoción por el reverendo Garrett Pace, pero el reverendo Ben Cheney era muy distinto. Bree tenia ciertas dudas respecto de él. Le causaba una sensación peculiar. Sin embargo, verlos a él y a Angela juntos tenía algo de hipnótico. No podía quitarles los ojos de encima. Y sin duda era un predicador formidable.

El miércoles a las nueve de la noche sono el teléfono. Era el productor del programa local de televisión Good Morning, Harrisburg. El hombre ofreció disculpas por llamar a esa hora y pregunto si Bree aceptaría presentarse en el programa de la mañana siguiente para hablar sobre Bella.

-Señorita Tanner, estuve revisando los archivos del caso Swan- le informo el productor- Caramba, es una lástima que usted no pudiera recordar el nombre del tipo que estaba ese día con la niña.

-Lo sé- respondió ella- Todavía resuena en algún lugar de mi cabeza.

En el preciso instante en que Bree se iba a la cama aquella noche, apareció en su mente el reverendo Ben Cheney.

Saco el papel y los sobres para cartas color lavanda y busco la nueva pluma Bic que acababa de comprar en el supermercado. Le escribió una larga carta a Cheney en la que le refería toda su relación con Bella Swan. Le explico que años atrás se negó a someterse a hipnosis para que le ayudara a recordar como había llamado la mujer al hombre. Ella siempre creyó que la hipnosis significaba poner el alma bajo el poder de alguien más y que eso le desagradaría a Dios. ¿Qué opinaba el reverendo Ben? Le suplicaba responder pronto.

Escribió una segunda carta para Victoria explicándole todo.

El doctor James Witherdale había viajado a Australia para pasar las vacaciones de navidad y planeaba quedarse un mes. Allá era verano; visito a su familia, vio a sus amigos, se pasó al día con sus antiguos colegas y disfruto al máximo de la oportunidad para relajarse. Se dio cuenta de que pensaba cada vez más en Victoria Swan. Extrañaba sus conversaciones semanales. Deseo haberla invitado a cenar con él.

Cuando las vacaciones terminaron, James Witherdale abordó el avión a Seattle y llego, agotado por el largo viaje, al mediodía del miércoles. En cuanto entró en su departamento, se dejó caer en la cama y durmió hasta las diez; luego escucho los mensajes en la contestadora.

Cinco minutos después hablaba por teléfono con Victoria. El sonido de aquella voz, agotada y tensa, le produjo un nudo en la garganta. Consternado, la oyó relatar lo sucedido.

-Debe lograr que Bella venga a verme- le dijo a Victoria- Vengan el viernes a las diez de la mañana.

Después de una pausa Victoria dijo:

-Doctor Witherdale, me da mucho gusto que haya regresado.

"_A mí también",_ pensó James al momento de colgar, comprendió que Victoria todavía no asimilaba la gigantesca prueba que tenía por delante.

…

Jasper Whitlock regresó a Port Ángeles, entrada la noche del miércoles, tras haber pasado una semana pescando con su amigo en Florida. Su esposa Alice le contó sobre el arresto de Bella Swan.

¡Bella Swan! Jasper era detective en la oficina del fiscal del condado, hacía diecisiete años cuando Bella, de cuatro años de edad, desapareció. Hasta apenas hace poco, perteneció al escuadrón de homicidios y conocía bien a Victoria. Pesaroso, puso las noticias de las once de la noche. El asesinato en la universidad era la noticia principal. Con creciente desanimo, Jasper vio el noticiero. Cuando termino el reportaje, apago el televisor.

-¡Vaya caso!- exclamó.

Quince años antes cuando Jasper cortejaba a Alice, el padre de ella comento en tono burlón: "ese gallito se cree el mejor del corral". Había un tinte de verdad en el comentario. Cuando Jasper estaba alterado o enojado lo recorría una cierta electricidad. A sus veintiocho años, a pesar de las distracciones que había a su alrededor, no había perdido ni un ápice de concentración y de esa energía vivaz que siempre lo ha caracterizado, lo cual lo llevó a ser el mejor investigador de la oficina del fiscal, a pesar de su juventud.

-¿No puedes hacer algo?- preguntó Alice.

Desde su retiro del escuadrón por un disparo en el omoplato, Jasper ahora tenía licencia de investigador privado y se daba el lujo de ocuparse solo de los casos que le interesaban.

Jaspes esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

-Por supuesto que puedo. Victoria necesita de alguien que recoja información. Mañana iré a verla y pondré manos a la obra.

…

-Ángela, descríbeme el dormitorio de Bell en detalle- Opal estaba a punto de servirle café a Bic. Se detuvo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-Muchas veces te he advertido que no hagas preguntas a lo que te pido- Opal en ese instante se estremeció.

-Perdón. Es solo que me sorprendiste- lo miro desde el otro lado de la mesa tratando de sonreír- déjame recordar… como te dije, su cuarto y el de su hermana están al lado derecho de la escalera. En el de Bell hay una cama grande con cabecera de terciopelo, un tocador, el escritorio, un librero grande. Es muy femenino, con un dibujo de flores azul y blanco en la colcha y las cortinas- notó que él no estaba satisfecho todavía-. ¡Ah!, si, se me olvidaba, tiene fotografías de su familia en su escritorio.

-Se te olvida algo Ángela. La última vez que conversamos sobre esto, me dijiste que había un montón de álbumes familiares en el anaquel inferior de si librero y que se veía como si Bell hubiera estado hojeándolos. Al parecer había muchas fotografías sueltas de Bell y su hermana cuando eran niñas.

-Así es.

Opal tomó un pequeño sorbo de café, nerviosa. Se topó con la mirada fija de Bic. Los ojos mesiánicos de Bic despedían chispas. Con el corazón encogido, Opal supo que iba a ordenarle algo peligroso.

**Chan, chan, chan, chaaaaannnn… leche con paaaaaannn, jajaja, bueno, bueno, me dejo de payasadas y paso a la pregunta más seria ¿qué creen que se le haya ocurrido a Bic?**

**Es todo un logro porque sigo ocupada, pero pronto, pronto termino.**

**Mirna querida, también te dedico este capítulo para que te quedes clavada con la historia, pero prometo que actualizo pronto.**

**Saludos….**


	19. Chapter 19: La pequeña Isa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la saga de crepúsculo y pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre "Alrededor de la ciudad" y le pertenece a la novelista de suspenso Mary Higgins Clark al igual que los sobrenombres de los personajes de los malosos que son Bic y Opal.**

A las doce menos cuarto del jueves, Bella despertó del sueño producido por el sedante. Abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor. Una cacofonía de voces retumbaba en su mente, en algún sitio, una criatura lloraba. Dos mujeres discutían a gritos: _**¡Yo estaba furiosa con él, pero lo amaba!**_, decía una.

La otra respondió: _**¡Te dije que te quedaras en casa esa noche!**_

Bella se cubrió los oídos con las manos. "¡Oh Dios mío!, ¿acaso todo fue un sueño? ¿En verdad está muerto Emmett McCarthy? ¿Alguien podía creer que ella lo había herido? Nada de eso era cierto, ¿o sí? ¿Dónde estaba Victoria?

Bajo de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Victoria! ¡Victoria!

-Regresara pronto. Era la voz familiar de Esme, tranquilizadora, afectuosa, Esme subía por la escalera- ¿Cómo te sientes?- una oleada de alivio recorrió a Bella.

-Esme, ¿Dónde está Victoria?

-Tuvo que ir a la oficina. Regresara en un par de horas. Te prepare una comida sabrosa: consomé y ensalada de atún.

-Solo el consomé, Esme. Bajaré en diez minutos.

Entro en el baño y abrió la llave de la ducha. El agua caliente dio masaje a los tensos músculos del cuello y los hombros. Se despejó el dolor de cabeza causado por los sedantes, y la enormidad de lo ocurrido comenzó a penetrar en su mente. Emmett McCarthy, aquel ser humano encantador y cálido, había sido asesinado con el cuchillo desaparecido.

"_Victoria me preguntó si yo había tomado el cuchillo"_, pensó Bella cuando salía de la ducha. Se envolvió en una toalla. _"Luego lo encontré en la mochila. Alguien debió tomarlo de mi habitación: seguramente la misma persona que escribió esas repugnantes cartas"_

Bella se vistió con unos pantalones vaqueros y un suéter y se quedó de pie frente al espejo, cepillándose el cabello. _"Yo no hice nada"_, le dijo a su imagen en el espejo. De pronto un recuerdo agudo y nítido de mamá. Cuantas veces le había dicho: _"¡Bella, eres igualita a mí cuando yo tenía tu edad!"_

Pero mamá jamás tuvo aquella mirada temerosa en los ojos. Mamá siempre hacía felices a las personas. No le causaba dolor a todo el mundo.

-_**Hey, ¿por qué echarte toda la culpa?**__-_ se burló una voz- _**Irina McCarthy no quería a Emmett. Él se sentía solo. Sabes bien que me necesitaba. Odio a Irina. ¡Ojala se muriera**_**!**

Bella fue hasta su escritorio.

Minutos después, Esme toco a la puerta y la llamó con voz preocupada:

-Bella, la comida está lista. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Déjame en paz, por favor, el consomé no se va a evaporar, ¿o si? Al rato bajo.

Irritada, termino de doblar la carta que acababa de escribir.

El cartero pasó por allí cerca de las doce y media. Ella observó al hombre por la ventana hasta que dio vuelta hacía la casa; entonces bajo las escaleras a toda prisa y abrió la puerta cuando el llegaba al porche.

-Me la llevare, y aquí hay una para ustedes.

Bella cerró la puerta.

**...**

Al atardecer del miércoles, Irina McCarthy, pálida pero serena, volvió a Seattle con Renata Perkíns.

-Estoy mejor en Seattle- señaló- no soportaría quedarme en la casa.

Renata ofreció acompañarla toda la noche; sin embargo, Irina se rehusó.

-Voy a tomarme una pastilla para dormir y me meteré inmediatamente a la cama.

Durmió a pierna suelta. Eran las once de la mañana del jueves cuando despertó. Los tres pisos superiores del hotel eran departamentos de lujo. Desde hacía tres años, cuando se mudó al departamento, Irina había ido dándole poco a poco algunos toques personales: pequeñas alfombras orientales, lámparas antiguas, almohadones de seda, figuras de cristal de Lalique, y sus cuadros preferidos.

El efecto era encantador, lujoso y personal. Y además, a Irina le fascinaban las comodidades de la vida en el hotel, en especial el servicio del restaurante en la habitación y la camarera. También le encantaba el closet lleno de ropa de modistos caros, los zapatos de Ferregamo, los bolsos de Gucci. Todo era muy agradable.

Se levantó y entró en el baño por su afelpada bata de toalla. Se la puso y se miró en el espejo. Aún tenía los ojos hinchados. Ver a Emmett en el depósito de cadáveres fue terrible. Las lágrimas fueron genuinas. Lloraría un poco más cuando viera el rostro de Emmett por última vez en su funeral. Ese pensamiento le recordó que tenía que disponerlo todo. Pero no ahora. Quería desayunar.

Ordeno que le llevaran el desayuno y bebía la primera taza de café cuando alguien llamo discretamente a la puerta. Corrió a abrir. Laurent Da Revin estaba allí, con una expresión de solicito interés en sus rasgos apuestos y aristocráticos.

-¡Querida!- suspiro.

La rodeo con los brazos, e Irina apoyo el rostro contra la suave chaqueta de fina cachemira que ella misma le había regalado en navidad.

**...**

James Witherdale conoció a Bella el viernes por la mañana. La había visto en fotografías, pero no estaba preparado para su espectacular belleza: impresionantes ojos color chocolate y cabello color marrón con destellos rojizos que caía en ondas sobre su espalda igual que una cascada. Iba vestida de modo sencillo, con pantalones azul oscuro, una blusa de seda blanca y un saco azul y blanco.

Tenía clase, pese a que se palpaba su terror.

Victoria se sentó cerca de su hermana pero un poco atrás. Bella se había negado a entrar sola en la oficina.

-No puedo estar sin ella- explico.

Quizá fue la presencia tranquilizadora de Victoria, pero aun así, James se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta tan directa de Bella:

-Doctor Witherdale, ¿Usted cree que yo asesine al profesor Emmett McCarthy?

-¿Piensas que tengo motivos para creerlo?

-Supongo que todos tienen motivos suficientes como para sospechar de mí. Pero es claro que nosotros no mataríamos a ningún ser humano.

-¿Nosotros, Bella?

¿Fue vergüenza o culpabilidad lo que centello en su expresión durante un instante?

-Bella- dijo James- Victoria ha hablado contigo sobre los graves cargos que se levantan en tu contra. Es lógico que estés muy asustada.

Bella inclino la cabeza. Su cabello callo hacia adelante. Encorvo los hombros, oculto las manos en el regazo y encogió las piernas, de modo que sus pies colgaban a cierta distancia del suelo. Volvió a surgir el apagado sollozo que Victoria había oído varias veces en los últimos días.

-Tienes mucho miedo, ¿Verdad Bella?- comento suavemente James.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Luego, entre sollozos, corrigió:

-Bella no.

-Tú no eres Bella. ¿Quieres decirme cómo te llamas?

-Isa.

-Isa. ¡Qué bonito nombre! ¿Cuántos años tienes, Isa?

-Cuatro.

¡Santo cielo!, pensó Victoria, mientras el doctor Witherdale hablaba con Bella como si fuera una niñita. "Tiene razón. Algo terrible debió ocurrirle en esos dos años que estuvo secuestrada."

-Isa, estas muy cansada, ¿No?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres irte a tu cuarto y descansar?

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

-Muy bien. Puedes quedarte aquí. ¿Por qué no tomas una siesta sentadita en esa silla y le pides a Bella que regrese a hablar conmigo?

Su respiración se volvió rítmica. Un momento después, alzo la cabeza. Sus hombros se irguieron y sus pies tocaron el suelo.

-Por supuesto que estoy asustada- le respondió Bella a James- pero como yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de Emmett, sé que puedo contar con Victoria para que descubra la verdad- volvió la cabeza, le sonrió a Victoria y después miro de frente al médico otra vez- Victoria siempre ha entendido.

-¿Entendido que, Bella?

Se encogió de hombros y respondió:

-No lo sé.

James supo que era el momento de revirarle a Bella lo que Victoria ya sabía. Algo terrible había ocurrido durante los dos años que estuvo desaparecida, algo tan abrumador que, por ser una niña pequeña, no pudo enfrentarlo sola. Otros vinieron en su ayuda, quizá uno o dos, quizá más, y ella había adquirido, en efecto personalidades múltiples. Cuando regreso a casa, el amor con que la rodearon todos hizo innecesario que las personalidades alternativas se hicieran presentes, pero la muerte de sus padres fue tan dolorosa que volvieron a ser necesarias.

Bella escuchaba.

-¿Cuál es el tratamiento?

-Hipnosis. Quisiera grabarte en video durante las sesiones.

-Supongamos que confieso que algina parte de mi..., alguna persona, por llamarle así, en efecto mato a Emmett McCarthy. ¿Qué sucedería entonces?

Le correspondió a Victoria responder.

-Bella, me temo que, tal como están las cosas, un jurado inevitablemente te condenaría. La única esperanza es demostrar que eras incapaz de entender la naturaleza del crimen.

-Comprendo. Victoria, ¿ha habido otras personas que alegaran personalidad múltiple como defensa ante un cargo de asesinato?

-Sí.

-¿Cuantas quedaron libres?

Victoria no respondió.

-¿Cuantas, Victoria?- insistió Bella con desesperación- ¿Una? ¿Dos? ¿Ninguna? ¿Ninguna, verdad? Ninguna logro que la exculparan. Bueno, da lo mismo averiguar o no la verdad.

Parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener el llanto, entonces, su voz se volvió estridente, furiosa.

-Solo una cosa, doctor. Victoria se queda conmigo. No voy a estar sola con usted, y no pienso acostarme en el diván. ¿Entendido?

-Bella, hare todo lo posible por facilitarte las cosas. Eres una persona muy agradable que ha tenido muy mala suerte.

Ella rio burlonamente.

-¿Qué tiene de agradable esa estúpida inútil? Nunca ha hecho nada más que dar problemas.

-Creo que Bella se fue- dijo James- ¿No es así?

-Así es. Ya estoy harta de ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kate.

-¿Qué edad tienes Kate?

-Treinta y tres. Oiga, no tenía intenciones de salir. Solo quería advertirle. Ni crea que va a hipnotizar a Bella y lograr que hable sobre esos dos años. Le advierto que está perdiendo su tiempo. Hasta luego.

Hubo una pausa. Después, Bella suspiro fatigada.

-¿Podríamos terminar por ahora? De pronto me dio un espantoso dolor de cabeza.

**...**

El viernes por la tarde, Victoria estaba en la biblioteca de su casa con Jasper Whitlock. Con aire cansado, echo hacia atrás un mechón que le caía sobre la frente.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra que quieras encargarte de esta investigación.

Termino de contarle todo, incluyendo lo ocurrido con Bella en el consultorio de James.

Jasper tomaba notas. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido por la concentración. Unos lentes sin armazón hacían parecer más grandes sus inquisitivos ojos azules, la camisa a cuadros verde y los vaqueros deslavados le daban un aire de un informal intelectual.

Tenía un aire de eficiencia y Victoria confiaba en él. Cuando realizaba una investigación, a Jasper Whitlock no se le escapaba absolutamente nada.

Victoria espero mientras el releía sus notas. Era un procedimiento ya conocido. Así trabajaban antes, cuando eran compañeros en la oficina del fiscal.

-Muy bien, creo que lo tengo todo- concluyo Jasper, animado-. Yo estaría de acuerdo contigo. Los aspectos físicos son bastante clásicos.

Victoria se animó un poco cuando oyó el énfasis en aspectos físicos. Era obvio que Jasper entendía hacia donde deseaba ella orientar la defensa.

-¿Qué tipo de persona era ese McCarthy? Estaba casado. ¿Por qué su esposa no se encontraba en casa esa noche?

-Trabaja para una agencia de viajes en Seattle y, al parecer, se queda en la ciudad durante la semana.

-¿Alguna posibilidad de que el profesor fuera del tipo que compensa la ausencia de la esposa seduciendo a las alumnas?

-Estamos sintonizados en la misma frecuencia. Emmett McCarthy era en especial solicito con Bella. Cuando ella se desmayó en la misa de difuntos de mis padres, él se apresuró a acompañarla. Ahora que lo recuerdo, me pregunte si no era este un interés anormal- dejo escapar un suspiro-. Al menos es un punto de partida.

-Es un buen punto de partida- recalco Jasper, contundente- tengo unas cuantas cosas que aclarar. Después iré a la universidad para empezar a hacer investigaciones.

Sono el teléfono.

-Esme contestara- comento Victoria- Bendita mujer. Cuando ocurrió esto se vino a vivir con nosotras. Ahora, aclaremos las condiciones del trabajo.

Esme llamo a la puerta y enseguida la abrió.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, Victoria, pero la agente de la inmobiliaria dice que es muy importante.

Victoria levanto el auricular, saludo a Maggie Thompson y escucho. Finalmente dijo, despacio y con firmeza:

-Supongo que tengo cierta deuda moral con usted, señora Thompson. Pero quiero que esto quede muy claro. Esa mujer no puede venir a ver la casa cada vez que quiera. El lunes por la mañana saldremos y puede traerla entre diez y una, pero le advierto que nada más.

Cuando Victoria colgó, le explico a Jasper:

-Hay una posible compradora que esta indecisa sobre la casa. Al parecer está bastante convencida de comprarla al precio que fijamos. Quiere verla una vez más, y dice que estará dispuesta a esperar hasta que nos mudemos para ocuparla. Vendrá otra vez el lunes.

**¿Quién creen que vaya a ver la casa? Esta fácil ¿no?**

**Bueno chicas, espero que les guste el capítulo, no dormir hasta la una de la madrugada por traerles este capítulo hoy, compréndame, del libro la copio al teléfono y del teléfono lo cargo a la computadora, corrijo acentos y la letra "ñ" por que al momento de pasarlo pone signos de interrogación. Pero aquí esta y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Besos**


	20. Chapter 20: Jim

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la saga de crepúsculo y pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre "Alrededor de la ciudad" y le pertenece a la novelista de suspenso Mary Higgins Clark al igual que los sobrenombres de los personajes de los malosos que son Bic y Opal.**

* * *

><p>Los funerales del profesor Emmett McCarthy se efectuaron el sábado por la mañana en la Iglesia Episcopal de San Lucas, cerca de la Universidad. Profesores y alumnos se congregaron para presentar sus respetos por última vez al popular maestro. Jasper Whitlock estuvo en el funeral en calidad de observador, no de doliente. Tenía especial interés por estudiar a la viuda de McCarthy, quien llevaba un traje nuevo, engañosamente sencillo, con un collar de perlas. Con el correr de los años Jasper había adquirido un sentido bastante exacto de la moda, sobre todo por la influencia que su esposa Alice ejercía en ese sentido. Si vivía de un salario de profesor, aun agregando su trabajo como agente de viajes, a Irina le sería difícil comprar ropa hecha de modisto famoso. ¿Tendría ella o McCarthy algún dinero de familia? El clima estaba frio y hacia viento, e Irina había optado por no llevar abrigo dentro de la Iglesia. Eso significaba que la prenda estaba en el auto. El cementerio sería un lugar muy frio en un día así.<p>

Lloraba detrás del ataúd al salir de la Iglesia. A Jasper le sorprendió ver que la viuda del profesor McCarthy iba acompañada por el rector de la universidad y su esposa. ¿Ningún familiar? ¿Ningún amigo cercano?

La pregunta de Jasper respecto al abrigo de Irina obtuvo respuesta en el entierro. Irina bajo de la limusina con un finísimo abrigo de visón.

**...**

La Iglesia del Aire tenía un consejo directivo, formado por doce miembros, que se reunía el primer sábado de cada mes. No todos los participantes aprobaban los rápidos cambios que el reverendo Ben Cheney estaba instituyendo en el servicio religioso televisivo. En particular, el "Pozo de los Milagros" le parecía sacrilegio al más antiguo de los miembros del consejo directivo.

Se invitaba a los televidentes a que escribieran explicando su necesidad de un milagro. Las cartas se colocaban en el pozo y antes del último himno, el reverendo Ben Cheney extendía las manos sobre el pozo y rogaba emotivamente que se concedieran las peticiones.

-Garrett Pace debe estar revolcándose en su tumba- le comentó el consejero más antiguo a Bic en la reunión mensual del consejo.

Bic le dirigió una mirada gélida.

-¿Han aumentado las donaciones?

-Sí, pero…

-_¿Pero qué?_- paseó la vista alrededor de la mesa, su mirada iba de un miembro a otro- Cuando acepte este ministerio, dije que yo debía guiarlo hacía aguas más profundas. He estudiado los registros contables. En los últimos años, las donaciones iban disminuyendo. ¿No es cierto?- concluyó, con voz atronadora.

Varias cabezas asintieron.

-Muy bien. Entonces afirmo que aquel que no esté conmigo está contra mí y debe renunciar. Se levanta la sesión.

Salió a grandes zancadas de la sala de juntas y entró en su oficina privada, donde Opal revisaba la correspondencia del Pozo de los Milagros. Las cartas se reunían en un montón y las donaciones en otro, para que Bic las clasificara.

Opal temía enseñarle una carta que había apartado.

-Bic- empezó a decir tímidamente.

Bic frunció el entrecejo.

-En esta oficina, jamás debes…

-Lo sé. Perdóname. Solo que… lee esto.

Puso en su mano abierta la confusa carta de Bree Tanner.

…

Opal llegó a la oficina de la inmobiliaria a las diez en punto de la mañana del lunes. Maggie Thompson la esperaba.

-Señora Cheney- puntualizó- me temo que esta será la última vez que pueda entrar yo con usted en la casa de los Swan; así que, por favor, trate de tomar nota de todo lo que desee ver o preguntar.

Opal se mantuvo silenciosa mientras iban rumbo a la casa. ¿Y si dejar esa fotografía de Bell tenía el efecto contrario y le daba a Bella un destello de memoria? Si esto sucedía, también recordaría la amenaza de Bic.

Bic había sido realmente malvado ese día. Indujo a Bell para que se encariñara con el estúpido pollo. Los ojos de Bell, habitualmente abatidos y tristes, se iluminaban cuando salía la patio trasero. Corría hasta el pollo y lo abrazaba. Bic tomó el cuchillo de carnicero de la cocina y le guiñó un ojo a Opal.

-Observa esto- le dijo.

Corrió al exterior, agitando el cuchillo frente a Bell. La pequeña se aterró y abrazó con más fuerza al pollo. Entonces, Bic se inclinó y lo sujetó por el pescuezo. El animal empezó a piar y Bell, en una demostración inusitada de valor, trató de arrebatárselo. Bic le dio una bofetada con tal fuerza que la niña cayó de espaldas; luego, mientras ella se esforzaba por ponerse en pie, Bic levanto el brazo con el que sostenía el cuchillo y le corto la cabeza al pollo.

Opal sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas cuando Bic dejó caer el cuerpo del pollo a los pies de Bell, donde se agitó todavía. Luego, Bic sostuvo en alto la cabeza del animal muerto y apunto con el cuchillo a la garganta de Bell, los ojos temibles y centellantes. Con voz aterradora le juró que lo mismo le pasaría si alguna vez hablaba sobre ellos.

A Maggie Thompson no le molestó el silencio de su acompañante. Según había visto con el paso de los años, que, cuando la gente estaba a punto de decidirse por una compra, tendía a volverse introspectiva. Empero era una lástima que Ángela Cheney no hubiera llevado a su esposo a ver la casa. Cuando tomaron la entrada para autos, Maggie le preguntó al respecto.

-Mi esposo me deja la decisión a mí- respondió Opal.

-Eso es un cumplido hacía usted- le aseguró Maggie con precipitación.

Maggie estaba a punto de introducir la llave a la cerradura cuando se abrió la puerta. A Opal se le vino el alma a los pies en el momento de toparse con una figura femenina, que fue presentada como el ama de llaves, Esme Platt. Si la mujer la seguía por la casa, quizá Opal no podría dejar la fotografía.

Pero Esme permaneció en la cocina y dejar la foto fue más fácil de lo que Opal esperaba. En cada habitación, se detuvo junto a las ventanas para observar la vista.

-Mi esposo me pidió que me cerciorara de que no estuviéramos demasiado cerca de ninguna otra casa- explico.

En la habitación de Bell, vio un cuaderno de espiral sobre el escritorio y la punta de una pluma que asomaba debajo de él.

-¿Me puede decir cuáles son las dimensiones exactas de esta habitación?- preguntó, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre el escritorio para asomarse a la ventana.

Tal como lo esperaba, Maggie buscó en su portafolio el plano de la casa. Opal dirigió una rápida mirada hacia abajo. Solo le tomo un instante sacar la fotografía de su bolsillo y meterla en el cuaderno. Era la fotografía que Bic le tomo a Bell aquel primer día, en cuanto llegaron a la granja. Bell estaba de pie frente al gran árbol, tiritando en su traje de baño color rosa; lloraba y se apretaba los brazos con las manos.

Bic había cortado la cabeza de Bell de la fotografía y engrapo el fragmento a la parte inferior. Ahora, la foto mostraba la cara de Bell, con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas y el cabello enredado, que miraba hacia arriba a su propio cuerpo decapitado.

-Realmente está bastante lejos de las demás casas- comentó Opal al tiempo que Maggie anunciaba que la habitación media diez metros cuadrados: unas dimensiones esplendidas para un dormitorio.

…

James Witherdale había organizado su horario para poder ver a Bella todas las mañanas, de lunes a viernes, a las diez en punto. También le había organizado citas con una terapeuta de arte y con otra que supervisaba un diario.

El lunes por la mañana, James hizo que instalaran una cámara de video en su oficina. Cuando Victoria y Bella, James explicó que iba a grabar las sesiones y le comentó a Bella:

-Después de un tiempo, te mostrare las grabaciones.

La hipnotizó por primera vez. Aferrada a la mano de Victoria, Bella escucho obediente cómo él la instaba a relajarse. Cerró los ojos, se retrepo en el asiento y soltó la mano de su hermana.

-¿Cómo te sientes Bella?

-Triste. Siempre estoy triste.

Su voz era mas aguda, con un ligero balbuceo.

El cabello de Bella cayó hacía adelante y sus rasgos parecieron volverse inestables y cambiar, hasta que se apodero de ellos una expresión infantil. Victoria oyó que James decía:

-Creo que estoy hablando con Isa, ¿cierto?

Fue recompensado con un débil movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Por qué estas triste, Isa?

-A veces hago cosas malas.

-¿Cómo cuales, Isa?

-¡Deje en paz a la chiquilla! No sabe lo que dice.

Victoria se mordió el labio. La voz irritada que oyó el vienes. James no pareció alterarse.

-¿Eres tu Kate?

-Ya sabe que soy yo.

-Kate, no quiero lastimar a Bella ni a Isa. Ya otros las han lastimado suficiente. Si tú también quieres ayudarlas, ¿por qué no confías en mí?

-Una risa furiosa y amarga precedió la afirmación que heló la sangre en las venas de Victoria,

-No podemos confiar en ningún hombre. Mire a Emmett McCarthy. Se portaba tan amable con Bella y vea en que lio se metió. ¡En buena hora nos libramos de él! ¡Ojala nunca hubiera nacido!

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso Kate?

-No, no quiero.

-¿Escribirás al respecto en tu diario?

Una risa despectiva resonó por la habitación.

-Lo que _no_ escribiré es lo que a usted le interesa saber.

…

Camino de casa, en el auto, Bella estaba agotada. Después de apenas probar la comida que Esme tenía esperando para ellas, decidió acostarse.

Victoria se instaló en su escritorio y escuchó sus mensajes. El gran jurado sometería a consideración la demanda contra Bella el día 17, apenas dos semanas después. El fiscal seguramente estaba convencido de que tenía ya un muy buen caso.

La joven hojeó su correspondencia hasta que llegó a un sobre con la dirección del remitente escrita con cuidado. ¡Bree Tanner! La cajera que tiempo atrás había descubierto a Bella en el restaurante. Victoria leyó la carta. En ella, Bree daba su número telefónico. La abogada lo marcó.

Bree contesto al primer timbrazo. Le emocionó que Victoria le llamara.

-Espere a que le cuente- relató encantada- el reverendo Ben Cheney me llamó y me invitó como huésped al programa del próximo domingo.. va a orar por mi para que oiga el nombre de aquel terrible sujeto que secuestro a Bella.

…

El siguiente domingo por la mañana, Bree, desbordante de felicidad, con las manos juntas, contemplaba arrobada el rostro de Bic. El predicador le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Hace años, el Señor le concedió a esta buena mujer la capacidad de ver que una niña estaba en apuros. Pero ella ha sido incapaz de recordar el nombre del malvado que acompañaba a Isabella Swan. Ahora, Bell otra vez está en apuros. Bree, te ordeno que recuerdes el nombre que ha permanecido en tu inconsciente todos estos años.

Bree apenas podía contenerse. Estaba allí, en televisión. Por ningún motivo podía dejar de obedecer la orden del Reverendo Ben Cheney. Puso el oído atento. El órgano tocaba quedamente. Oyó un susurro: "Jim, Jim"

Bree cuadró los hombros, abrió los brazo y exclamó:

-¡El nombre que he buscado es Jim!

…

Victoria acababa de contarle a James sobre la invitación para que Bree Tanner apareciera en el programa de la Iglesia del Aire. Por ello, a las diez en punto del domingo, James encendió el televisor y, en el último instante, decidió grabar el programa. Incrédulo, James observó tanto el histrionismo de Ben Cheney como la supuesta revelación de Bree. "Este sujeto cree que puede hacer milagros y ni siquiera pudo recordar el nombre de Bella", pensó James molesto mientras apagaba el televisor. La llamó _Bell_.

Victoria telefoneó pocos minutos después.

-No me gusta llamarlo a su casa- se disculpó- pero necesito preguntárselo. ¿Qué le pareció? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que la señorita Tanner tenga el nombre correcto?

-No- respondió James, contundente. La oyó suspirar.

-De todos modos, voy a a pedirle a la policía de Harrisburg que busque un Jim en las computadoras- prosiguió Victoria- Quizá haya algún expediente sobre un violador de menores con ese nombre que estuviera activo hace diecisiete años.

-Temo que pierde su tiempo. Esa mujer Tanner estaba adivinando. ¿Vio Bella el programa?

-No. Se niega a oír cualquier tipo de música de los evangelistas. Estoy tratando de mantener su mente alejada de esto. Vamos a jugar al golf.

-Bien. Las veré mañana.

James Colgó.

* * *

><p><strong>Ufff, ¿Qué les pareció?... si, sé que les parece interesante, a mí también, recuerdo que la novela la leí a los 10 años aproximadamente y me dejo fascinada y a la vez shokeada, aún no sé cómo asimile toda la información, ni como la comprendí.<strong>

**Bueno chicas, espero que me dé tiempo y mañanita les subo dos capítulos seguidos, pero déjenme rewiew, no es chantaje claro, independientemente de si escriben o no mañana subo dos.**

**Gracias a todas por leer. Principalmente a querida Mirgru y a nany87. Gracias también a las chicas que han agregado mis historias a alerta y favoritos.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo…**


	21. Chapter 21: Clínica psiquiátrica

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la saga de crepúsculo y pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre "Alrededor de la ciudad" y le pertenece a la novelista de suspenso Mary Higgins Clark al igual que los sobrenombres de los personajes de los malosos que son Bic y Opal.**

* * *

><p>El lunes por la mañana, diez días después del funeral de su esposo, Irina McCarthy entró a la agencia de viajes con un pesado montón de correspondencia. Renata y Heidi ya estaban allí. Irina les dedico un breve saludo; después, se sentó a su escritorio y empezó a revisar su correo. Minutos después, dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada:<p>

-¡Oh Dios mio!

Renata y Heidi se pusieron en pie y corrieron a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Llamen a la policía de Port Ángeles- replicó Irina inmediatamente. Tenía la cara blanca como el yeso- Es una carta de Isabella Swan, que firma otra vez como _"Leona"_. ¡Ahora, esa muchacha loca amenaza con matarme a mí!

…

La sesión del lunes por la mañana con Bella fue improductiva. Estuvo silenciosa y deprimida. Le contó a James sobre el juego de golf.

-Fue terrible, doctor Witherdale. Sencillamente no pude concentrarme. Demasiados pensamientos ruidosos.

El médico no logró que ella hablara sobre los pensamientos ruidosos. Tampoco quiso hablar con él ninguna de las otras personalidades.

Bella pasó un rato en terapia artística. Al mediodía Victoria y ella se retiraron. A las dos de la tarde, Victoria llamó. En el fondo James pudo oír los gritos de Bella.

Con voz temblorosa Victoria dijo:

-bella está histérica. Parece que estaba hojeando algunos álbumes de fotografías que tiene en su cuarto. Hay una fotografía que hizo pedazos.

Ahora, James pudo discernir lo que Bella gritaba:

-Prometo que no diré nada. Prometo que no diré nada.

-Dígame como llegar a su casa- ordenó- Y dele dos Valium enseguida.

…

Esme lo hizo pasar.

-Está en la habitación de Bella, doctor.

Lo guió escaleras arriba. Victoria estaba sentada en la cama, abrazando a su hermana.

-Se tranquilizó, pero ahora está casi como ida- explicó Victoria.

Soltó a Bella de entre sus brazos y le acomodó la cabeza en la almohada.

James la examinó. Tenía el pulso irregular, la respiración lenta, las pupilas dilatadas, la piel fría al tacto.

-Está en estado de shock- señalo en voz baja- ¿Sabe que lo produjo?

-No. Parecía estar bien cuando llegamos a casa. Dijo que iba a escribir en su diario. Luego la oí gritar. Hay pedazos de una fotografía por todo su escritorio.

-Quiero que junte esos pedazos- pidió James- trate de que no falte ninguno.

Empezó a tocar el rostro de Bella.

-Bella, soy el doctor James Witherdale- quiero que me hables. Dime cómo te llamas- ordenó insistente.

Bella abrió los ojos.

-Doctor Witherdale- murmuro- ¿a qué hora vino aquí?

Victoria se sintió desfallecer. La última hora transcurrida había sido un martirio. El sedante calmó la histeria de Bella, pero Victoria estaba aterrada de que su hermana se hundiera tanto que no volviera a salir de aquel estado.

Fue hasta el escritorio. La fotografía estaba prácticamente hecha trizas. En aquellos pocos momento, Bella había logrado reducirla a fragmentos muy pequeños. Sería un milagro que pudieran volver a pegarla.

-No quiero quedarme aquí- se quejó Bella.

Victoria dio media vuelta. Bella estaba sentada y se apretaba los brazos con las manos.

-No puedo quedarme aquí. Por favor.

-Muy bien- la tranquilizo James.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Esme se apresuró a abrir. En el porche había dos policías. Llevaban una orden de arresto contra Bella. Al dirigir a la viuda de Emmett McCarthy una carta amenazadora, había violado los términos de su libertad bajo fianza y ésta fue revocada.

…

Esa noche, Victoria estaba sentada en el consultorio de James Witherdale en la clínica.

-Si usted no hubiera estado allí, en este momento Bella se encontraría en una celda de la prisión- comentó- no sé cómo agradecérselo.

Era cierto. Cuando llevaron a Bella ante el juez, James logró convencerlo de que la muchacha sufría una profunda tensión psicológica y requería ser internada en una institución bien resguardada. El juez modifico la orden para permitir que fuese hospitalizada.

-Me da gusto tenerla aquí- James elegía sus palabras con sumo cuidado- Necesita que la observen y la estén vigilando todo el tiempo.

Victoria se puso de pie.

-Ya le robe bastante tiempo para un solo día, doctor. Estaré aquí a primera hora de la mañana.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche.

-Hay un restaurante a la vuelta de la esquina con un buen menú y servicio rápido- le dijo James- ¿Por qué no cena algo conmigo? Luego enviare por un auto que la lleve a casa.

La idea de cenar algo y tomar una taza de café con James en lugar de irse a casa parecía reconfortante.

-Sería agradable- fue todo lo que respondió.

…

Bella estaba de pie ante la ventana de su habitación. Le gustaba ese cuarto. No era grande, y allí adentro se sentía a salvo. La ventana exterior no se abría. Había una ventana interior que daba al pasillo y al cuarto de enfermeras. Tenía una cortina, pero la dejó media abierta. No quería volver a estar a oscuras jamás.

Y entonces, una laguna mental hasta que vio al doctor.

Bella apoyó la frente contra la ventana. ¡Se sentía tan fresca! En la acera había gente que caminaba de prisa. Estaba cansada. Dio media vuelta y se metió a la cama, cubriéndose bien con las mantas. ¡Sería tan maravilloso no tener que despertar jamás!

…

Victoria pasó la noche en vela. Se levantó a las ocho en punto, se vistió con pantalones y una camisa y bajó la escalera. El café estaba a punto. Esme ya trajinaba en la cocina. Con la preocupación reflejada en su cara redonda y sin arrugas, empezó a servir jugo en el vaso de Victoria.

-Anoche estuve preocupada. ¿De verdad Bella quiso ir al hospital?

-Pareció entender que era la clínica o la cárcel- fatigada, Victoria se frotó la frente- creo que algo ocurrió ayer Esme. No puedo saber que fue, pero Bella dice que no volverá a pasar una sola noche en su cuarto- de pronto le asalto un pensamiento- Esme, ¿crees haber encontrado casi todos los pedazos de la fotografía que Bella rompió?

Esme sonrió con aire triunfal.

-Más que eso. La armé- y sacó la fotografía- Mira. La junté sobre un papel y luego le puse pegamento. El único problema es que resulta difícil ver gran cosa.

-Vaya, es solo una foto de Bella cuando era chica- manifestó Victoria- sin duda no fue eso lo que la altero tanto- se encogió de hombros- La pondré en mi portafolios ahora mismo. El doctor James quiere verla.

Con ojos afligidos, Esme observó cómo Victoria, cansada, se levantaba de la silla.

…

El martes por la mañana, en el noticiero, Bic y Opal escucharon sobre la carta de Bella Swan a Irina McCarthy, la suspensión de su libertad bajo fianza y su hospitalización en las instalaciones resguardadas de una clínica para tratamiento de personalidad múltiple.

Nerviosa, Opal preguntó:

-¿No crees que hable en ese lugar?

-Harán esfuerzos para que recuerde su infancia. Debemos saber que sucede. Ángela, llama a esa mujer de la inmobiliaria.

**…**

Maggie Thompson encontró a Victoria cuando estaba a punto de salir a Seattle.

-Victoria- le comunicó, feliz- tengo buenas noticias. La señora Cheney está encantada con la casa, quiere cerrar el trato lo más pronto posible y está dispuesta a concederles un año para que vivan en ella. Solo pide que la dejen entrar ocasionalmente con su decorador.

-Supongo que tenía que suceder- respondió victoria tranquilamente- dígales que pueden mudarse en agosto. El departamento estará listo para esa fecha. no me importa si vienen con su decorador. Bella se quedará por lo pronto en el hospital, y si no estoy en casa, me encontrare trabajando en la biblioteca.

-Victoria recordó que Bella había ingresado a la clínica sólo con la ropa que llevaba puesta, de modo que antes de partir hacia Seattle, subió a la habitación de Bella y, con ayuda de Esme, hizo una maleta.

En la clínica, examinaron el contenido de la valija, una enfermera retiro sin preámbulos un cinturón de piel.

-Una simple precaución- aclaró.

-Todos ustedes creen que ella piensa suicidarse- le reclamó Victoria a James pocos minutos después, y desvió la mirada al observar la compasión en los ojos del médico. Sabía que podía tolerar cualquier cosa menos lástima. "No puedo perder la compostura", se advirtió a sí misma.

-Victoria, ayer te dije que Bella es frágil y está deprimida. Pero hay una cosa que sí puedo prometerte y es nuestra gran esperanza.: no quiere lastimarte más.

-La peor manera en que podría lastimarme sería que se hiciera daño ella misma.

-Creo que ella lo sabe. Y me parece que empieza a confiar en mí. ¿Pudiste averiguar qué fue lo que rompió ayer?

-Esme logró armar los pedazos.

Victoria le mostró la fotografía. James la estudió.

-Con todas las roturas y el pegamento, no puede verse gran cosa. Haré que la enfermera traiga a Bella.

Bella iba vestida con la ropa que Victoria había traído: pantalones vaqueros y un suéter azul que hacia destacar el color azul de sus ojos. Tenía el cabello suelto. No llevaba maquillaje y parecía tener unos dieciséis años. Al ver a Victoria, corrió hacia ella y ambas se abrazaron. Victoria aliso el cabello de Bella y pensó: "Cuando vayamos a juicio, así debe verse. Joven. Vulnerable"

Bella se sentó en un sillón. Era obvio que no tenía intenciones de acercarse al diván. De inmediato, dejó eso en claro.

-Creyó que la iba a engatusar para que se acostara, ¿verdad? Eso me imagino.

Era otra vez la voz estridente. Y las facciones de Bella se habían endurecido.

-Creo que es Kate quien habla, ¿no?- preguntó James.

-Sí, soy Kate. Y quiero darle las gracias por que ayer evitó que la estúpida fuera a la cárcel. Eso hubiera acabado con ella. Traté de impedirle que le escribiera esa carta a la esposa de Emmett el otro día, pero no me hizo caso… y mire lo que pasó.

-¿Bella escribió la carta?- inquirió James.

-No. Fue Leona. La estúpida ésta habría escrito una carta de condolencias. No la soporto, y en cuanto a esas otras dos…

James intervino.

-¿Sabes Kate? Ayer Bella se alteró mucho.

-Usted debería saberlo mejor. Estaba allí.

-Yo llegué después. ¿Tú podrías decirme la causa?

-Esa discusión está prohibida.

James no pareció arredrarse.

-Muy bien, entonces no lo discutiremos.

Ella volvió la cabeza.

-Oye, ya basta de lloriqueos.

-¿Está Isa llorando?- preguntó James.

-¿Y quién si no? Dije que te _calles_.

-Kate, quizá si yo hablara con ella. Podría averiguar que le sucede. Isa, por favor, no tengas miedo- la voz de James era amable, persuasiva-. Te prometo que nada va a lastimarte. Háblame, ¿sí?

La transfiguración fue instantánea. El cabello cayó hacia adelante, las facciones relajadas, los labios temblorosos, las piernas colgantes. Empezaron a rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-¡Hola!, Isa- saludó James-. ¿Has estado llorando mucho hoy?

Ella asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-Algo te paso ayer. ¿Puedes decirme qué fue?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿puedes mostrármelo? ¿Estabas escribiendo algo en tu diario?

-No. Bella estaba escribiendo- la voz era débil, infantil y triste-. Yo apenas estoy aprendiendo a leer.

-Muy bien. Muéstrame lo que hacía Bella.

Ella tomó una pluma imaginaría, hizo como si abriera un libro y empezó a escribir en el aire. Titubeó; luego su mano dio vuelta a la página.

Los ojos se dilataron. La boca se abrió en un grito silencioso. Saltó, arrojó el libro lejos de sí y empezó a desgarrar algo con violencia; tenía la cara desfigurada por el horror.

Súbitamente se detuvo y gritó:

-¡Isa, métete! Oiga, doctor, quizá yo este harta de esa chiquilla, pero la cuido. La advierto que no debe volver a obligarla a que vea esa fotografía.

Kate se había hecho cargo.

…

Al terminar la sesión, una asistente vino por Bella.

-¿Puedes regresar más tarde?- suplicó Bella a su hermana cuando esta salía.

-Sí. A la hora que el doctor James me diga.

Después de salir Bella, James le entregó la fotografía a Victoria.

-¿Ve usted algo en esta foto que pueda asustarla?

Victoria la estudió.

-No se puede ver gran cosa con todas las roturas y el pegamento seco encima. Se nota que tiene frio, por la manera en que se aprieta los brazos con las manos. Tiene puesto el mismo traje de baño que trae en la fotografía que tenemos en la biblioteca, donde está conmigo. De hecho, el traje de baño que llevaba puesto cuando desapareció.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Wow! ¿Cómo ven la crisis de Bella?<strong>

**Ahorita subo el otro capítulo.**

**Besitos**


	22. Chapter 22: Bajo vigilancia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la saga de crepúsculo y pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre "Alrededor de la ciudad" y le pertenece a la novelista de suspenso Mary Higgins Clark al igual que los sobrenombres de los personajes de los malosos que son Bic y Opal.**

* * *

><p>El gran jurado se reunió el 17 de febrero, y no tardo mucho tiempo en acusar a Bella del asesinato de Emmett McCarthy. Fijaron la fecha del juicio para el 15 de octubre.<p>

Al día siguiente, Victoria se reunió con Jasper a comer en La Bella Italia, el popular restaurante italiano que estaba a la vuelta del tribunal del condado. Jasper había estado en la universidad, sondeando a alumnos y profesores; buscaba cualquier prueba que pudiera usarse para ayudar a Bella. Por su parte, Victoria pasó la mañana en la biblioteca del tribunal leyendo sobre defensas basadas en la locura. Jasper pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos de Victoria. Se veía pálida y tenía las mejillas hundidas. Le dio gusto que ella ordenara una comida completa y se lo comentó.

-Todo me sabe cómo aserrín, pero no puedo darme el lujo de enfermarme- repuso Victoria, irónica-. ¿Qué le pareció la comida de la universidad?

-Predecible- Jasper mordió con gusto su hamburguesa con queso- No he avanzado mucho Victoria. La mejor testigo y, quizá la más peligrosa, es Lauren Mallory, que vivía frente a Bella, al otro lado del pasillo. Es la joven a quien llamaste un par de veces. Desde octubre, observó que Bella salía con frecuencia por la noche y no regresaba sino hasta las once o más tarde. Dice que Bella se veía distinta: mucho maquillaje, botas de tacón alto, diferente por completo de su estilo habitual.

-¿Cualquier indicio de que alguna vez estuviera realmente _con_ Emmett McCarthy?

-Pueden señalarse fechas específicas de algunas de las cartas que le escribió y no coinciden- observó Jasper secamente. Saco su libreta de notas-. El dieciséis de noviembre, Bella escribió que le había fascinado estar en los brazos de Emmett la noche anterior. Pero esa noche fue el viernes quince de noviembre, y Emmett e Irina McCarthy estuvieron juntos en una reunión de los maestros. En suma, yo trataré de demostrar que Emmett McCarthy la había estado seduciendo. Sabemos que ella merodeó por su casa, pero no tenemos la mínima prueba de que él se diera cuenta.

-Entonces, ¿dice usted que todo esto eran imaginaciones de Bella? ¿Ni siquiera podemos sugerir que McCarthy estuviera aprovechándose de ella?

-Hay alguien más con quien quiero hablar, una maestra llamada Rosalie Hale. Oí unos rumores sobre ella y McCarthy.

Victoria sabía a qué se refería Jasper. Si en ausencia de su esposa, Emmett inicio un idilio con otra mujer y Bella se enteró de ello, daba mayor credibilidad al argumento del fiscal en el sentido de que mató a McCarthy en un ataque de celos.

Victoria terminó el café y pidió la cuenta.

-Será mejor que regrese. Voy a conocer a las personas que comprarán nuestra casa. Y adivine. Se trata de nada menos que del reverendo Ben Cheney.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Jasper.

-El nuevo predicador del programa de la Iglesia del Aire. Está muy de moda.

-¡Ah!, ese tipo. Es un farsante. ¿Va a comprar tu casa? ¡Que coincidencia, tomando en cuenta su nexo con esa mujer Tanner!

-En realidad, no. Su esposa había visto la casa varias veces antes de que todo esto ocurriera. ¿Alguna respuesta de la policía de Harrisburg sobre Jim?

Jasper había deseado que ella no le preguntara al respecto. Eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado, replico:

-Victoria, de hecho acabamos de tener respuesta. Hay un Jim Brown, de Harrisburg, a quien se le acusó de molestar a niños. Estaba en la zona cuando vieron a Bella en el restaurante de la carretera. Después de que la encontraron, él desapareció. Murió en prisión hace seis años.

Ninguno de los dos manifestó lo que pensaba. A juzgar por los hechos, quizá tendrían que llegar a un arreglo con el fiscal para que Bella se declarara culpable de un cargo menor. Si eso resultaba necesario significaría que, a fines de verano, Bella estaría en la cárcel.

**…**

Bic y Opal llegaron a la casa de los Swan en el auto, acompañados por Maggie Thompson. Para esta reunión, los dos se habían vestido conservadoramente. Bic llevaba un traje gris con rayas delgadas, camisa blanca y corbata azul grisácea. El cabello de Opal estaba recién aclarado y cortado. Su vestido de lana gris tenía cuello y puños de terciopelo. Llevaba zapatos y bolso de piel de cocodrilo.

Bic iba sentado junto a Maggie Thompson en el asiento delantero del auto de ella. Mientras parloteaba sobre Forks, la vendedora miraba de reojo una y otra vez a Bic. El reverendo Ben Cheney era un hombre sumamente atractivo y carismático. Él hablaba de mudarse a la zona de Seattle.

-Cuando me llamaron al ministerio de la Iglesia del Aire comprendí que necesitaríamos tener una casa cerca. No soy muy afecto a las ciudades grandes, pero Ángela se sintió atraída por esta población y esta casa. Mi única duda- continuó el predicador con su voz suave y cortés- fue porque temí que Ángela se estuviera buscando una decepción. Sinceramente creí que la casa podría salir del mercado para siempre.

"Yo también", pensó Maggie Thompson, y se estremeció ante tal perspectiva.

Dieron vuelta en la calle. En el asiento trasero, Opal apretó sus guantes con nerviosismo. Le pareció que cada vez que entraba en Forks era como si patinaran en hielo muy delgado y lo pusieran a prueba una vez tras otra, acercándose más al punto de ruptura.

Victoria los esperaba. Atractiva, se dijo Opal al verla de cerca. De las que se vuelven más atractivas con los años. Bic ni siquiera se habría fijado en ella cuando era pequeña.

"Parece un lobo vestido con piel de cordero", pensó Victoria al momento de tenderla la mano a Opal. En seguida se preguntó por qué había aparecido en su mente aquella vieja expresión en ese momento. La señora Cheney era una cuarentona bien vestida y peinada a la moda. Sin embargo, los labios pequeños y la barbilla puntiaguda le daban una expresión de debilidad, casi de hipocresía.

-No sé si usted se enteró de que en nuestra hora rezamos para que la señorita Bree Tanner recuperara el recuerdo del nombre de quien secuestro a su hermana- decía Cheney.

-Vi el programa- contestó Victoria.

-¿Ha buscado bajo el nombre de Jim para ver si existe alguna posible relación? Los caminos del Señor suelen ser extraños.

-No hay nada que no estemos revisando para la defensa de mi hermana- destacó Victoria tajante.

Cheney capto la intención.

-Si podemos tan solo recorrer la casa con la señora Thompson, mi abogado podrá ponerse en contacto con el de ustedes.

Más tarde, Cheney explicó que deseaba traer a su arquitecto lo más pronto posible, pero naturalmente no a la hora en que Victoria estuviera trabajando. ¿Cuándo sería un buen momento?

-Mañana o pasado mañana, entre nueve y doce.

-Entonces, será mañana por la mañana.

Cuando Victoria regresó de la clínica y entró a la biblioteca la tarde siguiente, no podía saber que, desde ese momento en adelante, cada palabra que se pronunciara en esa habitación echaría a andar un refinado equipo activado por la voz, y que todas sus conversaciones serían transmitidas a una grabadora oculta.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y yo ya les cumplí, si, esta cortito, pero de verdad que así viene el capitulo, espero que los disfruten, y nos vemos hasta la próxima semana con los siguientes.<strong>

**Saludos a mi amiguita Mirgru, mi niña, me encanto la frase.**

**Besos.**


	23. Chapter 23: Tanya

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la saga de crepúsculo y pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre "Alrededor de la ciudad" y le pertenece a la novelista de suspenso Mary Higgins Clark al igual que los sobrenombres de los personajes de los malosos que son Bic y Opal.**

* * *

><p>Bella despertó al oír un leve murmullo de voces en el corredor. Era el sonido reconfortante, que ya llevaba tres meses de oír: febrero, marzo y abril. Empezaba mayo. Afuera, se había sentido como cayendo en un abismo, incapaz de detener su descenso. Ahí en la clínica, se sentía suspendida en el tiempo y como si su caída fuera más lenta. Agradecía este descanso temporal, aunque sabía que, al final, nadie podría salvarla.<p>

Más tarde, esa misma mañana, cuando Victoria y ella estaban sentadas ante el escritorio de James Witherdale, Bella observo al doctor mientras él leía su diario. "Es un hombre tan grande", pensó, "con aquellos hombros anchos, aquellos rasgos marcados, aquella masa de caballo rubio." Los ojos, de un intenso color azul oscuro, le agradaban. Por lo general no le gustaban demasiado los bigotes, pero a James le sentaban muy bien. Le gustaban sus manos: anchas y bronceadas pero sin trazas de vello. Odiaba el vello en las manos o en los brazos de un hombre. Se oyó a si misma decirlo.

James alzó la vista.

-Bella, ¿podrías repetir eso?

-Sí, dije que detesto el vello en las manos o en los brazos de un hombre.

-¿Por qué crees que se te ocurrió decirlo en este momento?

-No va a contestarle eso.

Victoria había llegado a reconocer de inmediato la voz de Kate.

James no se amínalo.

-Vamos, Kate- le reconvino el médico de buen humor- no puedes pasar todo el tiempo amedrentando a Bella. Ella quiere hablar conmigo.

Pero se había ido.

En el rostro apareció una risa perezosa. Bella cruzó las piernas; se retrepó en el sillón. En un gesto deliberadamente provocativo, se pasó la mano por el cabello.

Victoria se puso tensa. Era Tanya, la personalidad alternativa que escribió las cartas a Emmett McCarthy. Ella era la mujer despreciada que lo mató. En estos meses sólo había aparecido en dos ocasiones anteriores.

-¿Qué tal Tanya?- los modales de James parecían ofrecer su atención halagadora a una mujer atractiva-. Esperaba a que vendrías a visitarnos.

-Bueno, hay que seguir viviendo. No puedo pasarme todo el tiempo por los suelos. ¿Tienes un cigarrillo?

-Claro- James abrió el cajón, le ofreció el cigarrillo y le acerco el encendedor.-. ¿Has estado por los suelo, Tanya?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Ya lo ves. Yo estaba loca por el profesor Don Correveidile. Lo siento por él, pero estas cosas suceden.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Me refiero a delatarme con el decano de la universidad.

-Te enojaste con él por eso, ¿no es así?

-Vaya si me enojé. Bella también, pero por otros motivos.

-¿Ya sabes que Emmett murió?

-Sí, ya me hice a la idea. Pero, de todos modos, que terrible impresión sentí.

-¿Sabes cómo murió?

-claro. Nuestro cuchillo de la cocina- el tono jactancioso del principio se desmorono-. Solo quisiera haberlo dejado en mi habitación cuando lo fui a ver aquella noche. De verdad estaba loca por él, ¿sabes?

…

En tres meses, Jasper Whitlock se había convertido en un personaje familiar en la Universidad: charlaba con los estudiantes, hablaba con los profesores. Hacia fines de abril, había descubierto pocas cosas de utilidad para la defensa de Bella, aunque conocía detalles que podrían aligerar la sentencia. Durante los primeros tres años en la Universidad, había sido una estudiante ejemplar y muy popular. "Era agradable pero no intimaba, si sabe a qué me refiero", comentó una estudiante. "siempre había un algo reservado en ella".

A la esposa del decano Louis, le gustaba conversar con Jasper. Fue ella la que insinuó que Emmett McCarthy mostraba especial interés en una de las nuevas maestras del departamento de inglés. Jasper habló con Rosalie Hale, pero ella se mostró hermética con él.

-Emmett McCarthy era amistoso con todos- comento Rosalie.

"A buscar otra vez", pensó Jasper pesaroso. El problema era que el año escolar acabaría pronto, y los estudiantes del último año que conocían a Bella Swan iban a graduarse… gente como Edward Masen.

"Otra semana improductiva", se dijo Jasper mientras conducía de vuelta a casa. Con fastidió, se enteró de que su esposa tenía aquella tarde una reunión de señoras donde se mostrarían catálogos de diseños de alta costura.

-Iré a comer algo a Solari's- se despidió irritado, dándole un beso en la frente a Alice.

-¡Que te diviertas querido! Te caerá bien ponerte al día con los muchachos.

Esa noche, Jasper recibió el tan esperado golpe de suerte. Charlaba en el bar con algunos de sus viejos compañeros de la oficina del fiscal. La plática derivó hacía el asunto de los Swan. El consenso general era que Victoria le convendría más admitir la culpabilidad y negociar una condena menor.

-Si reducen el cargo a homicidio sin premeditación, le impondrían a Bella entre quince y treinta años, quizá cumpliría un tercio y saldría cuando tuviera veintiséis o veintisiete.

Jacob Black, investigador privado para una compañía de seguros, estaba de pie junto a Jasper. Espero hasta que cambiaron de tema. Entonces lo llamo aparte y le dijo entre susurros:

-Jasper, nadie debe saber que yo te pase esta información.

Los ojos de Jasper se desviaron con rapidez hacía su rostro.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Conoces a Peter O'Toole?

-¿Peter el "buscador de adúlteros"? Claro. ¿A quién ha estado espiando?

-Esto es importante. La otra noche estaba un poco ebrio aquí y, como de costumbre, empezamos a hablar sobre el caso Swan. Escucha esto. Después de que murieron los padres, alguien contrató a Peter para que investigara a las hermanas. Era algo relacionado con el cobro de un seguro. Cuando arrestaron a la chica, el trabajo terminó.

-Huele mal- asintió Jasper- Voy a investigarlo. Gracias.

…

-Los que compraron nuestra casa, tiene harta a Victoria- le comentó Bella espontáneamente al doctor James Witherdale.

James se sorprendió.

-no me había dado cuenta.

-Sí. Victoria dice que aparecen muy seguido por la casa.

-¿Alguna vez los has visto por televisión, Bella?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No me gusta ese tipo de programas.

James esperó. Sobre su escritorio estaba el informe de la terapeuta de arte. Poco a poco se iba formando un patrón en los esbozos de Bella. Los últimos cinco o seis habían sido collages, y en todos había incluido dos escenas: una mostraba una mecedora con un almohadón grueso y mullido y, junto a él, la figura de una mujer hecha con rayas toscas; la otra, un árbol de tronco grueso frente a una casa sin ventanas.

James señaló las ilustraciones.

¿Recuerdas haberlas hecho?

-Claro. No soy una gran artista, ¿verdad?

-Eso no importa. Bella, esa mecedora. ¿Podrías describirla?

James vio como comenzaba a alejarse. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron mucho. Su cuerpo se puso tenso. Pero él no quería que una de las personalidades alternativas le estorbara.

-Bella, inténtalo. Acabas de recordar algo, ¿verdad? No tengas miedo. Déjalo salir; hazlo por Victoria.

Ella señaló la mecedora y luego apretó los labios.

-Bella, si no puedes hablar de ello, tan solo muéstrame lo que ocurrió.

-Sí- la voz infantil, balbuceante.

-Muy bien, Isa.

James esperó. Ella engancho los pies bajo el escritorio e inclinó la silla hacía atrás. Apretó los brazos contra los costados como si una fuerza externa los estuviera sosteniendo así. Bajó la silla hasta el suelo de un solo golpe y la volvió a echar hacía atrás. Su rostro estaba contraído por el miedo.

-Divina Luz, con tu esplendor benigno- cantó con la vocecita frágil de una niña.

La silla bajaba y subía con imitando una mecedora. Con el cuerpo arqueado y los brazos inmóviles, remedaba a una pequeña a quien sostenían sobre un regazo, James bajó la vista hacía el dibujo que estaba encima de todos. Eso era. El almohadón se veía como un regazo. Una niña a quien alguien sostenía con fuerza y que cantaba.

-Más hoy deplora aquella ceguedad.

La silla se detuvo. La respiración de Bella se convirtió en jadeos rápidos. Se paró de puntillas como si la cargaran.

-Hora de ir arriba- anuncio con voz grave.

**¡Changos! Está súper grueso este tema. No me imagino ese trauma tan feo que se tenga que recurrir a dividir el sub-consiente para poder soportar el dolor.**

**Bueno, si me va bien, al rato o mañana subo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Un beso.**


	24. Chapter 24: Grabaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la saga de crepúsculo y pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre "Alrededor de la ciudad" y le pertenece a la novelista de suspenso Mary Higgins Clark al igual que los sobrenombres de los personajes de los malosos que son Bic y Opal.**

* * *

><p>-Aquí vienen de nuevo- anunció Esme agriamente, al tiempo que el conocido Cadillac azul oscuro se enfilaba hacía la entrada de autos.<p>

Victoria y Jasper Whitlock estaban en la cocina, esperando a que el café estuviera listo.

-¡Santo Cielo!- exclamo Victoria en tono irritado- Esme, cuando esté listo el café, llévalo a la biblioteca y diles que estoy en una junta. No tengo humos para que me den sermones.

Jasper se escurrió detrás de ella y cerró la puerta de la biblioteca en el momento en que sonaba el timbre.

-Me da gusto que no les hayas dado una llave.

Victoria sonrió.

-No estoy tan loca. De hecho, hay infinidad de cosas en esta casa que yo no uso, y que ellos están dispuestos y ansiosos por comprarlas.

Victoria se echó el cabello hacía atrás. El día era caluroso y húmedo y su pelo se había rizado en una nube que semejaba una hojarasca otoñal alrededor de su cara.

Jasper se sentó cómodamente en la silla de cuero, frente al escritorio.

-¿Tuviste alguna oportunidad de revisar sus pólizas de seguros?- inquirió.

-Sí. Jasper, no lo entiendo. No hay ninguna reclamación extraordinaria ni dudosa. Mi padre tenía todos sus archivos en orden. En su seguro estaba como beneficiaria mama y en segundo término nosotras.

-¿Qué hay sobre la compañía del autobús?- prosiguió Jasper- ¿entablaste una demanda en su contra?

-Por supuesto- respondió Victoria-. Pero, ¿Por qué mandar a investigarnos? No estuvimos implicadas en el accidente.

-Espera encontrar algo por allí- expresó Jasper- voy a sonsacar al investigador, pero quizá se trate tan sólo de la compañía de autobuses. ¿Cómo va Bella?

-Mejor en algunos aspectos- respondió al fin, después de una pausa-. Creo que está aceptando la idea de haber perdido a papá y mamá. El doctor James es maravilloso.

-¿algún recuerdo de la muerte de Emmett McCarthy?

-Nada. Sin embargo, empieza a dejar salir algunas cosas de lo que sucedió en los años en que estuvo desaparecida. Apenas hechos aislados. James está seguro de que abusaron sexualmente de ella en esa época.

-¿Recordará alguna vez lo sucedido?

-Quizá, pero nadie puede predecir cuánto tiempo tardará. Ella confía en James. Entiende que puede acabar en prisión. Pero no parece haber un verdadero avance.

Esme entró en la habitación llevando una bandeja con el café.

-Los dejé solos allá arriba- gruñó Esme-. Hoy están discutiendo acerca de juntar tu baño y el de Bella y poner un _jacuzzi_. Yo creía que los reverendos vivían con mayor sencillez.

Dejó caer la bandeja sobre el escritorio.

Alguien llamó con golpes suaves a la puerta. Victoria alzó la vista.

-Prepárense para la bendición- murmuró, y añadió en voz alta-: pase

Bic y Opal, con una expresión solicita grabada en los rostros, estaban en la puerta. Vestían de manera informal. Bic se había quitado la chaqueta, y su playera de manga corta mostraba unos brazos musculosos cubiertos de vello suave y plateado. Opal llevaba pantalones y una blusa de algodón.

-No queremos molestar, sólo ver cómo va todo- dijo.

Victoria les presentó a Jasper. Este mascullo un saludo.

-¿Y cómo esta nuestra pequeña?- preguntó Bic.

…

James Witherdale no quería admitir ante Victoria la idea de que Bella no recuperaría la memoria a tiempo para el juicio. Junto con su equipo, Emily y Leah, la terapeuta de arte y la que analizaba y vigilaba el diario, volvió a ver los videos de sus sesiones de terapia con Bella.

-Observen que las personalidades alternativas ya confían en mí y están siempre dispuestas a hablar, pero se ponen a la defensiva cuando trato de volver a la noche del veintiocho de enero o a los años del secuestro de Bella.

Emily, la terapeuta de arte, sostenía en la mano varios dibujos recién hechos.

-¿Tienes la fotografía que Bella rompió?

James, buscó en el expediente.

La terapeuta estudió la fotografía, la comparó con algunos de los dibujos que Bella había hecho y luego los puso lado a lado sobre el escritorio.

-Mira esto- señaló una figura hecha con líneas rectas-. Y esto. Y esto. ¿Qué ves?

-Está empezando a ponerle una playera o un traje de baño a la figura de rayas- comentó James.

-correcto. Ahora observa cómo, en estos tres, la figura tiene cabello largo. En estos dos, mira la diferencia. Cabello muy corto. Dibujó la figura que me da la impresión de ser la cara de un niño. Los brazos están cruzados igual que en la fotografía que pegaron. Creo que está recreando la imagen de si misma pero convirtiendo en un niño.

Leah, la terapeuta encargada del diario, sostenía la redacción más reciente de Bella.

-Está es su letra de su personalidad de Kate. Pero observa que diferente es de cómo era en febrero. Cada vez se parece más a la caligrafía de Bella. Y escucha lo que dice:

"_Estoy cada vez más cansada. Estoy segura de que Bella tendrá fuerzas suficientes para aceptar lo que tenga que ser. Le gustaría caminar por el parque. Le gustaría tomar los palos de golf, ir hasta el club y jugar. Habría sido divertido para ella estar en el circuito de golf. ¿No fue hace menos de un años cuando la nombraron la mejor golfista joven de Forks? Quizá la prisión no sea muy distinta a esto. Quizá esté a salvo como en este lugar. Quizá el sueño del cuchillo se mantenga lejos en la prisión. Nadie puede meterse a escondidas a la prisión con tantos guardias. Revisan todo el correo dirigido a la prisión. Eso significa que las fotografías no pueden meterse en los libros por si solas"._

La terapeuta literaria le entregó la composición a James:

-Doctor, esto puede ser un signo de que Kate está aceptando la culpa por Bella.

James se puso de pie.

-Victoria y Bella deben de estar por llegar a mi oficina. Emily, creo que tienes razón. Está dibujando distintas versiones de la fotografía despedazada. ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda despegarla, limpiar todo el pegamento, volver a armarla y amplificarla para que podamos ver mejor?

-Puedo intentarlo- asintió Emily.

-Muy bien. Yo voy a hablar con Edward Masen para tratar de averiguar las circunstancias del día en que ella se asustó tanto de él.

…

El arquitecto que Bic había llevado a la casa de los Swan en una de sus primeras visitas era un ex convicto de Kentucky. Fue él quien intervino la biblioteca y el teléfono con equipo activado por la voz y ocultó una grabadora en el dormitorio para huéspedes, arriba de la estancia.

Mientras Bic y Opal rondaban por el piso superior con cintas métricas, telas y muestras de pintura, era fácil cambiar los casetes. En cuanto subían al auto, Bic empezaba a oír las cintas, y seguía oyéndolas una y otra vez en su _suite_ del hotel.

Victoria comenzó a tener conversaciones nocturnas periódicas con James Witherdale, y estas eran auténticas minas de oro. La plática sobre la mecedora fue especialmente satisfactoria para Bic.

-Pequeña adorada- suspiró-. ¿Te acuerdas qué bonita era y lo lindo que podía cantar? Le enseñamos bien. Vaya, vaya.

Bic había abierto las ventanas del hotel para permitir que el cálido viento de mayo llenara la habitación. Ahora se había dejado el cabello un poco largo, y aquel día lo traía despeinado. Llevaba unos pantalones viejos y una playera. Opal lo miró con ojos de adoración.

-¿en qué piensas Opal?- preguntó él.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir que, en este preciso momento, solo necesitas la arracada que solías usar y el reverendo Cheney desaparecería. Volverías a ser Bic, el cantante de cabaret.

Bic la miró fijamente. "No debí decírselo", pensó ella horrorizada. No le gustará pensar que es posible. Entonces él exclamó:

-Opal, el Señor te guió hasta esa revelación. Pensaba en la mecedora en donde solía sentarme con la pequeñita en mis brazos y estaba surgiendo un plan. Ahora, tú lo completaste.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigo con el asombro de como algo tan impactante y complicado lo lei siendo tan pequeña, no recuerdo si lo lei por leerlo o de verdad le entendí, yo creo que si verdad, porque por algo me gusto.<strong>

**Un capitulo más, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**

**Pasando a otra noticia, restando este capitulo ya solo faltan siete capitulos para que termine la historia, asi es, todo se va a volver mas intenso e interesante, asi que suban sus apuestas para ver que pasa.**

**Besos.**


	25. Chapter 25: Departamento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la saga de crepúsculo y pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre "Alrededor de la ciudad" y le pertenece a la novelista de suspenso Mary Higgins Clark al igual que los sobrenombres de los personajes de los malosos que son Bic y Opal.**

Irina McCarthy alzó la vista de su escritorio y sonrió amable. Aquel hombre rubio, alto y bien parecido le parecía conocido. Lo invito a sentarse. El hombre le dio su tarjeta y ella comprendió por qué lo había reconocido. Era el investigador que trabajaba para las Swan.

-Señora McCarthy, si el momento no es adecuado, por favor dígamelo- empezó Jasper

-No hay ningún problema- repuso ella-. Es una mañana con poco trabajo.

-Tengo entendido que la industria turística en general está poco ocupada estos días- aventuró como si no tuviera importancia-. Cuando menos, eso dicen mis amigos.

-Sí, como en todo, son épocas de vacas flacas. ¿Puedo venderle un viaje?

"Una señora muy perspicaz", pensó Jasper.

-Hoy no- respondió-. Si me permite, quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas sobre su difunto esposo.

La sonrisa desapareció.

-Señor Whitlock, es muy duro hablar sobre Emmett- replicó-. Lo siento mucho por Bella, pero ella le quito la vida a mi esposo y amenazó la mía.

-Ella no recuerda nada al respecto. Es una joven que está muy enferma- comentó Jasper con clama-. Mi trabajo consiste en ayudar a un jurado a entender eso. He revisado copias de las cartas que le envío al profesor McCarthy. ¿Desde cuándo supo usted que las recibía?

-al principio Emmett no me las enseño. Supongo que temía que yo me enojara. Vi las cartas por casualidad en el cajón de su escritorio y le pregunte sobre ella.

-¿Estaba usted en Seattle la noche en que fue asesinado su esposo?

-Fui al aeropuerto a recibir una clienta.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablo con Emmett?

-Lo llame a eso de las ocho de esa noche. Estaba muy trastornado. Me contó la escena con Bella Swan. Sentía que no había manejado bien la situación. Me dijo que en verdad creía que ella no recordaba haber escrito esas cartas.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos.

-Señora McCarthy, ¿hubo algún momento en que usted se preguntara si su esposo podría estarse enamorando de Bella?

Ella pareció sorprendida.

-Eso es ridículo.

-Bueno, yo no la culparía si usted hubiera querido cerciorarse, es decir, hacer que alguien lo vigilara.

-No sé de qué habla.

-Me refiero a la posibilidad de contratar a un investigador privado como yo.

Irina McCarthy se molestó mucho.

-Señor Whitlock, yo no hubiera insultado a mi esposo de esa manera. Y usted me insulta- se puso de pie-. Creo que no tenemos nada más que decirnos.

Jasper se puso de pie con lentitud.

-Señora McCarthy, discúlpeme, por favor. Trate de entender que mi trabajo pretende descubrir algún motivo para las acciones de Bella. Si había algo entre el profesor McCarthy y Bella, si él la traicionó al decírselo a la administración y ella explotó...

-Señor Whitlock, no trate de defender a la joven que asesino a mi marido arruinando la reputación de un muerto.

Al tiempo que asentía con aire contrito, Jasper Whitlock barría la oficina con la mirada. Notó que el escritorio de Irina McCarthy no tenía encima ni un solo papel, y el teléfono no había sonado en todo el tiempo que él permaneció allí.

-Señora McCarthy, ¿Cuánta gente trabaja aquí?- preguntó como si no tuviera importancia.

-Mi secretaria salió a un mandado. Renata Johnson, la dueña está enferma y no vino hoy.

-Entonces, ¿usted está a cargo?

-Renata se retirara muy pronto. Yo me quedare con la agencia.

-Entiendo. Bien, no le quitó más tiempo.

Jasper no salió del hotel en ese momento. Por el contrario, se sentó en el vestíbulo y observó la agencia de viajes desde atrás de un periódico. Dos horas después, no había entrado nadie. E Irina no levantó el teléfono ni una sola vez.

…

Edward Masen conducía por la autopista hacía la salida del túnel Lincoln. Llevaba abierta la capota de su nuevo Mustang convertible, regalo de graduación de su abuelo. En realidad Edward prefería su Ford de segunda mano. Aún podía verse a sí mismo arrojar los palos de golf en la cajuela y a Bella subir a su lado, haciéndole burla de cómo jugaba.

Bella…

Dio vuelta hacía el túnel de la autopista 3. Como de costumbre, el transito estaba embotellado, pero tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a la clínica. Esperaba verse bien. Se le seco la boca al pensar que, después de todos esos meses, volvería a ver a Bella.

Victoria lo esperaba en la recepción. La besó en la mejilla. Le resultó evidente que ella atravesaba por una temporada muy difícil. Tenía profundas ojeras. De inmediato lo hizo pasar para presentarle al doctor de Bella.

-Algún día, quizás Bella pueda contarnos sobre los años en que estuvo secuestrada y sobre la muerte de Emmett McCarthy, pero, según parece, no lo podrá hacer a tiempo para preparar su defensa. Lo que tratamos de hacer es buscar a su alrededor. Tú le contaste a Victoria sobre el episodio en tu departamento hace un año; quisiéramos recrear la escena completa. Bella accedió a participar en el experimento. Vamos a grabarte con ella. Necesitamos que describas en su presencia lo que hicieron, lo que dijeron, dónde estaba uno con relación al otro.

Edward asintió, y el doctor Witherdale levantó el teléfono.

-¿Puede hacer pasar a Bella, por favor?

Edward no sabía que esperar. Bella iba vestida con una falda corta de algodón, playera ajustada y sandalias. Se puso tensa cuando lo vio. Edward alzó la mano y la saludo sin ponerse de pie.

-¡Hola!, Bella.

Ella respondió cautelosa con un movimiento de cabeza y se sentó al lado de Victoria.

-Edward, Bella fue a visitarte hace cerca de un año y, por alguna razón que desconocemos, sufrió un ataque de pánico. Cuéntanos cómo ocurrió.

Edward no titubeó.

-Era domingo, yo me quedé dormido hasta tarde. A las diez de la mañana, Bella llamó a la puerta y me despertó. Había ido a la Iglesia y luego se detuvo en la panadería. Cuando abrí la puerta, ella dijo algo así como "¿Me regalas café y te invito un _bagel _caliente? ¿Trato hecho?"

-¿Cuál era su actitud?- interrumpió James.

-Relajada. Reía. Habíamos jugado al golf el sábado, me ganó por un solo golpe. El domingo por la mañana se veía preciosa.

-¿La besaste?

Edward miró furtivamente a Bella.

-En la mejilla. Ella me daba la pauta. Yo siempre tenía cuidado. Cuando la besaba o la rodeaba con el brazo, lo hacía despacio, como con descuido, y veía si ella se ponía tensa. De ser así, me retiraba de inmediato.

-¿Esa situación no te resultaba muy frustrante?

-Por supuesto. Pero creo que siempre supe que debería esperar hasta ganarme su confianza- Edward miró a Bella-. Yo jamás la hubiera lastimado. Habría matado antes que dejar que alguien mas le hiciera daño.

Bella lo miró fijamente, sin esquivar ya su mirada. Ella hablo a continuación.

-Me senté junto a Edward en la barra de la cocina. Mientras tomábamos café, hablábamos de cuando volveríamos a jugar al golf. Me sentía muy feliz ese día. Era una mañana hermosa, y todo parecía tan fres y tan limpio.

Se quebró su voz cuando dijo "limpio".

Edward se puso de pie.

-Bella dijo que tenía que marcharse. Me beso y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bella- intervino James-, quiero que te pares cerca de Edward como lo hiciste ese día. Haz como si estuvieras a punto de salir de su departamento.

Vacilante, Bella se puso de pie.

-Así- susurró. Tendió la mano hacía un picaporte imaginario, de espaldas a Edward.

-Y yo empecé a levantarla- añadió Edward-. Lo hice de broma. Quería darle otro beso.

Se colocó detrás de Bella, le apretó los brazos con las manos, y comenzó a levantarla

Bella se puso rígida. Empezó a lloriquear. Edward la soltó.

-Bella, dime por qué tienes miedo- inquirió James.

El sollozo se convirtió en un llanto ahogado, infantil.

-Isa, eres tu la que llora- dijo James- Dime por qué.

Ella señaló abajo y hacia la derecha. Una vocecita sollozo:

-Él me va a llevar allí.

-Un momento- dijo Edward desconcertado-. Si estuviéramos en mi departamento, estaría señalando al sofá cama. Yo acababa de levantarme, de modo que estaba abierto y sin tender.

-Isa, ¿Por qué te asustaste cuando creíste que Edward te llevaría a la cama? ¿Qué te puede pasar allí? Cuéntanos.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no Isa? Nosotros te queremos.

Entonces, ella corrió hasta Victoria.

-Ki-ki, no sé qué pasaba- susurró-. Siempre que llegábamos a la cama, yo me iba flotando a otro lugar.

**Este capítulo me hizo llorar, se me hizo tan triste y me rompió mi corazón, no me imagino que algún pequeño pueda vivir esa situación, afortunadamente no está basado en hechos reales, pero dudo que no exista un caso así. Dijera mi querida Mirgru a cuidar a nuestros niños.**

**Bueno no me quiero poner sentimental, ya merito acaba la historia, voy a actualizar lo más rápido que puedan escribir mis manitas.**

**Por cierto, el proximo capitulo va a ser cortito, es el pequeño pero intenso romance que tuvo Emmett, espero que les guste.**

**Besitos para todas.**


	26. Chapter 26:Fruto de amor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la saga de crepúsculo y pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre "Alrededor de la ciudad" y le pertenece a la novelista de suspenso Mary Higgins Clark al igual que los sobrenombres de los personajes de los malosos que son Bic y Opal.**

* * *

><p>Rosalie Hale contaba los días que faltaban para terminar el curso. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantener la fachada serena que, sabía, era absolutamente necesaria. Ahora mientras caminaba por los terrenos de la universidad al caer la tarde, con el bolso repleto de trabajos finales, descubrió que suplica llegar a la seguridad de su cabaña antes de romper llorar.<p>

Rosalie había aceptado el trabajo en el departamento de inglés de la universidad porque, después de regresar por su doctorado a los treinta y siete años y de recibirlo a los cuarenta, se había sentido inquieta y deseosa de salir de Boston.

En el curso de los años, algunos hombres se habían interesado en ella. A veces, anheló con más deseo que esperanza encontrar a alguien especial, pero decidió que estaba destinada a seguir los pasos de sus tías solteronas.

Hasta que conoció a Emmett McCarthy.

A Rosalie no se le ocurrió que se estaba enamorando de él sino hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Todo empezó en octubre, Emmett fue a llevarle un libro a su casa. Ella acababa de hacer un asado de pollo, y el delicioso aroma llenaba la cabaña. Cuando él lo comentó, ella lo invitó a cenar.

Emmett tenía el hábito de dar una larga caminata antes de cenar. Empezó a detenerse en la cabaña ocasionalmente, y luego con mayor frecuencia, las noches en que Irina permanecía en Seattle. Se llamaba así mismo, "el hombre que vino a cenar", y aparecía con vino o queso o algo de fruta. Siempre se iba alrededor de las ocho u ocho y media.

Aun así, Rosalie empezó a preguntarse cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que la gente comenzara a murmurar sobre ellos. Sin preguntar, estaba segura de que él no le había contado a su esposa sobre los ratos que pasaban juntos.

Al principio, Emmett parecía evitar a propósito cualquier tipo de discusión personal. Luego, comenzó a hablar poco a poco.

-Papá se marchó cuando yo tenía ocho meses. Mi madre y mi abuela ahorraron hasta el último centavo para mi educación y lo invirtieron sabiamente. Las dos eran excelentes cocineras. Todavía recuerdo que agradable era llegar a casa una tarde fría, abrir la puerta, sentir esa oleada de calor y aspirar todos los ricos aromas que salían de la cocina.

Emmett le contó a su colega todo eso una semana antes de morir.

Luego, añadió:

-Rose, así me siento cuando vengo aquí: con calidez y la sensación de llegar a una casa donde hay alguien con quien deseo estar y que espero que me quiera- la rodeo por el brazo- ¿Puedes tenerme paciencia? Debo arreglar unas cosas- tomo su mentón y la besó profundamente, fue la primera noche que hicieron el amor.

La noche en que murió Emmett estuvo con ella por última vez y a pesar de que volvieron a hacer el amor él se mostró deprimido y alterado.

-El decano me preguntó sin ambages si Irina y yo hemos tenido problemas.

En la puerta la besó lentamente y dijo:

-Todo va a cambie, te amo y te necesito mucho.

La intuición de Rose le sugirió que lo convenciera de quedarse con ella. ¡Si tan solo hubiera obedecido su corazonada! Poco después de la diez y media, ella le telefoneó, Emmett sonaba bastante animado. Había hablado con Irina, y dijo que las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Volvió a decir: "Te Amo", las últimas palabras que Rose oiría de su boca.

Ahora, al recordar una vez más su soledad, Rose se apresuró cabizbaja, por el sendero empedrado que la llevaba a casa, con la imagen de Emmett en su mente. Sus brazos lo echaban tanto de menos. Llegó a los escalones.

-Emmett, Emmett- pronunció mientras acariciaba su algo crecido vientre.

Rose no se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado el nombre en voz alta hasta que se topó con los penetrantes ojos azules de Jasper Whitlock, que la esperaba y fijaba su mirada en donde tenía puesta su mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Jajaja, no pensaron que lo subiria tan rapido ¿verdad?<strong>

**Pobrecita Rosalie, perdió a su querido Emmett, alguien me preguntó: ¿Por qué Emmett?, bueno pues está es mi explicación: Como todos sabemos Emmett es un personaje lleno de vida y alegre, que es hasta el extremo protector con Bella, pues así era este profesor con su alumna, Emmett encontró en Rose a su alma gemela, su complemento, pero ella siempre sufriría la perdida de habérsele negado la dicha de tener hijos y con la muerte de Emmett represente esa perdida y a Emmett su deseo ferviente de ser madre, unos por otros.**

**Espero que no odien mi perspectiva, pero por lo menos Rose no se va a quedar como solterona en esta historia, como en la novela original que estoy adaptando.**

**Pero es una hermosa historia de amor, corta, pero romántica y con una hermosa consecuencia.**

**Espero que les guste porque es vital para la historia, y quise hacer un capítulo aparte, aunque sea cortito.**

**Un beso.**


	27. Chapter 27: ¿Quien es el niño?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la saga de crepúsculo y pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre "Alrededor de la ciudad" y le pertenece a la novelista de suspenso Mary Higgins Clark al igual que los sobrenombres de los personajes de los malosos que son Bic y Opal.**

* * *

><p>James Witherdale caminaba de la clínica hacía su departamento. Absorto en Bella Swan. Ella era la paciente más interesante que jamás hubiera tenido.<p>

Se había detenido a verla antes de salir de la clínica. La cena había terminado y Bella estaba sentada en el solario. Se veía serena y pensativa.

-Edward fue muy amable en venir hoy- dijo espontáneamente-. Sé que él nunca me lastimaría.

-Él hizo algo más que no lastimarte, Bella. Ayudó a desencadenar un recuerdo que, si tú dejas salir, te ayudará a curarte. El resto depende de ti.

-Lo sé- replicó ella-. Lo intentare. Se lo prometo. Doctor, ¿sabe lo que más me gustaría hacer en el mundo?- no esperó una respuesta-. Me gustaría volar a Escocia y jugar golf en Saint Andrews. ¿Le parece una locura?

-Me parece que sería maravilloso.

-Pero, por supuesto, jamás ocurrirá.

-A menos que te ayudes a ti misma.

Al momento de entrar al edificio, se preguntó si la había presionado demasiado. Se preguntó si sería un error llamar al psiquiatra asignado por la oficina del fiscal y pedirle que volviera a valorar a Bella para reanudar su libertad bajo fianza.

Pocos minutos después estaba sentado en la terraza de su departamento cuando sonó el teléfono. Llamaban de la clínica. La jefa de enfermeras se disculpó por interrumpirlo.

-Es la señorita Swan. Dice que debe de hablar con usted de inmediato.

-¿Bella?

-Bella no, doctor. Es Kate, su personalidad alternativa.

-Póngala al teléfono de inmediato.

La voz estridente anunció:

-Doctor, aquí hay un chiquillo que quiere hablar con usted de algo grave, pero Bella tiene miedo de dejarlo.

-¿Quién es el chiquillo, Kate?- pregunto James rápidamente. Pensó: "¿Acaso Bella tiene una personalidad más que no se ha manifestado aún?"

-No sé cómo se llama. No quiere decírmelo. Pero tiene nueve o diez años, es muy listo y aguanto muchas cosas por Bella. Doctor, siga trabajando con ella. Hoy estivo a un tris de hablar con usted.

El auricular chasqueó en el oído de James.

…

El 15 de junio, el reverendo Ben Cheney, recibió una llamada telefónica de Liz Pierce, de la revista _People_, que solicitaba una entrevista. Le habían encargado preparar un reportaje sobre él para un número de septiembre.

Bic puso reparos, pero luego afirmó que se sentiría halagado y complacido. Sin embargo, al colgar el teléfono, desapareció la calidez de su voz.

-Opal, si me niego, esa reportera podría pensar que oculto algo. De este modo al menos puedo influir en lo que ella escriba.

…

Jasper Whitlock miraba compasivo a Victoria. Cuatro meses de esto: comer, beber, respirar una defensa que no llevaba a nada; pasarse el día en una clínica psiquiátrica y dar gracias de que su hermana este allí y no en la cárcel. Y él estaba a punto de demoler la última esperanza de Victoria para una defensa viable.

-Señor Jasper- suplicó Esme-, espero que usted convenza a Victoria de comerse este bollo. No prueba bocado.

-¡Oh Esme!- protestó Victoria.

-No protestes, es la verdad- Esme, con expresión preocupada, dejó la bandeja-. ¿Va a presentarse hoy el hombre de los milagros?- preguntó-. En verdad Victoria, deberías de cobrarle alquiler a esa gente.

-Ellos deberían cobrármela a mí- la contradijo Victoria-. Son dueños de esta casa desde Marzo.

-Pues te diré, los he visto en televisión a últimas fechas y déjame contarte que me parecen algo serio: prometen milagros a cambio de dinero y hablan como si el mismísimo Dios bajara a platicar con ellos todos los días.

Moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, Esme salió de la biblioteca.

Victoria le dio a Jasper una taza de café.

-Decíamos…

Jasper recibió el café.

-Quisiera tener buenas noticias- comenzó a decir- pero no es así. Nuestra mayor esperanza era que Emmett se hubiera aprovechado de la depresión y de la tristeza de Bella y después la hubiera desquiciado al entregar las cartas a la administración. Bueno, Victoria, si se estaba aprovechando de ella, nunca podremos probarlo. Su matrimonio era un desastre. La esposa es toda una ficha. Según el personal del hotel, ha tenido toda una variedad de amigos del sexo masculino. Sin embargo, durante el último año, más o menos, se ha mantenido con el mismo. Se llama Laurent Da Revén. Es uno de esos típicos sujetos refinados y atractivos que vive a costa de las mujeres toda su vida. Un escritor de viajes que ha hecho de la gorronería todo un arte.

-¿Y si Emmett McCarthy sabía de él y estaba herido y se volvió hacia Bella, que estaba loca por él?- preguntó Victoria.

-No concuerda- negó Jasper secamente-, Emmett andaba con una de las maestras, Rosalie Hale. Ella me aseguró que la última vez que hablo con él fue alrededor de las diez y media de la noche en que murió. Estaba animado y dijo que le había pedido el divorcio a su esposa.

Jasper desvió la mirada para no ver la desesperanza en los ojos de Victoria. "Pobre muchacha", pensó.

-De hecho, podría acusarse a la esposa con base en las pruebas que saltan a la vista- agrego-. La madre de Emmett McCarthy le dejó un fideicomiso. Le producía un ingreso cercano a los cien mil dólares al año. No podía tocar el capital, casi un millón y medio que sigue creciendo, hasta que cumpliera los sesenta. Según averigüé, Irina McCarthy trataba ese ingreso como si fuera su dinero. En caso de un divorcio, el fideicomiso no era propiedad común. Por más dinero que ganara en la agencia de viajes, no podría costearse ese departamento tan caro, la ropa de moda y su novio escritor. Sin embargo, con la muerte de Emmett, convenientemente para ella, lo heredó todo. El único problema- concluyó Jasper-, es que Irina McCarthy por supuesto no tomó prestado el cuchillo, mato a su esposo y luego se lo devolvió a Bella.

Victoria apenas notó que el café estaba tibio, al darle unos sorbitos que la ayudaron a relajar los tensos músculos del cuello y de la garganta.

-Escuché algo de la oficina del fiscal del condado de Columbia- le confió a Jasper-. El psiquiatra que enviaron para examinar a Bella vio los videos de sus sesiones. Aceptan la posibilidad de que ella sufra de personalidad múltiple.

Se pasó la mano por la frente.

-No pedirán la pena máxima a cambio de que Bella se declare culpable de homicidio intencional. Tienen muchas posibilidades de ganar así.

…

-Ha pasado un mes desde que Kate me telefoneó para decirme que hay otra personalidad alternativa, un niño de nueve o diez años, que desea hablar conmigo- le comentó James a Victoria-. Como usted sabe, desde esa noche Kate afirma no saber nada de esa personalidad.

-Lo sé- asintió Victoria.

Era momento de comunicarle a James Witherdale que ella y Jasper Whitlock habían acordado que, en interés de Bella, aceptarían declararla culpable a cambio de una sentencia menor.

James escuchó sin quitar los ojos del rostro de Victoria. "Si yo fuera artista", pensaba, "dibujaría ese rostro y lo titularía _Dolor_".

-De modo que, como usted ve- concluyó Victoria-, no tengo derecho a jugar con casi treinta años de la vida de Bella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puede posponer el juicio?

La voz de Victoria tembló.

-¿Con que objeto? En todo caso, creo que tal vez a la larga sea mejor para Bella dejar de presionarla a fin de que recuerde. Hay que dejarla en paz.

-No, Victoria.

James echó la silla hacia atrás y caminó hasta la ventana. De inmediato, lamentó haberlo hecho. Al otro lado del jardín, Bella estaba de pie en el solario con las manos apoyadas en la pared de vidrio, y miraba hacia afuera. Aun desde su punto de observación, James alcanzó a percibir la sensación de un pájaro atrapado que anhelaba volar. Se volvió hacía Victoria.

-Deme un poco más de tiempo. ¿Cuándo cree que el juez le permitirá irse a casa?

-La próxima semana.

-Muy bien. ¿Está usted muy ocupada hoy por la noche?

-Eh…, déjeme ver- Victoria hablaba rápido en un intento por controlar sus emociones-. Si me voy a casa, pasará alguna de dos cosas. Los Cheney se aparecerán a depositar más de sus pertenencias. O bien Esme estará allí. Relevándome de una tarea que he pospuesto: clasificar y regalar la ropa de mis padres.

-Seguramente tendrá usted amigos que la inviten a salir.

-Tengo montones de amigos- respondió Victoria-. Gente sensacional. Pero, ¿sabe?, al terminar el día no puedo empezar a explicarle a todos lo que sucede. No soportó escuchar las promesas huecas de que todo saldrá bien. No lo tolero.

James sabía que una palabra de consuelo empujaría a Victoria al llanto. No quería que eso sucediera. Bella se reuniría con ellos en pocos momentos.

-Iba a sugerir que cenara conmigo está noche- ofreció gentilmente-. Tengo aquí algo que quiera que vea ahora.

Sacó del expediente de Bella una fotografía de 20 X 30 que estaba surcada por unas tenues líneas.

-Es una amplificación de la fotografía que Bella rompió. Dígame que ve en ella.

Victoria bajo la mirada hacía la fotografía y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Como estaba antes, no vi que Bella lloraba. Ese árbol. Esa casa ruinosa. ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Un granero atrás? No hay nada parecido en Forks. ¿Dónde fue tomada?- Luego frunció el entrecejo-. Un momento. Bella iba a un jardín de niños en el que acostumbraban llevar a los pequeños a excursiones por parques y lagos. Hay granjas como esta alrededor del parque. Pero, ¿por qué esta fotografía habría de alterarla como lo hizo?

-Trataré de averiguarlo- aseguró James y encendió la cámara de video en el momento en que Bella abría la puerta.

Bella se obligó a ver la fotografía.

-El gallinero al fondo de la granja- murmuró-. Allí pasan cosas malas.

-¿Qué cosas malas Bella?- inquirió James.

-No hables, tonta. Él se va a enterar y ya sabes lo que hará.

Victoria se enterró las uñas en las palmas. Esta era una voz que jamás había oí trataba de una voz juvenil, enérgica, como de un muchachito. Bella tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la expresión decidida.

-¡Hola!- saludó James-. Eres nuevo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Tu, vuelve adentro!- era el tono felino de Tanya, y una mano golpeaba a la otra-, mire doctor, se que esa mandona de Kate trató de pasarse de lista conmigo. No lo permitiré.

-Tanya, ¿por qué siempre eres tú la pendenciara?- preguntó James, beligerante. Victoria se dio cuenta de que ponía a prueba una nueva táctica.

-Porque la gente siempre me pone trampas. Yo confiaba en Emmett y él se burló de mí. Confiaba en usted cuando nos dijo que lleváramos un diario y metió esa fotografía en él.

-es imposible. Tu no encontraste esa fotografía en el diario.

-Claro que sí. Igual que encontré el cuchillo en mi mochila. Yo me porté muy gentil cuando fui a casa de Emmett a arreglar cuentas. Se veía tan tranquilo que ni siquiera lo desperté, y ahora la gente me culpa a mí de que esté muerto.

Victoria contuvo el aliento. No reacciones, se dijo.

-¿Trataste de despertarlo?- preguntó James.

-No. Iba a darle una lección. Es decir, no tengo escapatoria. El cuchillo había desaparecido de la cocina. Todo el mundo quiere saber por qué lo tome. Yo no lo tomé. Luego Emmett me engaña. ¿sabe que decidí hacer?- no espero una respuesta-. Iba a demostrarle a ese tipo de lo que soy capaz.. iba a matarme delante de él. Para que lamentara lo que me había hecho. No tenia sentido seguir viviendo.

-¿Fuiste a su casa y había una ventana abierta?

-No. Yo no entro por las ventanas. Fue por la puerta de la terraza que da al estudio. El cerrojo no engancha bien. Ya se había acostado. Entré a su habitación- sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa-. Estaba acurrucado en la cama como un chiquillo, roncando. ¿Puede creerlo? Mi gran escena desperdiciada.

-¿Y tenías el cuchillo?

-¡Ah!, eso. Puse mi mochila en el suelo. Junto a la cama. En ese momento tenía el cuchillo en la mano. Dejé el cuchillo encima de la mochila. ¡Me sentía tan, pero tan cansada! ¿Y sabe que fue lo que pensé?

-Dímelo.

La voz se suavizó: se convirtió en la de la pequeña Isa, de cuatro años.

-Pensé en todas las veces que no permití que mi papá me abrazara después de regresar de la casa con el gallinero; me acosté en la cama al lado de Emmett, y él siguió roncando.

-¿Y luego que pasó Isa?

-Luego me asusté, me dio miedo que se despertara y se enojara conmigo y otra vez me acusara ante el decano, así que me paré y salí de puntillas. Y él ni siquiera supo que estuve allí.

James llevó a Victoria a cenar a Neary's Pub, en la calle 57 este.

-Vengo aquí con frecuencia- le explicó, al tiempo que Jimmy Neary, sonriente, se apresuraba a recibirlos, James le presentó a Victoria-. Aquí hay alguien a quien debes engordar, Jimmy.

Victoria no hubiera creído que podía comer hasta el último bocado de un sándwich de bistec. Cuando James ordenó una botella de Chianti, ella protestó.

-¡Hey!, usted puede caminar a casa; yo tengo que conducir.

-Lo sé. Apenas son las nueve. Vamos a dar una larga caminata de regreso a mi casa y tomaremos el café allí.

"Seattle en una noche de verano", pensó Victoria, cuando estaban sentados en la pequeña terraza de James, bebiendo café exprés. El follaje tupido, los caballos y los carruajes, los paseantes y los deportistas que corrían… todo eso se encontraba a un mundo de distancia de los cuartos resguardados y los barrotes de la prisión.

-Hablemos de eso- pidió-. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que sea cierto lo que Bella, o más bien Isa, nos contó hoy; de que se acostó al lado de Emmett y luego lo dejó dormido?

-Hasta donde Isa sabe, quizá sea cierto.

-¿Quiere decir que Tanya pudo entrar en acción cuando Isa empezó a retirarse?

-Tanya y otra personalidad alternativa que no hemos conocido hasta el momento.

-Comprendo. Me pareció que Bella recordó algo cuando vio la fotografía. ¿Qué pudo ser?

-Quizá hubo un gallinero donde la tuvieron secuestrada esos dos años. La fotografía le recordó lo que sucedió allí. Conforme pase el tiempo, quizá logremos saber que fue.

-Pero el tiempo se agota-Victoria no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar sino hasta que sintió las lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Trató de ahogar los sollozos

James la abrazo tiernamente.

-Victoria, desahógate.

* * *

><p>Uno más, espero que les guste. Mañana subo otro capítulo.<p>

Saludos...


	28. Chapter 28: Sospechas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la saga de crepúsculo y pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre "Alrededor de la ciudad" y le pertenece a la novelista de suspenso Mary Higgins Clark al igual que los sobrenombres de los personajes de los malosos que son Bic y Opal.**

El verdadero golpe de suerte de Jasper Whitlock tuvo lugar el 25 de junio y procedió de una fuente inesperada. Sam Uley, estudiante de penúltimo años de la universidad, fue arrestado por vender drogas. Consciente de que lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa, insinuó que, a cambio de una sentencia leve, podía confesar algo sobre el paradero de Bella Swan la noche en que ella mató a Emmett McCarthy.

El fiscal le respondió acremente:

-Danos algo útil y nosotros te ayudaremos. Es lo más que puedo hacer.

-Muy bien. Por casualidad, yo estaba en la esquina de North Church y Maple la noche del 28 de enero- empezó a decir Uley.

-¡Casualmente! ¿Qué hora era?

-Las once y diez. Esperaba a alguien que nunca llegó. Hacía frio. De pronto apareció Bella como salida de la nada.

-¿Hablaste con ella?

-Ella se me acerco. Pensé que quería conversar conmigo. Se veía de veras sensual.

-Un momento, North Church y Maple está a unas diez cuadras de la casa de los McCarthy, ¿no es así?

-Más o menos. Bella se me acercó y dijo que necesitaba cigarrillo. Yo llevaba algunos y le propuse vendérselos. Buscó en su bolso y luego dijo algo raro. Dijo: "¡Maldición! Tendré que regresar. A ese niño estúpido se le olvido."

-¿Cuál niño? ¿Se le olvidó qué?

-No sé cuál niño. Me dijo que la esperara. Que regresaría.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardo en regresar?

-Tal vez unos quince minutos. Pero no se detuvo. Corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Esto es muy importante. ¿Llevaba su mochila?

-Sostenía algo en las manos, de modo que supongo que sí.

…

Bic y Opal escucharon con intensa atención la cinta que contenía la conversación de Victoria y Jasper Whitlock sobre el testimonio del joven traficante de drogas.

-Concuerda con lo que Bella nos dijo- le explicaba Victoria a Jasper-. Isa, la personalidad alternativa de niña, recuerda que dejó a Emmett McCarthy. Pero ninguna de las personalidades de Bella había dicho nada de que hubiera vuelto.

Bic sentenció en tono siniestro.

-Salir a hurtadillas de la casa de un hombre, volver y cometer un asesinato… terrible.

Bic volvió a escuchar la última parte de la cinta.

-El juez va a permitir que Bell salga de la clínica el ocho de julio. Eso es el próximo miércoles- indicó-. Les haremos una visita para darle la bienvenida a casa.

-Bic, no pensarás aparecerte delante de ella.

-Yo sé lo que hago, Opal.

…

Irina McCarthy se sentó al escritorio a las nueve en punto y suspiró con alivio por qué Renata Johnson todavía no llegaba a la oficina. A Irina le costaba mucho trabajo ocultar su furia contra la dueña de la agencia, que estaba por retirarse. Renata Johnson no quería venderle la totalidad de la agencia a Irina sino hasta fines de julio; entonces, se iría en un vuelo inaugural de Aerolíneas Nuevo Mundo a Australia.

En cuanto Renata se quitara de en medio, Laurent podría usar la oficina de esta. Pero esperarían hasta fines de otoño para vivir juntos. Se vería mejor que Irina atestiguara como viuda doliente en el juicio contra Bella Swan. Irina era totalmente feliz, salvó porque Renata seguía presente. Estaba loca por Laurent. Y el fideicomiso de Emmett había quedado a su nombre.

Le fascinaban las joyas. Era difícil pasar frente a la joyería L. Crown, que se ubicaba en el vestíbulo, sin mirar el escaparate. Antes, cada vez que compraba algo que la había cautivado, solía preocuparse porque algún día Emmett quisiera ver el estado de cuenta. El creía que ella depositaba la mayor parte del dinero del fideicomiso en una cuenta de ahorros. Ahora ya no tenía esa preocupación. Cuando se vendiera esa maldita casa en la universidad, ella se regalaría un collar de esmeraldas.

Se abrió la puerta, Irina se obligó a sonreír cuando entro Renata. Irina pensó: "Ahora tendré que oir lo mal que durmió anoche, y que tomó su habitual siesta en el tren."

-Buenos días, Irina. ¡Que linda! ¿Tu vestido es nuevo?

-Sí. Lo compre ayer.

Renata suspiró y se echó hacía atrás un mechón de cabello gris.

-Caramba, hoy siento que los años me cayeron encima. Estuve despierta casi toda la noche y luego, como de costumbre, me dormí profundamente en el tren.

Irina rió con ella. "Por todos los cielos, ¿cuántas veces más tendré que oír la historia de la bella durmiente?, pensó. "Solo tres semanas", se prometió. "Entonces cerraremos el trato.

…

Jasper Whitlock observaba cuando, a las diez menos cuarto entró la secretaria, Heidi Santini, e Irina salió de la agencia de viajes. Algo no le gustaba a Jasper sobre la relación que hizo Renata Johnson de la noche que pasó con Irina McCarthy en el Aeropuerto de Seattle. Había hablado con Johnson hacía una semana, y deseaba volver a hablar con ella ahora. Caminó hasta la agencia y abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días, señora Johnson. Es un placer volver a verla. Temía que ya se hubiera usted retirado.

-¡Que amable que lo recuerda! Decidí esperar hasta fin de mes. Francamente, las cosas van mejorando ahora.

-Bueno, sin duda usted e Irina McCarthy realmente saben cómo dar un servicio a la medida de cada cliente- comentó Jasper mientras se sentaba-. ¿Recuerda usted me contó que la noche en la que murió el profesor Emmett McCarthy, usted e Irina estuvieron en el aeropuerto de Seattle? Creo que muy pocos agentes de viajes irían en persona al aeropuerto, ni siquiera a recibir al mejor de sus clientes.

Renata se mostró satisfecha ante el cumplido.

-La señora que recibimos es bastante mayor- explicó-. Le encanta viajar. La noche en que fuimos a esperarla, había interrumpido un viaje por que no se había sentido bien. Su chofer estaba fuera, de modo que le ofrecimos recogerla en el aeropuerto, Irina condujo, y yo me senté atrás con ella.

-El avión llegó a las nueve y media- comento Jasper, como si no tuviera importancia.

-No. En realidad estaba programado para las nueve y treinta. Llegamos al aeropuerto a las nueve en punto. El vuelo se había demorado en Londres. Nos informaron que llegaría a las diez, de modo que pasamos a la sala de espera de primera clase.

Jasper consultó sus notas.

-Entonces, llego a las diez.

Renata parecía avergonzada.

-Me equivoque. Cuando lo pensé después con detenimiento me di cuenta de que eran casi las doce y media.

-¡Doce y media!

-Sí. Cuando llegamos a la sala de espera, nos avisaron que las computadoras estaban descompuestas y que sería una demora muy larga. Pero Irina y yo estuvimos viendo una película por televisión, de modo que el tiempo paso con rapidez.

-Apuesto que sí- rio la secretaria-. Señora Johnson, usted sabe que quizá se durmió toda la película.

-Por supuesto que no- replicó Renata indignada con su secretaria-. Pasaron _Espartaco_. Es mi película favorita. Le aseguro que ni siquiera pestañeé.

-Irina tiene un amigo, Laurent, escritor de viajes, ¿no es así?

No le pasó inadvertida la expresión en el rostro de la secretaria, los labios apretados. Era a Heidi Santini a quien deseaba interrogar… cuando estuviera sola.

-Señor Whitlock, en los negocios una mujer conoce a muchos hombres- Renata se mostró inflexible-. Irina McCarthy es una mujer joven, sumamente atractiva y emprendedora. Estaba casada con un profesor brillante que entendía la necesidad de Irina de labrar su propia vida. Las relaciones de Irina con otros hombres con del todo honestas.

El escritorio de Heidi estaba atrás del de Renata. Cuando la mirada de Heidi se cruzó con la de Jasper, ella alzó los ojos al cielo, en la clásica expresión de total incredulidad.


	29. Chapter 29: Regresando a casa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la saga de crepúsculo y pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre "Alrededor de la ciudad" y le pertenece a la novelista de suspenso Mary Higgins Clark al igual que los sobrenombres de los personajes de los malosos que son Bic y Opal.**

* * *

><p>La reunión del 8 de julio en la clínica estaba por terminar. Solo quedaba un caso por discutir: el de Bella Swan.<p>

-Hemos logrado considerables avances- anunció James-. El problema es el tiempo. Bella se irá a casa hoy por la tarde y seguirá como paciente externa. En pocas semanas comparecerá ante un tribunal y se declarará culpable.

Todos guardaron silencio. Además del doctor James, había otras cuatro personas alrededor de la mesa de juntas: dos psiquiatras, la terapeuta de arte y la que seguía el diario. Esta última, Leah, movió la cabeza pesarosa.

-Doctor, no importa cuál de las personalidades escriba en el diario, ninguna admite haber matado a Emmett McCarthy.

-Lo sé- reconoció James-. Le pedí a Bella que nos deje llevarla a la casa de McCarthy en la Universidad para recrear lo que sucedido esa noche, pero se muestra reticente.

-Doctor, sus dibujos recientes han sido mucho más detallados cuando hace la figura esquemática de una mujer. Mire estos- Emily, la terapeuta de arte, hizo circular algunos entre los presentes-. Ahora se ven como si la figura de la mujer llevara puesto al cuello un dije de algún tipo.

…

Cuándo Bella entró en la oficina de James una hora después, llevaba una chaqueta de lino color rosa pálido y una falda blanca plisada. Victoria la acompañaba y agradeció con muda satisfacción el piropo que expresó James por el atuendo.

-Me llamó la atención anoche que fui de compras- explicó Victoria-. Y hoy es un día importante.

-Libre- manifestó Bella en voz baja. Y, en seguida añadió-. Quizá sea hora de que pruebe su diván, doctor.

James trató de no demostrar sorpresa.

-Adelante. Pero, ¿por qué precisamente hoy?

Ella se tendió.

-Tal vez porque estoy muy cómoda con ustedes dos y me siento yo misma con esta ropa nueva, además de que será agradable ver la casa otra vez antes de mudarnos—titubeó-. Victoria dice que después de que yo me declare culpable, tendré una seis semanas antes de que dicten sentencia. El fiscal aceptó que yo permanezca libre bajo fianza hasta entonces, de modo que me la voy a pasar estupendamente durante esas seis semanas. Vamos a jugar al golf y a arreglar el departamento.

-Espero que no olvides venir a tus sesiones, Bella.

-Por supuesto que no. Vendremos todos lo días. Solo que hay tantas cosas que tengo ganas de hacer. Iré a jusgar al golf con Edward la próxima semana- y sonrió.

-Bella- preguntó James-, ¿podría hablar con Kate?

-Si usted quiere- respondió con indiferencia.

Hacía varias semanas que James ya no había tenido la necesidad de hipnotizar a Bella para hacer surgir las personalidades alternativas. Ahora la joven se incorporó, echó los hombros hacía atrás y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué quiere ahora, doctor?

Era la voz de Kate.

-Kate, estoy algo confuso- declaró James al momento-. Quiero que Bella haga las paces consigo misma y con lo sucedido, pero no antes de que se revele toda la verdad. Ella lo está guardando cada vez más hondo, ¿no es así?

-Oiga doctor, ¿acaso no lo entiende? Ella está dispuesta a pasar el trago amargo. Se juró así misma que nunca jamás volvería a dormir en la casa, pero ahora tiene deseos de regresar. Sabe que la muerte de sus padres fue un accidente. El sujeto de la gasolinera donde ella hizo la cita para que revisaran su auto tenía los brazos peludos. No fue culpa de Bella que la asustara tanto. ¿Nunca está usted satisfecho?

-Oye, Kate, desde el principio tú sabías por qué Bella faltó a la cita para que revisaran su auto. ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?

Kate se encogió de hombros.

-Se lo digo porque estoy cansada de guardar secretos. Además, la estúpida estará a salvo en la prisión.

-¿A salvo de qué? ¿De quién?- apremió James-. Kate, no le hagas esto, dinos lo que sabes.

-Mientras esté fuera, ellos pueden alcanzarla, ella lo sabe.

-¿Quiénes? Vamos Kate, por favor- James lisonjeaba, suplicaba, trataba de convencerla.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Doctor, estoy cansada de decirle que yo no lo sé todo, pero el chico que lo sabe no quiere hablar con usted.

Victoria observó como la agresividad se desvanecía de los rasgos de Bella, que se inclinó y volvió a tenderse en el diván,

-Kate no estará presente mucho tiempo más- susurró James a Victoria-. Por algún motivo, siente que ha cumplido su misión. Quiero que observes esto.

Le dio los dibujos de Bella.

-Mira esta figura de rayas. ¿Qué opinas del collar que lleva?

Victoria frunció el entrecejo.

-Me parece conocido. Siento como si yo lo hubiera visto.

-Compara estos dos- pidió James-. Son los más detallados. Mira como el centro parece tener una forma más ovalada y estar en medio de un cuadro con brillantes. ¿Significa algo para ti?

-Tal vez…- respondió Victoria, en actitud pensativa-. Recuerdo que mi madre tenía un dije. La piedra del centro… ¿Qué era? ¿Una aguamarina? No, era…

-_No digas esa palabra_. Está prohibida.

Pronunció esta orden una voz de niño, joven, alarmada, pero firme. Bella estaba erguida.

-Tu eres el niño que vino a hablar con nosotros el mes pasado- saludo James-. Todavía no sabemos cómo te llamas.

-No está permitido decir nombres.

-Bueno, quizá esté prohibido para ti, pero Victoria si puede. Victoria, ¿recuerdas cómo se llama la piedra en el centro del dije de tu madre?

-Era un ópalo- respondió Victoria tranquilamente.

-¿Qué significa ópalo para ti?- le preguntó James a Bella.

Bella recuperó su propia expresión. Parecía desconcertada.

-¿Opal? ¿Ópalo? Victoria, ¿no es verdad que mamá tenía un lindo dije de ópalo?

…

Como siempre, Opal sintió que la tensión crecía en su interior cuando pasaron frente al letrero que decía: BIENVENIDOS A FORKS. "Nos vemos totalmente distintos", se aseguró así misma, mientras alisaba su falda de su sobrio vestido estampado azul marino y blanco. La habían peinado hacía unas horas y ahora llevaba unos grandes anteojos oscuros de vidrios azules.

-Te ves muy elegante, Ángela- reconoció Bic.

El vestía una inmaculada camisa blanca de mangas largas y un traje veraniego color canela con chaqueta recta. Ya tenía todo el cabello plateado y lo peinaba hacía atrás. Además se había afeitado el vello de las manos. Era la viva imagen de cualquier reverendo distinguido.

Había tres autos en la entrada. Reconocieron el del ama de llaves. El segundo, un BMW, pertenecía a Victoria. Pero el tercero, un Oldsmobile con placas de Seattle, ¿de quién era?

-Una visita- aventuró Bic-. Quizá sea la manera en que el Señor nos está proporcionando un testigo que declare que Bell nos vio, si fuera necesario.

Se estacionó en la entrada de autos.

-Solo entraremos un minuto- añadió.

Victoria, Bella y James estaban sentados en la estancia y Esme, sonriente después de abrazar a Bella, les servía el té.

En la clínica, mientras Bella empacaba sus cosas, James sorprendió a Victoria con la sugerencia de acompañarlas.

-Quizá sea aconsejable que esté con ustedes cuando Bella llegue a casa- explicó-. Lleva cinco meses fuera y van a surgir en ella una multitud de recuerdos. Podemos pasar a casa por mi auto y las seguiré.

-De hecho, me agradaría mucho que vinieras- aceptó Victoria-. Creo que estoy tan asustada como Bella de llegar a casa.

Inconscientemente, Victoria tendió la mano y James la tomo. Durante un instante, al sentir la calidez de esa mano varonil, Victoria sintió menos temor de todo: de la reacción de Bella al estar en casa, del día en el tribunal cuando Bella se declararía culpable de homicidio.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Victoria agradeció que James estuviera allí. Bella se alarmó.

-No quiero ver a nadie.

-Diez a uno que son esos dos- masculló Esme.

Victoria se mordió el labio exasperada. Esta gente se estaba volviendo omnipresente. Oyó que Cheney le explicaba a Esme que buscaban una caja con papeles importantes.

-Si tan solo me permitiera bajar de prisa al sótano y sacarla, se lo agradecería mucho- añadió.

-Son las personas que compraron la casa- explicó Victoria a James y Bella.

Se oyeron pasos en el vestíbulo. Un momento después, Bic estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta con Opal detrás.

-Victoria querida, mil disculpas. Unos papeles de trabajo que mi contador necesita con urgencia. ¿Ella es Bella?

Bella estaba sentada en el sofá al lado de Victoria e intempestivamente se puso de pie.

Bic no se movió del umbral.

-Encantados de conocerte, Bella. Tu maravillosa hermana habla mucho de ti.

Se volvió a mirar a James, y Victoria murmuro.

-El reverendo Cheney y su esposa, el doctor James Witherdale.

Para alivio de Victoria, Cheney dijo entonces:

-No deseamos importunar. Si nos permiten, solo bajaremos a sacar el material que necesitamos y saldremos por la puerta lateral. Buen día para todos.

En ese par de minutos, Victoria se dio cuenta de que los Cheney habían logrado arruinar la felicidad temporal del regreso de su hermana a casa. Bella guardó silencio y no respondió cuando James habló en tono animado sobre su infancia y su juventud en un rancho de ovejas en Australia.

Victoria se sintió agradecida porque James aceptó la invitación de quedarse a cenar.

-Esme cocinó suficiente para un ejército- bromeó.

Fue evidente que Bella también deseaba que James estuviera junto a ellas.

La cena fue inesperadamente agradable. El ambiente depresivo que los Cheney dejaron tras de sí desapareció mientras comían el delicioso faisán con arroz tipo indio. A la hora del café, Bella se despidió y se fue. A su regreso, llevaba consigo una maleta pequeña.

-Doctor- dijo-, no puedo. Tengo que regresar con usted y dormir en la clínica. Victoria, lo siento, pero sé que algo terrible va a sucederme en esta casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Mañana otro capítulo… si se portan bien conmigo. Y me dejan rewiew, subo mañana dos.<strong>

**Besos.**


	30. Chapter 30: Mentiras ante el tribunal

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la saga de crepúsculo y pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre "Alrededor de la ciudad" y le pertenece a la novelista de suspenso Mary Higgins Clark al igual que los sobrenombres de los personajes de los malosos que son Bic y Opal.**

* * *

><p>Cuando el investigador Jasper Whitlock telefoneó a Victoria, a la mañana siguiente, pudo oír que abrían y cerraban puertas y que movían muebles.<p>

-Nos vamos de aquí- le anunció Victoria-. No es bueno para Bella estar en casa.

Le contó que Bella había vuelto a la clínica la noche anterior.

-Voy a recogerla hoy al anochecer y nos iremos directamente al departamento. Todavía no está listo, pero ella me ayudará a arreglarlo.

-Déjame ir a ayudarlas. Al menos puedo empacar libros.

La mudanza estaba en plena actividad cuando llegó Jasper. Victoria marcaba con etiquetas los muebles que habían comprado los Cheney.

Esme estaba en la cocina.

-Nunca pensé que me daría gusto dejar esta casa- le confió a Jasper-. ¡Qué caraduras son esos Cheney, preguntarme si les ayudaría a arreglar todo cuando vengan a vivir aquí!

Las antenas de Jasper empezaron a funcionar.

-¿No le gustan, Esme?

Esme respondió con una mueca de desagrado.

-Tienen un no sé qué. Tome nota de lo que le digo. ¿Cuántas veces tiene uno que estudiar habitaciones y Clósets para decidir si los va a agrandar o a achicar? Demasiada palabrería. Le juro que los últimos meses, su auto parece estar conectado con radar a esta casa. Y todas las cajas que dejaron en el sótano. Levante una. No pesan nada.

-Esme, es usted una mujer inteligente.- musitó Jasper solo para sí.

Victoria le encargó a Jasper que empacara el contenido de su escritorio, incluyendo el gran cajón que contenía todos los archivos sobre Bella. Jasper se mostró interesado en uno cuyo rótulo decía: POLLO.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿Te conté que la fotografía que el doctor Witherdale mandó a restaurar y amplificar tenía un gallinero en el fondo, y que algo en ella aterrorizó a Bella?

Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es.

-Eso me intriga, y acabo de entender por qué. El invierno pasado, Bella veía al doctor Cullen, un psiquiatra de Forks. Pocos días antes de la muerte de Emmett McCarthy, ella salía del consultorio de Cullen cuando tuvo una crisis nerviosa. Se desencadenó porque tropezó con una cabeza de pollo en el vestíbulo de la entrada privada.

Jasper Alzó la cabeza.

-Victoria, ¿me estás diciendo que por _casualidad_ había una cabeza de pollo tirada en el suelo, a la entrada del consultorio de un psiquiatra?

-El doctor Cullen tenía bajo tratamiento a un hombre muy trastornado de quien la policía sospechaba su participación en un culto extraño. Jasper, en ese momento no se nos ocurrió ni a mí ni al doctor Cullen que eso pudiera tener alguna relación con Bella. Ahora me pregunto si la tuvo.

-No sé qué pensar- respondió Jasper-. Pero no olvides que alguien contrató a Peter O'Toole para que le informara sobre las actividades de ustedes dos. Si Peter supo que Bella veía a un psiquiatra de Forks, quien sea que le haya pagado al investigador lo supo también.

-Jasper, ¿es posible que alguien que conociera el efecto que tendría en Bella hubiera puesto allí _deliberadamente_ la cabeza de pollo?

-No lo sé. Pero sí te diré algo. Ta tenía la corazonada de que no fue una compañía de seguros la que contrató a Peter.

…

Cuando al otro día Jasper entro en la oficina de Peter el Buscador de Adúlteros en Seattle a las nueve de la mañana, Peter lo recibió con su habitual efusividad.

-¡Vaya, Jasper! ¡Dichosos los ojos!

Jasper masculló un saludo y se sentó frente a él, al otro lado del desvencijado escritorio.

-Peter- empezó a decir-, no voy a andarme con rodeos. Sé qué hace tiempo te contrataron para vigilar a Bella Swan y a su hermana. ¿Te han vuelto a buscar para algo relacionado con ellas?

Peter adoptó un aire compungido.

-Jasper, sabes muy bien que la relación cliente-investigador es tan sagrada como un confesionario.

Jasper dio un puñetazo en el escritorio.

-No cuando una persona puede estar en peligro gracias a los buenos oficios del investigador.

Peter palideció.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que alguien que conocía el horario de Bella quizá trató de asustarla deliberadamente poniendo la cabeza de un pollo donde era seguro que ella lo encontraría. Peter, tengo tres preguntas que hacerte y quiero las respuestas. Primera: ¿quién te pagó y cómo? Segunda: ¿a dónde mandaste la información que reuniste? Y tercera: ¿Dónde hay una copia de toda esa información?

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas feroces. Entonces Peter se puso de pie, sacó una llave, abrió un archivero y buscó entre los expedientes. Tomó uno y se lo entregó a Jasper.

-Todas las respuestas están aquí- explicó-. Me llamó una mujer que dijo llamarse Charlotte Grey y aseguró que representaba a uno de los posibles acusados en el caso del accidente de los Swan. Quería una investigación. Mandé los informes a un apartado postal en aquí en Seattle junto con mi factura. El anticipo y los demás pagos fueron cubiertos con un cheque de caja del Citizen's Bank de Chicago. Puedes copiar el expediente en mi copiadora. Solo recuerda que yo no te di nada.

Al día siguiente, Jasper Whitlock pasó por el departamento. Victoria estaba allí con Esme, pero Bella había ido a Seattle.

-Ella misma manejaba. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. ¿No es maravilloso? Se estacionará junto a la clínica. Ahora tiene teléfono en el auto. Eso hace que se sienta segura.

-Es preferible tomar precauciones- admitió Jasper y luego cambió de tema. Le entregó el expediente-. Mira esto.

Victoria empezó a leer con ojos cada vez más abiertos.

-¡Santo Cielo, son nuestras vidas punto por punto! ¿Quién querría este tipo de información sobre nosotras? ¿Y por qué?

Alzó los ojos hacía Jasper.

-Pretendo averiguar quién fue, así tenga que usar la fuerza para revisar los registros de ese banco en chicago- aseguró Jasper, ceñudo.

-Jasper, si logramos probar que Bella estaba siendo presionada por parte de alguien que sabía como aterrorizarla, podremos influir en el juez.

Jasper se volvió para no ver la esperanza reflejada en el rostro de Victoria. Decidió no contarle que, solo por intuición, él empezaba a rondar a Irina McCarthy. Parafraseando a Shakespeare, pensó: "Muchas cosas huelen mal en la Universidad#. Y cuando menos una tiene que ver con ella. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

…

Jasper llamó al Citizen's Bank de Chicago. El gerente del banco le explicó que, según la política de la institución, sólo podían venderse cheques de caja a cuentacorrentistas que retiraran los fondos de una cuenta de ahorros o de cheques. También le dijo que, sin una orden judicial, no proporcionarían información alguna sobre depositantes ni cuentas. Jasper marcó el número de Victoria.

-Tengo un amigo de la escuela de leyes que trabaja en chicago- dijo ella-. Haré que él solicite la orden al tribunal.

-No te entusiasmes demasiado por ello- la previno Jasper-. Tengo una teoría. Irina McCarthy tenía dinero para contratar a Peter. Sabemos que, en su propia personalidad, a Bella le agradaba el profesor McCarthy y confiaba en él. Supongamos que ella le contó algo sobre las cosas que la asustaban y que él lo comentó con su esposa.

-¿Quieres decir que Irina McCarthy pudo creer que había algo entre Emmett y Bella y quiso ahuyentarla?

-Es la única explicación; sin embargo, podría estar equivocado. Pero Victoria, una cosa si te digo: esa mujer es una farsante y una despiadada.

…

El 24 de julio, con Victoria a su lado se declaró culpable del homicidio del profesor Emmett McCarthy.

Las filas de prensa del tribunal estaban atestadas de reporteros. Irina McCarthy, con una falda recta negra y joyería dorada estaba sentada atrás del fiscal. Desde el sector de visitantes, alumnos de la universidad y el contingente habitual de aficionados a los tribunales observaban el proceso, pendientes hasta de la última palabra. James Witherdale, Edward Masen, Esme, el doctor Carlisle Cullen, Alice y Jasper Whitlock estaban sentados en primera fila, atrás de Bella y Victoria.

Un aire de profunda tristeza impregno la sala conforme Bella respondía con tranquilidad a las preguntas del juez.

Sí, entendía lo que significaba su declaración. Sí, había revisado cuidadosamente las pruebas. Sí, ella y su abogada estaban convencidas de que ella había matado a Emmett McCarthy en un arranque de furia y apasionamiento después de que él entregó sus cartas a la administración de la universidad. Al final, declaró:

-A partir de las pruebas, estoy convencida de que yo cometí este crimen. No recuerdo nada al respecto, pero no dudo que sea culpable. Lo lamento muchísimo- se volvió hacía Irina McCarthy-. Si fuera posible, con gusto daría mi vida a cambio de la de su esposo.

El juez fijó la fecha de la sentencia para el 31 de agosto. Victoria cerró los ojos. Todo sucedía con demasiada rapidez. Había perdido a sus padres a menos de un año antes y ahora iban a quitarle también a su hermana.

Un agente de la policía las condujo hasta una salida lateral para evadir a los reporteros. Se alejaron con rapidez en el auto. Edward conducía con Jasper a su lado. James iba atrás con Bella y Victoria.

Se acercaron a la autopista 202 cuando Bella dijo:

-Quiero ir a la casa del profesor McCarthy.

-Bella, ¿por qué ahora?

Bella se oprimió la cabeza con las manos.

-cuando estaba en el tribunal ante el juez, los pensamientos ruidosos retumbaban como tambores de guerra. Un niño me gritaba que soy una mentirosa.

Edward dio media vuelta donde estaba prohibido.

-Yo sé dónde queda.

En el jardín del frente se veía el letrero de un corredor de bienes raíces. La casa blanca de un solo piso estaba toda cerrada y parecía sombría.

-Podríamos llamar al agente de la inmobiliaria y pedir la llave- sugirió Jasper.

-El cerrojo de la puerta corrediza de vidrio que da a la estancia no engancha bien- recordó Bella. Dejó escapar una risilla-. Vaya si lo sé. La abrí bastantes veces.

Con un escalofrió, Victoria se dio cuenta de que esa risa sensual correspondía a Tanya.

La siguieron hasta un costado de la casa hasta el patio. Unos altos arbustos perennes la ocultaban de la calle.

-Al principio parece como si estuviera cerrado, pero si uno insiste un poco…

La puerta cedió fácilmente y Tanya y sus acompañantes entraron en la casa.

Notaron que la habitación olía a encerrado. Todavía quedaban algunos muebles en completo desorden. Victoria observó que su hermana en la personalidad de Tanya, señaló un viejo sillón de cuero con una otomana frente a él.

-Era su sillón favorito. A veces, cuando él se iba a dormir, yo me acurrucaba allí.

-Tanya- intervino James-, tú volviste por tu mochila la noche que Emmett McCarthy murió. Muéstranos que pasó.

Ella asintió con un gesto y empezó a caminar con pasos cautelosos y en silencio hacia el pasillo que daba al dormitorio. Luego se detuvo.

-Hay un gran silencio. Ya no ronca. Quizá esté despierto.

De puntillas, los guió hasta la puerta del dormitorio, pero de pronto se detuvo.

-¡Oh, no!

Se precipitó hasta el centro de la habitación y miró hacia abajo. De inmediato su postura cambió.

-¡Míralo! ¡Está muerto! Van a culpar a Bella otra vez.- la voz infantil pero masculina que surgía de la garganta de Bella sonaba estupefacta-. Hay que salir de aquí.

"Otra vez el niño," pensó James. Debo llegar a él. Este niño es la clave."

Victoria observó, horrorizada, cuando Bella, que no era Bella, con los pies separados, las mejillas más redondeadas y los labios estrechos, cerró los ojos, se inclinó y, con ambas manos, hizo el ademán de sacar algo de un tirón.

"Está sacando el cuchillo del cuerpo", pensó Victoria. "¡Oh, Dios mio! Ahora la personalidad del niño toma algo de la alfombra. La mochila, está ocultando algo en ella."

-Hay que salir de aquí- exclamó otra vez la asustada voz del niño. Los pies, que no eran en realidad los de Bella, corrieron hacia la ventana y se detuvieron. El cuerpo que no era su cuerpo se volvió. Se inclinó a recoger algo e hizo el gesto de guardarlo de prisa en un bolsillo.

"El brazalete que encontraron en el pantalón de Bella"

Estaba abriendo la ventana. Abrazando aún la mochila imaginaria, la personalidad del niño franqueó el bajo antepecho de la ventana y salió al patio trasero.

-Sigámoslo afuera- susurró James.

Fue Tanya quien los esperaba.

-Esa noche, el chico no tuvo que abrir la ventana- comentó-. Ya estaba abierta cuando yo regresé. Por eso la habitación estaba tan fría.

* * *

><p><strong>Señoras y señores, hagan sus apuestas, ¿Quién creen que mató al sexy profesor Emmett McCarthy? ¿Sera Bella? No, ¿verdad? Ella ya está descartada a partir de este capítulo. ¿Irina? Pero… ¿Cómo?<strong>

**Solo el chipote chillón del chapulín colorado sabrá la verdad.**

**Jajá, jajá, jajá, jajá.**

**Nos vemos prontito.**

**Besos a todas las lectoras.**


	31. Chapter 31: Antipatía

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga de crepúsculo y pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre "Alrededor de la ciudad" y le pertenece a la novelista de suspenso Mary Higgins Clark al igual que los sobrenombres de los personajes de los malosos que son Bic y Opal. Una que otra cosita (pero muy mí****nima) la saco de mi mente maquiavelica.**

* * *

><p>Bic y Opal ahora pasaban mucho tiempo en la casa de Forks. Opal la detestaba. Le molestaba ver con qué frecuencia Bic iba al dormitorio de Bell. El único mobiliario de la habitación era una mecedora decrépita similar a la que tenían en la granja. Permanecía sentado en ella por horas, meciéndose, acariciando el desgastado traje de baño color rosa. A veces cantaba himnos religiosos. En otras ocasiones, oía la caja de música de Bell, que tocaba una y otra vez la misma cancioncilla.<p>

_Alrededor de la ciudad… niños y niñas juntos…_

Liz Pierce, la reportera de la revista _People,_ se había puesto en contacto con Bic y Opal varias veces para verificar información. A Opal le dio miedo que Pierce tuviera con tal precisión las fechas en las que ellos estuvieron en Belén, Pensilvania. Pero al menos nadie de allí había visto nunca a Bell. "Todo estará bien", se tranquilizó a sí misma.

El mismo día en que Bell se declaró culpable de homicidio. Pierce llamó para organizar una sesión de fotografías. Habían sido elegidos para el reportaje de la portada del número de People que aparecería el 31 de agosto.

…

-Gracias por acompañarnos el viernes al tribunal, doctor Witherdale- le dijo Bella a James.

-Quería estar contigo y con Victoria, Bella.

-¿Sabe? Victoria está sufriendo mucho. Está mañana como a las seis, la oí llorar y fui a su habitación. Es gracioso, todos estos años era ella quien me cuidaba, espero que usted siga en contacto con Victoria cuando yo vaya a prisión. Va a necesitarlo.

-Pretendo estar en contacto con Victoria.

-¡No quiero ir a la prisión!- estalló Bella-. Quiero quedarme en casa. Quiero estar con victoria y con Edward.

Se incorporó de pronto, bajo los pies al suelo y apretó los puños. Su rostro se endureció.

-Oiga, doctor, usted no puede permitirle que tenga esas ideas. Bella debe de estar encerrada.

-¿Por qué Kate? ¿Por qué?- la apremió James.

Ella no respondió.

-Kate, ayer en casa de los McCarthy, ¿dijeron la verdad el chico y Tanya? ¿Hay alguien más con quien yo tenga que hablar?

En un instante, las facciones de Bella volvieron a cambiar. Sus rasgos se relajaron y entrecerró los ojos.

-No debería usted preguntar tanto sobre mí.

La voz del niño era cortés y decidida.

-¡Hola!- saludos James afable-. Me dio gusto volver a verte ayer. Cuidaste muy bien a Bella la noche en que murió el profesor. Eres muy inteligente para tus nueve años. Pero yo soy un adulto. Creo que yo podría ayudarte a cuidar a Bella. ¿No es hora de que confíes en mí?

-Usted no la cuida. Permite que le diga a la gente que ella mató a McCarthy, y no fue ella. ¿Qué clase de amigo es usted?

-¿Acaso ha sido alguien que todavía no haya hablado conmigo? ¿Alguien que yo no conozca?

-Solo somos cuatro: Kate, Tanya e Isa y yo. Y ninguno de nosotros mató a nadie.

…

Jasper Whitlock no podía deshacerse de la antipatía visceral que sentía hacia Irina McCarthy. La última semana de julio, mientras esperaba impaciente a que el tribunal de Chicago expidiera la orden judicial, merodeo por el vestíbulo del Hotel. Renata por fin se había retirado de la agencia. Su escritorio fue sustituido por una elegante mesa de madera de cerezo. Jasper decidió que era momento de visitar otra vez a su ex socia de Irina McCarthy, Renata Johnson, pero ahora en su casa en La Push.

Renata le confesó de inmediato a Jasper que la actitud de Irina la había ofendido mucho.

-Todavía no se secaba la tinta en el contrato cuando me dijo que ya no era necesario que yo fuera a la oficina, que en adelante ella lo manejaría todo. Cuando pienso cómo le cubría yo las espaldas cuando la gente hacía comentarios sobre ella. Me siento como una tonta. ¡Vaya viuda alegre!

-Señora Johnson- dijo Jasper- esto es muy importante. Por favor, repase esa noche otra vez, la noche que pasó usted en el aeropuerto con Irina McCarthy. Cuénteme hasta el último detalle y empiece desde que salieron al aeropuerto.

-Salimos desde el aeropuerto poco después de las ocho. Irina había hablado con su esposo. Estaba muy disgustada. Dijo que una chica histérica lo había amenazado y que ahora él se estaba desquitando con ella.

-¿Desquitarse con Irina? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-No lo sé. Irina se quedaba cada vez más en el departamento de Seattle desde que conoció a Laurente Da Revén. Tengo la impresión de que Emmett McCarthy le hizo saber que ya estaba harto. Camino del aeropuerto, me pareció que comentaba algo así como que debía estar arreglando eso con Emmett y no recogiendo viejecitas en el aeropuerto.

-Y, para colmo, el avión venía retrasado.

-Sí. Eso la enojo mucho. Pero nos fuimos a la sala de espera de primera clase y tomamos una copa. Entonces empezó _Espartaco_. Es mí…

-Su película favorita de toda la vida. Y también muy larga. Y usted tiende a quedarse dormida. Señora Johnson, ¿puede usted estar segura de que Irina McCarthy se quedó allí y vio la cinta?

-Bueno, sí sé que fue a hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas.

-La universidad está a unos 60 kilómetros del aeropuerto. ¿Hubo algún lapso en que usted no la haya visto durante unas dos horas o dos horas y media?

-Realmente no creía que me hubiera dormido, pero…- la mujer hizo una pausa.

-Señora Johnson, ¿Qué piensa?

-Que cuando recogimos a nuestra clienta y salimos del aeropuerto, el auto de Irina estaba estacionado en un lugar distinto.

…

"Todo es igual que antes de que encerraran a Bella en la clínica", pensaba Opal. Ella y Bic empezaron a seguirla otra vez en autos alquilados. Algunos días permanecían estacionados al otro lado de la calle y veían a Bell salir de prisa de la cochera rumbo a la clínica. Bic miraba fijamente la puerta, temeroso de perder de vista a la joven. Sus manos se aferraban al volante cada vez que ella aparecía.

Entre semana, Bell iba a la clínica por las mañanas. Muchas tardes las dos hermanas jugaban al golf en alguno de los campos locales. Temeroso de que Victoria reparara en el auto que las seguía. Bic empezó a telefonear a los clubes de golf para indagar si había reservación a nombre de las Swan. Si había alguna, él y Opal en ocasiones se dirigían a ese club.

Cierto día a mediados de agosto, Bic llamó a Opal a la habitación de Bell. Las persianas estaban herméticamente cerradas y él estaba en la mecedora.

-Rogué al señor para que me iluminara y ya recibí mi respuesta- explicó-. Bell siempre va y vuelve a Seattle sola. Tiene teléfono en su auto. Pude conseguir el número.

Ella se encogió atemorizada al tiempo que el rostro de Bic se contraía y sus ojos despedían aquella luz apremiante.

-Opal- casi grito-, he notado tus celos. Te prohíbo que me vuelvas a molestar con ellos. Casi ha terminado el tiempo terrenal de Bell. En el que le queda, debes de permitirme que me llene con la imagen, el sonido y el aroma de esa preciosa niña.

* * *

><p><strong>Ufff... hasta que actualice, perdón, he tenido algunas complicaciones en el trabajo. De hecho quería terminar la historia con el mes de agosto, pero ya ven, todo se me complica y por poquito me vuelvo loca. O.o<strong>

**Gracias por todas las alertas, los hits, las visitas, los "inexistentes" review's, toooodo.**

**Saludos.**


	32. Chapter 32: Atando Cabos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga de crepúsculo y pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre "Alrededor de la ciudad" y le pertenece a la novelista de suspenso Mary Higgins Clark al igual que los sobrenombres de los personajes de los malosos que son Bic y Opal.**

* * *

><p>Bree Tanner se sintió emocionada al recibir una nota de Victoria Swan, quien solicitaba que enviara una carta en favor de Bella al juez que habría de sentenciarla.<p>

Bree había relatado tantas veces la historia de cómo vio a Bella y llamó a la policía que podía hacerlo incluso dormida. Hasta que llegaba al punto culminante. Aquel día, la mujer _no_ llamó _Jim_ al hombre. Bree estaba segura. No podía darle ese nombre al juez, sería como mentir bajo juramento.

Estaba perdiendo la fe en reverendo Ben Cheney. Su sobrina había grabado la aparición de Bree en la Iglesia del Aire, y a Bree le encantaba verla. Pero cada vez reparaba en más y más cosas. La menara en que la boca de Cheney estaba tan cerca de su oído cuando ella oyó el nombre del secuestrador. El hecho de que Cheney ni siquiera retuvo bien el nombre de Bella. En cierto momento, se refirió a ella como Bell.

Bree tenía la conciencia tranquila cuando envió una vehemente carta al juez en la que describía el pánico y la histeria de Bella en términos sensacionalistas, pero sin mencionar a ningún Jim. Le envió una copia de la carta y una explicación a Victoria.

-Cada vez se acerca más- le dijo Bella al doctor James con aire indiferente, al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos y se tendía en el diván.

-¿Qué se acerca, Bella?

James esperaba que ella hablara sobre la prisión.

-El cuchillo.

Él esperaba. Bella se estiró.

-Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza- murmuró—parece que ya no es solo por la noche. Incluso ayer, en el campo de golf, de pronto pude ver la mano que sostenía el cuchillo.

-Bella, los recuerdos se están acercando cada vez más a la superficie. ¿No puedes dejarlos salir?

-No puedo deshacerme de la culpa- reconoció-. Hice muchas cosas malas, cosas repugnantes. Una parte secreta de mía ahora las recuerda.

James tomó una decisión repentina.

-Ven. Vamos a dar una caminata por el parque. Nos sentaremos un rato en los juegos.

Los columpios y toboganes, el puente colgante y los subibajas estaban llenos de niños pequeños. Bella y James, se sentaron en banca del parque cerca de las madres y niñeras que observaban pacientemente. James vio a una niñita que parecía tener unos cuatro años. Hacía rebotar una pelota. Varias veces, la niñera le grito:

-No te alejes mucho, Renesme.

La pequeña, totalmente absorta en mantener la pelota rebotando, no pareció oír. Por fin, la niñera se puso de pie, se acercó y detuvo la pelota.

-Dije que te quedaras aquí- la regañó.

-Se me olvido.

La carita tomó un aire afligido y contrito: pero en cuanto la se volvió y vio que Bella y James la miraban, se alegró de inmediato. Corrió hacia ellos.

-¿No está lindo mi suéter?

La niñera se acercó.

-Renesme, no debes molestar a las personas- y sonrió-. Renesme cree que todo lo que se pone es lindo.

Pocos minutos después, echaron a andar de vuelta a la clínica.

-Imagínate- dijo James- que la niñita se hubiera acercado demasiado a la calle y alguien la hubiera recogido, subido a un auto, desaparecido con ella y abusado sexualmente de la pequeña. Años después, ¿tendría que culparse así misma?

Los ojos de Bella se inundaron de lágrimas.

-Un tanto a su favor, doctor.

-Entonces, perdónate tal como si perdonarías a esa niña si hoy le sucediera algo que ella no pudiera evitar.

Entraron en consultorio de James. Bella se volvió a tender en el diván.

-Si hubieran recogido hoy a esa niñita…- y titubeó.

-Quizá puedas imaginarte lo que podría sucederle- sugirió esperanzado James.

-Ella Quería volver a casa. Su mamá se iba a enojar porque salió a la calle. Su mamá diría que no debía volver a salir sola a la calle. Cualquier auto podría atropellarla. Los papás querían mucho a la niñita. Decían que era su milagro.

-Pero, ¿la gente no la llevo a casa?

-No. Dieron vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la ciudad. Ella lloraba, y la mujer le dio una bofetada y le dijo que se callara. El hombre de los brazos velludos la levantó y la sentó en su regazo.

Bella cerró los puños. Luego, James la observó apretarse los hombros con las manos.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-Le dijeron a la niñita que bajara del auto. Hace mucho frio, pero él quería sacarle una fotografía, así que la obliga a pararse junto al árbol.

-La fotografía que rompiste el día que ingresaste en la clínica te hizo recordar eso, ¿no?

-Sí, sí.

-¿Y el resto del tiempo, la niñita, _tú_, estuviste con él?

-¡Me violó muchas veces!- grito Bella-. Siempre después de que cantábamos las canciones en la mecedora, me llevaba siempre arriba. Siempre entonces.

James se apresuró a consolar a la muchacha sollozante.

-Todo está bien-murmuró-. Solo dime algo. ¿Tú crees que eso fue tu culpa?

-_¡Yo trataba de zafarme! ¡No lograba que él se detuviera!_

Era el momento para preguntar.

-¿Y el ópalo?

-Opal es su esposa.

Bella jadeó y se mordió un labio. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Doctor, le dije que esa era una palabra prohibida.

El pequeño de nueve años no permitió que escaparan más recuerdos ese día.

**…**

El 17 de agosto mientras Edward llevaba a Bella a cenar y al teatro, Victoria y Jasper fueron al aeropuerto de Seattle. Llegaron a las ocho con cincuenta y cinco minutos.

-Es más o menos la hora en que Irina y Renata llegaron aquí la noche en que Emmett McCarthy murió- explicó Jasper a Victoria cuando entraban al estacionamiento-. Esa noche, el estacionamiento estaba bastante lleno. Renata Johnson dijo que caminaron un trecho considerable hasta la terminal.

Deliberadamente, dejó el auto casi al final del edificio.

-En verdad que es una larga caminata hasta la terminal- observó-. Tomemos el tiempo a paso normal. Debe llevarnos unos cinco minutos cuando menos.

Victoria asintió. Se había dicho a sí misma que no debía abrigar esperanzas vanas. Pero James había mostrado una cautelosa confianza en la teoría de Jasper de que Irina McCarthy había tenido tanto la oportunidad como el motivo como para matar a su esposo.

Victoria Entró con Jasper a la terminal.

-Recuerda que Irina McCarthy y la señora Johnson se enteraron de que la llegada del avión había sido pospuesta para las doce y media cuando llegaron aquí- Jasper hizo una pausa para mirar las pantallas de llegadas y salidas-. ¿Cuál sería tu reacción si fueras Irina McCarthy, inquieta por la relación con tu esposo? Quizá más que inquieta sí, cuando le llamaste, te dijo que quería divorciarse.

Caminaron hacía la sala de espera de primera clase.

-Sabemos que Irina y Renata subieron a la sala de espera y tomaron una copa. La película _Espartaco_ empezó a las nueve en punto. La recepcionista que estuvo aquí esa noche está hoy de guardia- puntualizó Jasper.

La recepcionista no recordaba la noche del veintiocho de junio, pero si conocía y apreciaba a Renata Johnson.

-No conozco una mejor agente de viajes. El único problema con Renta es que, cada vez que necesita matar el tiempo aquí, acapara la televisión. Siempre pone un canal de películas.

-Vaya problema- comento Jasper en tono comprensivo.

La recepcionista rió.

-En realidad no tanto. Siempre le digo a la gente que espere cinco minutos. Renata Johnson se queda dormida más rápido que cualquier persona que yo conozca. Y en cuanto eso sucede, cambiamos el canal.

Del aeropuerto a la universidad. Por el camino, Jasper iba tejiendo hipótesis.

-Supongamos que mientras Irina hacía tiempo en el aeropuerto esa noche para esperar a su clienta, se sentía cada vez más preocupada porque no podía disuadir a su marido de divorciarse. Renata estaba absorta en una película o dormida y no la echaría de menos. El avión llegaría a las doce y media.

-De modo que tomo su auto y fue a la universidad- propuso Victoria.

-Exacto. Supongamos que entró en la casa con su llave y llegó al dormitorio. Emmett estaba dormido. Irina vio la mochila de Bella y el cuchillo y se dio cuenta de que, si lo encontraban muerto a puñaladas, culparían a Bella.

Comentaron el hecho de que la orden judicial para el banco de Chicago no los había ayudado hasta el momento. La cuenta fue abierta a nombre de la misma Charlotte Grey, que usó una dirección en las Bahamas, simplemente otro apartado postal. El depósito se hizo con un retiro de una cuanta en un banco suizo.

-Es casi imposible obtener cualquier información sobre quienes depositan en Suiza- destacó Jasper.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Emmett McCarthy, permanecieron varios minutos en el auto, mirándola.

-Podría ser, suena lógico- dijo Victoria-. Pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer para demostrarlo?

-Hoy volví a hablar con la secretaría de la agencia, Heidi Santini- le confió Jasper-. Ella confirma todo lo que sospechamos. Irina McCarthy usaba el ingreso de Emmett como si le perteneciera a ella. Interpreta el papel de la viuda afligida, pero nunca ha estado de mejor humor. Quiero que estés conmigo el veintiséis de agosto, cuando Renata Johnson vuelva de Australia. Vamos a charlar juntos con esa señora.

-Solo cinco días antes de que Bella vaya a prisión, solo cinco- musitó Victoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro capítulo más, espero que les guste.<strong>

**Saludosssss**


End file.
